Sweet Love (Currently Updating)
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: A collection of lemons and the love story about Sasuke and another Oc of Mine. Sasuke x Oc
1. Chapter 1

"S-S-Sasuke-kun...Please stop this is embarrassing someone will see us here...Aha!"

He smirked and looked up from her skirt.

"Let them watch...I'm focusing on you right know,"

She could feel his tongue rubbing against her clit.

"Sasuke-kun don't...Please not here,"

"Isn't always fun to have a thrill once in a while," Her legs shook as he moved the right one over his shoulder.

She threw her head back and moaned as his tongue deepens.

Kaori blushed and looked from be hide the tree and saw the other people walking past.

"Sasuke can we please just go to your house? L-Like last time?,"

"No...This is your punishment for ignoring me..,"

"B-But I didn't..Aha..ha! No more!,"

"Cumming already? Your such a bad girl Kaori,"

She felt her climax approaching as Sasuke sucked hard one last time. "Ah!..Ahh!,"

She quickly covered her mouth and fell down.

Sasuke licked his lips and fingers.

"How about I come over and we have any PLAYTIME,"

She blushed as he walked away.

Kaori quickly gather her panties and ran home. Her legs covered in her white mess.

**-Dinner-**

Kaori placed the food on the table and sighed loudly again. _'I can't believe this..'_

The doorbell rang and she walked to it slowly.

"Oi..Kaori are you home?,"

"Ah. Yes coming Sasuke-kun,"

She quickly opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hmm...You made dinner..I could have but then we could fool around, know could we?," He suddenly trapped Kaori into the wall with both hands beside her head.

Sasuke dragged her to the couch and pushed her down. "I want to play until then," He lifted her tank top above her bra.

"Um..Sasuke-kun..," He looked up at her.

"Can we be gentle tonight..,"

"..Tch!," He pulled her bra off roughly.

His lips connected with her left nipple and sucked.

"No!...Don't...," She grabbed his hair and squeezed.

He bit her nipple and pulled with his teeth. She jerked and looked down at him. "Why do you keep doing this?," He pinched her right nipple. "Because I love you Kaori..,"

"If you really like me then..," He kissed her.

She blushed and kissed Sasuke back, who almost immediately slid his warm tongue into her mouth.

Sasuke squeezed her breast lightly.

He sucked harder. "Uah!," She jerked.

Sasuke pushed her nipple down and light pulled it.

"MH...NH-,"

Sasuke slide his tongue back into her mouth.

"Are you ready?,"

"Ready?,"

**-Bedroom-**

Sasuke thrusted into her body she grabbed the arm of the chair tightly.

She breathed hot air as he played with her clit. Sasuke quicked and she screamed louder.

"Ah! Nooo...Noo! Uu..Uh..!,"

"Heh...You didn't like it at first and screamed deperatley..Now look at you..,"

He pinched her nipple harder. "No...More...Stop...Don't...Touch..,"

"You can feel it and hear it can't you?,"

"You're so wet! My god, I can hear it when our bodies are slapping together! Do you like it Kaori?,"

"Ah!...Ah..!,"

He grabbed her breast and rolled her nipples. "Ah...So good Kaori!,"

Sasuke speeded up again. "Aaah! No! Uh..Ugh! She shuddered.

"No more! It's to deep...," He thrusted harder. "AAANH!,"

Sasuke covered her mouth. "Be quiet. You don't want anyone to come in do you?,"

MMNH! NGH! MNGH!," He kept thrusting and thrusting. "Oh well I don't give a damn if anyone see's,"

He pulled out of her making a pop sound and she fell to the floor. "Haa..Uh...Haa,"

Sasuke turned her over and opened her legs. He licked her folds she jumped and arched her back.

"Ah! UH..! AAH!," She kicked her legs slightly and grabbed his hair. He sucked her folds. "Noo!D...Don't-!,"

"Don't suck..!,"

Sasuke held her legs apart. "Ah...Uh!,"

"M-My stomach hurts!,"

"I won't let you cum so easily. Not until I thrust completely into you. It just wouldn't be fair,"

"Ha! Hah!,"

"Oh well It should be alright...I'll slowly enter you and add a little more prssure until I'm fully inside you,"

"No!..Ugh! Uhh..NN!,"

He slided back inside her. "I think this would be more comfortable else where..Don't you..,"His hot breathe hit her neck. She panted as they layed down he forced her knees up until they reached her head.

"Ha! NH! NNH!,"

"C'mon let me hear your voice!,"

He pushed harder. "AAAH!,"

She clenched her teeth. Sasuke could feel his body melting against hers.

He sat her up and lifted her off the floor. "W..Why are you lift...ing me?...Ah!,"

"Your about to fall watch it,"

"Your doing it... on purpose...!,"

"You think so," He rocked again.

"AAAHHH!,"

Sasuke stood her up and slammed her against the bed. "Dont! Ugh!,"

"NNH! Nuh! Ugh...,"

"Haah! Haah! Haa!NH!," She closed her eyes and relased.

"..Kaori..Nh...Kaori!," He finally climaxed and pulled out of her.

"...,"

She opened her eyes slightly.

"You okay? Are you awake again?,"

She slightly nodded and looked up. "Are you ready for round 2?,"

He thrusted back inside. "AAAH! No! It's...Too...Deep! AH...AAAH!,"

She grabbed the blanket under her and nearly pulled it off the bed.

"Ah...No more...I'm...Close...AH! Auuh! Auh!," She bit her bottom lip hard and drew blood.

"Spread your legs wider Kaori,"

"No..AH!,"

Sasuke looked down at her face. He stroked her face gently.

The bed creaked louder and louder. "Uh..!...Ngh!..NN,"

She trembled under his touch.

Sasuke reached down and rolled her clit with his thumb.

"HIIIH! Ah! Not there..! AAh!,"

He smirked. "You really enjoy this don't you. When I touch you there with my fingers before you begged me to do it harder,"

He latched himself onto her neck.

"No that's not it...Ah! Sasuke-Kuuun,"

He chuckled and grabbed her waist and thrusted harder.

"Auh! Sasuke I'm coming..,"

"I know...,"

They both released there second climax.

"AAAH!,"

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly and sighed.

"Amazing Kaori...," He kissed her lips and then her forehead.

She layed under him silently and tried to catch her breath.

"Did you like it?,"

She blushed and looked away.

"I guees you did," He lifted his hand which was covered with her liquid.

"N-no...," He licked his fingers clean.

She closed her eyes and giggled.

Sasuke hovered over her,

"What is it?,"

"You...Are the only one I care about...I love you Kaori..,"

"I love you to Sasuke-kun,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke layed lazily on the bed staring down at the cute girl. Who happened to be licking his shaft with a cute look on her face. "Nn...Nn...," Sasuke frowned as he wastched his lover lick all around him. Sasuke pushed her head away gently util she sat up halfway, Sasuke sighed and looked up at her. "What's wrong...?," She asked breathing heavily and wiping her mouth clean of pre-cum or saliva. "Your terrible at this, "I'm not feeling anything...You really do suck when it comes to sex," Sasuke got off the bed and pulled up this boxers and grabbed his white shorts he threw on the floor. "You didn't like it?," She asked her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

Sasuke stretched out before answering her. "I'm going out with Naruto...I'll see you later," She watched him leave and looked down at the floor sighing lightly.

XxXxX

Kaori walked from the store holding a bag. She did a long sigh and looked at the ground as she walked home. _'Sasuke was very displeased with me this afternoon...I better learn more if I want to stay with him for a long time..,' _She stopped her thoughts as she bumped into someone's back. "I'm sorry," She loooked up at the tall man. He turned to her and smiled. "Hello there Kaori," She giggled at the man. "Hello Kakashi," The white haired man was walking out of a small cafe. She looked at with confused eyes. "You ate at a resturant by yourself? That's embarassing...," Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked around he quckly leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's _that_ kind of cafe...," He winked and blushed a small hint of pink.

She didn't have any idea what he was winking about, but she went along with it.

"Um...Okay...,"

"I'll see you later...," He waved at her and started to walk away. She was still confused but shrugged it off. A orange book was laying on the ground and she smiled. "Kakashi-," She looked up and he was gone. It was book she always saw him reading. Make-Out Paradise. She picked it up and put it in her bag and hurried home.

XxXxX

Turning the page of the book her face grew red again. Of course she couldn't resist the tempting offer to read the book. 'Will Sasuke be happy if I did it this way?' She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for dinner. She heard the front door close. Quickly she hide the book in her underwear drawer. "Kaori, I'm home!," Sasuke shouted. She ran to the living room and smiled at her lover sweetly. Sasuke blushed a bit and grabbed her chin. "Welcome home Sasuke," she giggled and he placed his lips on hers.

"What's for dinner?,"

"Um...I was hoping...If we could not eat yet," He looked at her. "Why?," He might say no because of this afternoon but it doesn't hope to try. "Could...We try...what we did earlier?," It was embarassing to ask. Sasuke frown and turned away "No,"

"Why not?,"

"Because you suck at blowjobs,"

"Blowjobs?,"

"See?,"

"Please! I promise I'll make you feel good this time," Saasuke rolled his eyes and watched her. She seemed pretty determined and embarassed at the same time. "Fine...But if you fail again I'll punish you,"

She nodded and smiled. Sasuke and Kaori walked into the bedroom. Sasuke sighed and pulled off his shirt and his shorts. Kaori blushed at his toned body as he slowly pulled off his boxers. Kaori got on the bed with Sasuke and she grabbed his large shaft. She gulped and looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at her. She grabed him more firmly and licked the head. Sasuke flinched a bit before she licked around him the large shaft. She grabbed pushed her head down and frowned. _'He's to big to fit in my mouth,'_ She pushed deeper and felt him hit the back of her throat. She pulled out quickly and coughed.

He sighed and sat up "We're done," Kaori blushed and widen her eyes and grabbed his leg. "No wait I'm sorry,"

Sasuke reached for his underwear. "Please Sasuke," She grabbed his arm. "What dammit?," He turned to the girl. She sniffled and covered her eyes with her hand. "I...I just...I just want to...M-make you feel good...Just like y-you d-do me," She sobbed. Sasuke sighed and put his underwear down. "What is it with you today?," She kept crying softly. "God...," He grabbed her hand and placed in on his manhood. "S-Sasuke?," She stopped crying as he started to move her hand with his. He flinched and bit his bottom lip. "Just like that...Y-yeah...," His stomach felt butterflys as Kaori watch him.

"Is that how you do it?," He simply nodded and leaned his head on her chest and grabbed her shoulder gripping it hard.

"More! Move your hand with mine Kaori...," She nodded and blushed. "Sasuke...Your so hot...,"

"S-Shut up...Nn...Fuck!," He felt himself become hard and his climax approaching. "Hurry!," He said glaring up at her. She got down and put her mouth on his shaft again. Sasuke grabbed afistful of her hair. _'Just think about the book...'_ She rubbed her tongue along him and sucked more. Sasuke's eye narrowed as he watched her. "Mmm...," She frowned and tried to focus on his penis. "K-Kaori...Oh...Baby," She blushed as her face got hot.

Him saying her name got her wet. Sasuke pushed her head down as he finally reached his climax. She got nervous when he shot inside her mouth.

She swallowed and opened her eyes halfway. She slowly retreated and kept sucking until he _'popped'_ out of her mouth. Sasuke gasped and came again. She looked up at Sasuke who was panting and laying down with his eyes closed. Kaori gasped and closed her legs. "What is it?,"

"Nothing...Sorry," He smirked and sat up. "Did you get wet just by looking at my face...Your so perverted Kaori," She felt him sit her on his lap. "Open...," He commanded and she pulled her legs open. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw her jucies all over her legs and soaked through her underwear. "You get this wet...Amazing...," She pulled her underwear to the side of her clit and pressed his finger down on it. She threw her head back and moaned.

"S-Sasuke...Stop!m" She felt her stomach do flip flops. "Kaori...I have to punish you...Remember?,"

"But you said if...I didn't please you-,"

"You didn't...The first time...," He grabbed her waist and pushed her on her hands and knees. He stopped at her entrance "Your such a good girl...So I'll make you feel good," He pushed inside of her. She gasped and fisted the bedsheets. "You so tight dammit...I can't get used to you...," He hissed and grabbed her waist pushing inside her faster and harder with each thrust. She pulled the blanket more and Sasuke layed on her back kissing her backand shoulder. "Hey...Don't come...," He frowned and he smirked as he hit a different spot. "Yeah! Sasuke right there...Deeper! Harder," She begged louder and louder. "Don't come...,"

She could hold it anymore no matter how many times Sasuke told her not to come. She shuddered and came as she feel on the bed. "Dammit Kaori...I told you not to cum...Well...I have all night to punish you...," He pulled her back up and her screams and moans echoed throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to change Kaori's character a bit. I hope you like the new chapter, I'll update soon. 3

* * *

"Sasuke! Get off me!," Kaori whispered.

"Ssh, Stop moving you idiot!," He whispered snapping at the girl under him. Kaori felt him lift her legs and wrap them around his waist. "I knew it! Your such a per-," He pressed his lips against hers.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!," Kaori glanced through a small hole in the bushes, Sakura was looking for him. Sasuke smirked through the kiss. Kaori growled, He pushed his tongue through her lips causing her to gasp and nearly swallow his tongue. His hand snaked up her frilly white blouse and roughly grabbed her breast. She let out a small yelp, he kept his handsome smirk plastered on his face and continued to knead her breast. In response Kaori closed her blue eyes as she felt the sensation going between her legs.

"Does it feel good Kaori?," He whispered, leaning into her ear. "Stop before someone see's," She whispered back.

"Your always worried about that, but I told you to focus on me," Kaori's eyes shot open when he bit down on her neck. She covered her mouth, Sasuke sat up in-between her legs. He licked his lips and pulled her red skirt up, exposing her frilly pink panties. Kaori felt his bulge against her through her panties. She looked down as he grabbed the crouch of her panties, in a second Kaori arched her back off the ground, he pushed himself through her folds. "Sa-Sasuke!," She squeaked his name aloud. "Say it all you want Sakura's gone," He said as he thrusted into her. "That's not the point," Sasuke pulled her up and laid down, Kaori's face turned pink when he grabbed her waist and forced her down, getting deeper into her lower region.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to moan aloud. He held onto her waist so tightly she thought it was bruise and he kept thrusting, watching her breast bounce with her. "I'm the only one who can do this to you Kaori," He reached up her shirt and bra, quickly grabbing her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. _'You're the only one who __would __do this to me' _She thought to herself as she didn't have the voice to speak anymore, her throat was dry and she was hot. Kaori only released moans now. Sasuke grabbed her waist again and he continued to pump inside her and rub against her spot. "Let me hear you Kaori," He breathed. Strands of her pink hair stuck to her sweaty face.

"Your so beautiful,"

Kaori clenched Sasuke's blue collared shirt as he kept hitting her spot. She closed one eye and fell to his chest. "I'm cumming! Sasuke! I can't hold it anymore," Sasuke pulled her up and off him. She looked down and meet his gaze. "Sasuke?,"

"We're not done yet,"

Kaori found herself lifted up off the ground and straddled around Sasuke's waist, her back pressed against a tree. "Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke!," She was nearly screaming his name as he relentlessly ramming into her entrance. Her shirt pulled up over her breast, Sasuke surrounded her nipple with his lips. She could feel her liquid soaking her underwear and Sasuke's penis. "Kaori! Say it again," Kaori bit her lip but she couldn't fight back the pleasure he was giving her. "Sasuke! Ah! Sasuke, ah! Hah!," Sasuke pulled out of her as he released over her exposed belly. Kaori pulled her legs from around his waist and leaned against the tree and let her liquid fall from between her legs. They both panted and Sasuke adjusted his clothes.

He held his hand out. Kaori looked at it and stood up, ignoring his kind gesture. She pulled her shirt back down and adjusted her panties. She walked past him, Sasuke turned and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?," She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!," She kept repeating and hitting his chest. Sasuke looked down at the angered pink haired girl. "You Pervert!,"

"Kaori?," He grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes. "Why'd you do that? What if someone saw us!? What if Sakura saw us?!,"

"Why are you so angry! We've done this before!,"

"Has it ever come across you to ask if I did-," Sasuke grabbed her chin and looked into her blue orbs. "No it didn't, Since you moaned my name so much," He teased and a that smirk appeared on his face. "Th-that's because your always…Doing those things," She lowered her voice and blushed. "No! I'm leaving!," She said shaking her head.

"Where are you going?!," She turned and glared at him. "Home! You Jerk, I'm Going Home!," She shouted before storming out of the bushes. Sasuke sighed and followed the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke?," They both stopped and turned to Sakura, Kakashi and, Naruto. "Where were you guys?," Sakura asked. Sasuke walked closer to Kaori stood close to each other. "I was looking for Kaori," She felt her face turn red. "Stay away from me!," She barked her blush enhancing across her face heated face. "Kaori don't push Sasuke," Sakura spoke up as she walked over to him. Sasuke turned to Kaori and she could have swore he flashed a smirk.

"Uh! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!," She shouted.

They all watched as she ran off. "Grr…Sasuke what did you do to Kaori," Naruto asked. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's probably nothing, right Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke kept a small smile across his face. '_She's so cute when she angry'_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaori angrily ran into her home and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it and sighed softly looking at the ground. Sasuke immediately flashed into her mind and she blushed.

'_Pervert!' _she screamed in her head.

~ A Few Days Later~

Sasuke walked ahead of the team, his hands stuffed in his pockets and frowning, as they arrived back from another D-ranked mission. "I'm exhausted," Naruto yawned loudly and stretched. Annoyed Sasuke turned to him, "If your tired from only pulling a few weeds and cleaning up a house then your pathetic,"

"What'd you say Sasuke?!,"

Sakura pulled him back and punched him in the head. "He's right Naruto!," Sakura shouted. "Ow! Whats your deal Sasuke, you've been on edge ever since that day Kaori stormed off," Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Dammit! Don't mention her name around me!," They all paused and looked at him. "Did you two fight or some Sasuke," Kakashi smiled under his mask. "…Why would us fighting get me upset, it's not like we're dating or anything…Tsk," Sasuke turned and hurried off. Kakashi's smile still shined."Wait, Sasuke!," Sakura called away but he had already disappeared.

The sound of rain hit the window. Kaori sighed its was late at night and she was still up, only in her night gown. She looked at the empty side of her bed, to find it empty. Sasuke usually slept over her house at night, sitting up she leaned against the wall and pulled her legs to her chest. The pair would always eat together when he was around, he'd cook her dinner and they have some actual heart to heart conversations and even sleep together. Kaori felt her face blush again when she remembered Sasuke's touches. Kaori let her legs fall and she gently touched her thigh. _'Sasuke,' _The front door opened and she froze. Sasuke, soaking wet slowly stepped inside. He glanced at Kana, startled she had quickly covered her self with her blanket. "Sasuke! Wh-what are you doing? That's breaking and entering!,"

"No it isn't, you gave me a key," He stated dangling the key. Kana blushed . "Well what are you doing here?," She asked. "

"I had to talk to you,"

"Okay…but I was just about to take a shower so..," Sasuke sighed.

"Don't you think after all the times I've seen you naked, I'd think you'd be able to relax around me," Kaori sat up and frowned. "For your information, most of those times were involuntary!," He didn't reply, Sasuke stood in the middle of her bedroom and stare at her. Kaori go off the bed and grabbed her towel from her chair. She put it over his hair, "You'll catch a cold Sasuke,"

"I know that," He said. Sasuke felt his hands twitch when she began drying his hair. He wanted to touch her. He stepped forward and her chest gently touched his. "Sasuke…,"

He flinched and stopped moving. "Take your headband off, I can't get all of your hair,"

"It's fine just let me use your shower," He gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her motion. Kaori blushed,

"Sure," He walked past her and into the bathroom.

Kaori sighed as she swung her feet on the edge of the bed. _'Sasuke's here….In my shower,' _The door opened and Kaori sat up and turned her head away. She blushed when he came out in only a towel covering his waist. He plopped down next to her. They grew quiet. Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "So? Are you still mad?," He asked. He expected her to turn to him and get angry again.

"I don't know," She said looking up at him. "When I left the other day, I was completely upset and I was today too, but….When I saw you come inside it all went away,"

He felt a smile form on his face. He cupped her cheek and pulled her into a sweet kiss. _'I'm touching her, she's mine,' He slowly pushed her onto the bed. He slid his hand up her gown and cupped her breast. She moaned as he began to knead, lightly touching her nipple here and there. He pulled down her underwear and spread her legs with his knee and sitting in between her legs.. Kaori pulled him down on top of her into another kiss. _

"_Don't run away from me Kaori,"_

"_Yes, Sasuke,"_


	5. Chapter 5

"I absolutely refuse! No way! No!," Kaori shouted at Sasuke. Naruto and the others just stared at the two. "Would you lower your voice already!," He shouted back. "You're the one yelling!," She continued.

"Just what are they fighting about this time?," Sakura asked.

"Beats me," Naruto shrugged.

"What did you say?!…That's not the point, I refuse to go to ANY hot springs with you!," Sakura perked her ear up and hurried over to the two. "Hot Springs? I'd love to go with you Sasuke!," She blushed.

Kaori smirked. "Yeah, why don't you take Sakura, unless you had something planned?," She smirked and put her hands on his hips. Sasuke suddenly smirked and it put her smirk to shame. "Fine, I'll bring Sakura and everyone else,"

"Huh? Me and Kakashi," Naruto asked.

"Sure, since Kaori doesn't want to just the two of us to go," She growled. Sasuke had something up his sleeve. "Fine,"

Kaori and Sakura sat against the edge of the hot springs. They had been in it for a while and hadn't said a word to each other yet. Kaori was just using it to hide from Sasuke. "Say Kaori," Sakura said. "Yeah?,"

"How did you and Sasuke become close?,"

Kaori blushed. And turned her head. "It was involuntary," She said simply. Sakura gave her a confused look. "Just talk to him, he's a stubborn, big headed, know-it-all jerk…but he's still human, just get to know him,"

"Actually, I think Sasuke like you Kaori,"

"Huh?,"

"He's always around you and protecting you, I mean you and I are really different, Sasuke likes girls with long hair but I think he's like every other and looks at a girls body," Sakura said looking down at herself. Kaori sighed. "You've got half of it right,"

Sakura looked at her. "Nothing! Don't worry about him Sakura, I'm going to go inside," She said frantically and hurried out of the bath house.

She poked her head out of the women's changing area. _'Hallway clear, now if I could just make it to my room,'_ Kaori readied herself. She rushed down the hallway, she reached her room and busted through the door and slammed it behind her. "Finally," She turned around to find Sasuke sitting on the bed in his robe and his wet hair dripping. "What-?!,"

"You pretty easy to figure out, I knew you'd come here," Sasuke stood from the bed. Kaori growled but dizzily fell back against the door. _'Darn it, that hot springs….This was his plan!,'_

"_Heh, I'll help you," Kaori panted as he walked closer to her._

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura and Naruto walked down the hall towards Kaori's room. "Where are we eating at?," He asked. "The inn is serving us downstairs, Kakashi told me to get Kaori because he can't find Sasuke,"

"Forget him, let's just go eat,"

"Your being a pain in the butt Naruto," Sakura knocked on Kaori's door.

Kaori gasped. "Who…unh is it?," She moaned.

"Sakura and Naruto, Kaori there's food downstairs, Kakashi is waiting," She said through the door. She gasped again when Sasuke lathered her clit with his tongue. "Sasuke…Stop, I'm going to come,"

"Kaori are you okay?," Kaori saw the door knob twist and she panicked.

"I'm…uhn…fine!," He flicked his tongue on her clit. She arched her back off the door. "I'll be down in a minute…Auh!," She clasped her hands over her mouth when he sucked on it. Pleasure shot throughout her body and she felt her body shaking. "Are you sure Kana? I can come in if you want?," Sakura insisted. She took her hands away and dug her hands into Sasuke's hair.

"…I'm…Fine," She whimpered. "Please go eat…Without me,"

"Um..Alright," Sakura said. She turned away with Naruto and they left. Kaori felt heat below her waist and she screamed. Sasuke licked his lips and Kaori slid to the floor and onto the ground. Her breathing was uneasy, Sasuke stared at her for a bit before standing up. She weakly looked up at him as he untied the sash on his robe and smirked. "Heh, we aren't done yet, Kaori,"

Naruto belched loudly and fell on his back. "That's disgusting Naruto," Sakura said and sighed, turning to plate sadly. "What is it Sakura," Kakashi asked. "…You haven't seen Sasuke?," She asked with worry in her tone. "Don't you worry about Sasuke, He can take care of himself," He said. "I know, but, he's been really distant with everyone," She said."Aw, Sasuke always like that, expect for when he's around Kaori," Naruto said sitting up. "…How did those two meet anyways?," Sakura asked. "Beats me," Naruto shrugged.

"Ahhh…Ahhh! Sas….ke…," She arched her bed off the bed as she released. Sasuke held her waist and smiled when he felt her relax. He leaned over and trailed kisses from her neck to her lips. "Don't fall asleep now, we've barely done anything," Her eyes were half open, she was covered in beads of sweat. "…Or was it so good you passed out again?," She felt him shift a little. "So, where do you want it?," Kaori gasped when he picked her up and made her straddle him. She screamed out when he pushed the back of her wall. "Sasuke! Ah…Too…..Deep!…Deep," She moaned. Sasuke just watched her breast bounce with every thrust. "I'm loving this view Kaori, you look amazing," Sasuke grabbed her by her pink hair and pulled her down into an open-mouth kiss. She pulled away and gripped his shoulders.

"Sasuke! I can't anymore, I think I'm going to come again,"

"Come Kaori," She put her head on his chest and felt his pace pick up. Kaori felt waves of pleasure from Sasuke and she felt her climax approaching. "Sasuke! Sasuke," She called his name out repeatedly. He was loving every minutes of her. _'I love you Kaori,' _She felt him climax along with her and she fell on his chest. "Regret not wanting to come with me now," He asked, She just looked up at him and closed her eyes with small smile on her face. Sasuke smiled and kissed her.

Sasuke walked into the room. "There you are," Sakura said with excitement. "Where have you been?," Naruto asked. "None of your business," He said sitting down next to Sakura. "Oh, where's Kaori?," She asked. "I went to get her but she was asleep,"

"Oh well, since you're here, you might a well eat," Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he picked up his chopsticks, he grabbed a small roll but before he could put it in his mouth, the door slide open. Kaori growled, she was furious. "Back to your senses already? I didn't think you would be up so soon,"

"Sasuke…Uchiha,"

She flinched. "Your dead!," She shouted.

Sasuke jumped out of the way and she chased after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura leaned against a tree. The team was waiting for Kakashi. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was standing and staring off into the distance. Naruto sat down with a pout. "

Then she remembered what Kaori said. _'Just talk to him,' _

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um…Sasuke,"

He turned his head to her. "How are you?,"

"..I'm fine," He said simply. "Sasuke!," Kaori jumped from the trees and landed a few feet in front of them. "Good Morning Naruto, Sakura," Kaori smiled and waved. "Oh, Good Morning," He said. "You…," She turned to Sasuke with a look of anger and held out a blue shirt that was folded in her hands. "I would appreciate it so very much if you stop leaving your clothes at my house, it's a mess and it's all your clothes,"

"Why didn't you just take it to my house," Sakura watched them. They were having a conversation when she could hardly get a few words out of him.

"Because the last time I stepped a foot in your house, you gave me an earful about touching and moving your things around,"

"Yeah that's right, you kept moving things around,"

"Grr…Sasuke, stop blaming me for you misplacing _your own _items,"

"I'm not, you took my water bottle and drank out it,"

"Well, _you're_ the one who offered it to_ me_,"

"That's only because you came into my place out of breathe,"

"Because I had just got back from a mission!," She said with her voice getting higher.

"That _you_ decided to take!," He said raising his voice back. "Whatever, just come get your clothes from my house because I refuse to go to yours," She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You have a key don't you," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I left it at my house,"

"Your so hopeless," She shrugged. "I'm the one doing _your _laundry so how hopeless can I be?," She smiled Sasuke huffed and smiled back. "Well, I'll see you later," She said. "Bye guys," And she left. Sakura frowned a bit and walked to Sasuke. "Say Sasuke, what's your relationship with Kaori," She watched as he just gave her a smirk. "She's something…," He said and looked back at the ground smiling. Sakura looked at him and made a confusing look.

"I mean she has a key to your place and everything….," She gulped and asked. "Are you guys dating?,"

"We-,"

"Kakashi! There you are we've been waiting for hours!," Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked up at him. "Yeah what took so long?," Sasuke asked. "Sorry sorry," He said. Sakura looked at Sasuke and her fist balled up a bit.

"Say Naruto," Sakura whispered and leaned down to Naruto. "What's Sasuke and Kaori's relationship," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Beats me, they fight all the time so I don't see how they could be together, well actually, Sasuke does seem a bit different when she's around, maybe they are close friends," He said.

"I see," It was true Sasuke was different when around Kaori and she was determined to figure out why.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke…Ah! Stop it!…Some one's gonna see," She was under him as he kept trying to kiss her. She palmed him but he still kept pushing down on her. "Sasuke! Stop it! Get off!," He grabbed her wrist and held them on the ground. She felt his tongue go into her mouth. Kaori felt her tongue dancing with his. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Sasuke! Get off so I can get home," She growled. "Stop fighting me Kaori, I don't really care who see's us, you're the one who wants to hide it,"

"Be-Because it's indecent and inappropriate," Sasuke sighed and laid on her. "You haven't let me touch you in four days, it's really starting to get to me," He said. Kaori blushed. "Sasuke, as soon as I deal with this, I'll let you…," He looked up at her. They stared down into each others eyes before he kissed her lips. "Deal with what tell me," She pushed him off and stood up. She dusted herself off and Sasuke stood up. "Tell me…,"

"No," She said quickly and began to walk away. "Dammit, I told you," He grabbed her arm and she turned to him and tried snatching it away abut she lost her footing. They fell from the bushes with Sasuke on top of her. "Th-The same position again?! Sasuke get off me,"

"I was just trying to help you, you idiot,"

"What did you say?!," She shouted. Someone cleared their throat. The team watched the pair. Sasuke was in-between Kaori's legs and she was under him. Kaori faced turned red from her ears to her neck.

Sasuke got off her and sighed. "Where have you guys been?," Naruto asked. "Sasuke followed me and we fell when he got handsy," Kaori said and crossed her arms. "Handsy?! I was only trying to help you since you won't tell me what's wrong with you," She coughed and turned to him. "I said, it's fine," Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her close, He put his forehead against her. "You…Your sick aren't you," Kaori sighed. She didn't want to say anything because Sasuke always over reacted. Sakura blushed when she noticed their lips were very close. "I'm taking you home," Sasuke said. "No way! I've got tons to do…And I don't feel…like arguing…,"

"Kaori?," She felt her balance go off and she began to fall. "Kaori!," Sasuke caught her and shook her slightly. "Hey! Kaori…," He growled.

Kaori sighed as Sasuke took the thermometer out of her mouth. "It went down, so just stay in bed and I'll bring you a cool towel,"

"Sasuke, I'm fine really, I can do it,"

"Shut up and do as I say," He said. She watched him walk out of the room and she laid back against her pillow. She looked around her room. Sasuke had took her clothes off and folded them up already, he even changed her clothes and fed her. Sasuke came back with a large bowl and a small cloth. "What's that for?," She asked weakly watching as he se I down on her end table. "It's to cool you down a bit," He dipped the towel in the water and squeezed it. He pulled her blanket off of her and began to clean her face and neck. The towel really did cool down her body a bit. She watched as he pulled up her night gown and exposed her upper body. "What are you doing?!," she shouted. "Relax,"

"It's okay Sasuke I can take it from-," Sasuke gave her a stern look. "It's fine Kaori," He dipped the towel and squeezed it. He placed it on her stomach and gently washed her. "I'll take care of you got it?," She clamed down and nodded. Sasuke continued to wash over her, she found herself becoming relaxed and eventually fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaori's stood in her shower and let the warm water wash over her. It felt good against her tense muscles. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel and began drying her pink hair. She stood in front of the steamy mirror and wiped it clean. She looked at her self in the mirror to find a shocking discovery.

"Grr…SASUKE UCHIHA!," She screamed.

"Say, Sasuke where's Kaori?," Naruto asked. "How should I know,"

"You're her friend, give this to her," Naruto held out a necklace and Sasuke took it. "She left it at my house the other day," He said. Sasuke gripped it tightly. _'His house?' _Sakura looked up at him.

"Sasssssukkeee!," Kaori screamed. She landed in front of him with a loud thud to the ground. "You'll pay!," She shouted. He gave her a confusing look especially at what she was wearing. Naruto fell to the ground and pointed at her. "What are you wearing in the _summer_?," He asked. Kaori blushed, she was wearing a large over coat with the hood up. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What _are_ you wearing?," Sasuke asked. "_You're_ the reason why I'm wearing it!," She shouted pointing at Sasuke. "What are you going to blame me for this time?," He asked.

"Blame you, I know you did it?!," She shouted.

"Did what?," She blushed. "You know exactly what?!," She shouted and walked closer to him. "Take this off or you'll going to get heatstroke!," Sasuke said to her and began tugging on the coat. "Stop it! Stop it!," She fought back and held on to it. Naruto kept laughed at the pair. "Stop being so stubborn-," Sasuke let go of the coat and Kaori fell back. She fell on her back and her coat opened up. Sasuke smirked, "That's what your hiding?,"

There was dark penned mustache on her face. Naruto and Sakura fell back and started laughing, hard. Kaori blushed and stomped her foot onto the ground. "Sasuke Uchiha! You bastard!," She shouted to the sky.

Kaori finally wiped the pen off her face. "Well at least you got it off,"

"That doesn't matter, It was embarrassing," She said coming from the bathroom. Sasuke was laying on her bed twirling the necklace Naruto gave her in his hands. "Oh my necklace where'd you get it?," She asked walked over to the bed. "Naruto, he said you left it at his house," He said. "Oh, I must've when I went over to give him his wallet," She said. "You went over to his house to do that?," She nodded and sat on the bed next to him with her legs tucked under her. Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "What is it?," She asked. "Why didn't you ask me to give it to him,"

"Because you weren't around, what's the problem?," She asked. He turned away, Kaori smirked and suddenly straddled him. Sasuke's cheeks turned a small pink "Are you jealous Sasuke?,"

"Of Naruto? Not even close," He said. Kaori leaned down to his ear. It was her turn to take control. "Don't be angry with me Saaassuke," She whispered into his ear seductively and licked the rim of his ear.

He looked up at her. _'Dammit,' He said to himself, he couldn't resist her advances, especially when she said is name that way._

_Sasuke panted as Kaori slowly sucked his member. She was teasing him, Sasuke gripped the sheets of her bed and flinched when she grabbed the base and began to stroke it quickly. "Kaori," He moaned and grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down her pace increased and he felt his climax approaching, faster and faster. Sasuke laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with his forearm his breathe was getting shorter and it stopped when he came inside her mouth. Kaori sat up and opened her mouth a bit, his fluids dripped from her mouth and onto her chest and the bed. Kaori sat up and sat on the edge of the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean her face. After a few minutes she walked out, drying her face with the towel. "Kaori?,"_

_She smiled at him. "Maybe I could have gave you a little more, If you hadn't drawn all over my face," She huffed and laid down on her bed. Sasuke frowned as she closed her eyes, his eyes caught the pen and smirked. If he wasn't going to have her, she wasn't going to have a clean face._

_The night, Kaori woke up, Sasuke was gone again and she walked into the bathroom. She turned the light on and turned to the mirror. Her eyes widen. On her face was a monocle, beard, curly mustang and frown lines on her forehead. _

"_Saaaaaasssukkke!,"_


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura tighten her fist as she approached the meeting point with her team._ 'It's settled, I'll tell Sasuke how I feel today, I wont let anyone stop me!_'

She looked up to see Naruto Sasuke and Kaori standing on the bridge. Sakura frowned and approached the three. "When will you be back?," Naruto asked. "Three days," She said. "Three days?," Sasuke frowned a bit. "Chill Sasuke! It's only a C-Ranked mission, I'll be back really soon,"

"Ahh, What am I supposed to do while your gone?,"

"Don't be a big baby, I'll make it up to you when I get back," She said. "Whatever, just be safe alright," He ran his finger through her pink hair and she smiled. "Understood, Bye you guys!,"

"Later Kaori!," Naruto shouted. When she left Sasuke sighed. "Great,"

'_It's like it's meant to be or something! She's gone and now I can tell Sasuke how I feel' _Sakura felt her cheeks' turned pink.

Kaori through the middle of the field with her team. "So you aren't worried about your boyfriend being alone with another girl while your gone?," Kyoko teased, her friend had short green blackish hair and a long bang over her right eye. "Not funny Kyoko, Sasuke would never cheat," Kaori said to her. "You two seem like the perfect couple, what's your secret?," Riana smiled, she had somewhat long hair that reached her mid-back and it was a violet color and it was pushed back my her head protector. "Perfect? Not even, Sasuke's a bit-,"

"Aren't you older than him? How did you guys meet?,"

"But one year Kyoko,"

Kaori smiled and crossed her arms. "We didn't meet one day and magical hit it off…We had some problems,"

"Oh! A story tell us!," Riana giggled and clung to her arm. Kaori sighed "No way!,"

"Wah? Why?,"

"No wait, I bet I can guess how you two met,"

[Kyoko's imagination]

_Kaori fell to the ground and weakly looked up. Three men smirked and looked down at the injured girl. "Who's that?!," They looked up to see Sasuke standing on tree branch with a smile on his face and a sparkle from his shiny teeth. He jumped down and stared up at the men. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll protect you! Just stay behind me,"_

"_Who are you?,"_

"_Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha,"_

[End]

Kaori raised her pink eyebrow and looked at Kyoko. "What the hell,? Not even close!,"

"Oh, I bet I know!," Riana squealed.

[Riana's imagination]

_Sasuke walked through Konoha with his hands in his pockets. He looked up and he was taken aback when a long pink haired woman walked towards him with her breast half way exposed. "Hey there handsome, wanna play?!,"_

"_Your beautiful, let me have you!," He flew at her and kissed her. "Oh nooo, not there!,"_

[End]

Kaori blushed. "Your more further off!," She shouted. Their sensei turned around, she had curly long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "I think I can conjure up an educated guess," She said.

"Not you too Sakamoto-sensei,"

[Sakamoto-sensei's imagination]

_Kaori stood up as she held the small cut on her arm. "You bastard! Watch what your doing!,"_

"_Relax it was an accident," Sasuke said approaching her. "It's bleeding now," She whined. "I'm sorry alright, let me see it," He said and grabbed her arm and pulled her a bit closer to him. "Stay away! Pervert!," She shouted._

"_Pervert?!," And they began to argue. _

[End]

"Boooooriiing!," Riana and Kyoko shouted in unison. "Actually, that's really close sensei," They turned to Kaori. "Just reverse the rooms a bit and rearrange some scenes,"

[Kaori's Memory]

_Sasuke slightly dodged the flying kunai and it grazed her shoulder, making a clean cut. Kaori came from the bushes and gasped. "I'm sorry!,"_

_Sasuke glared at her a bit. "Be careful, there's other people around here," He said. "I know I said I was sorry! Here let me take a look at it," She said pulling his arm. "Ow! What are you doing?!," _

_Kaori fell forward and bashed her forehead against Sasuke's. He fell back and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry!," _

_Sasuke growled and stood up. "Are you really that clumsy?," _

"_What did you say, it was an accident! Relax pal," He kept his glare on her. "Your so uncoordinated, no wonder you missed," _

"_Bastard! Get away from me," She pushed him away Sasuke grabbed her by her arm as he fell. She screamed and shut her eyes. Kaori opened them when she looked up , Sasuke was over her and her skirt was exposing her panties. She gasped when his head was between her breast. Kaori blushed and pushed him off. _

"_Perveeert!,"_

[End]

Kyoko and Riana stared at their friend. "That's how you met?,"

"Yeah, that's all,"

"Aww I was hoping for something a little bit perverted," Riana whined.

"Or even a little romance," Kyoko sighed.

Kaori shrugged. "I just gave you that," She stated. "Well it is romantic," Sakamoto smiled.

Sasuke walked away as they said their byes. Sakura watched Naruto and Kakashi walk away a bit before following Sasuke. "Hey Um...Sasuke,"

"Yeah?,"

"Can we talk for a bit?,"

"Later, I have something important to do," He said and walked away. "Oh, but Sasuke…,"


	11. Chapter 11

Kaori laid next to Sasuke he had an arm around her waist. Their bodies were covered up with her blanket. "Sasuke?," His eyes were closed and he was relaxed.

"Hm?," He moaned in a sleepy tone.

"I bought you some tomatoes' today, but I dropped them,"

"It's fine Kaori, we'll go get some tomorrow,"

The room grew silent.

"Sasuke?,"

"Yeah?,"

"…I love you," He was awake now. He opened his eyes and he looked at her. "Kaori, why are you acting so strange?,"

"I'm not…I want to tell you, I love you, I've been in love with you for a while now," Sasuke felt his heart beat pick up. "Kaori, you've told me you loved me before, that's not a funny joke, did something happen? "

"I'm not joking Sasuke, I want to tell everyone how I feel about you, I don't want to hide it anymore, I love you,"

Sasuke smiled and touched her nose with his. "I love you too Kaori," She felt her tears falling again. "When you came home…Why were you crying?,"

"…I was just thinking, if I had fallen in love with you but you didn't love me back, or if I never had you in my life…My life would be lonely,"

"Kaori," He kissed her tears and her forehead. "Your such an idiot, it's simply, don't think about those kind of things," He said. She smiled and Sasuke suddenly sunk under the blanket. Kaori started to laugh as Sasuke began to tickle her sides. He popped up between her legs and slithered up to her face. "You know, I think about those things to sometimes, I don't want you to leave my side," He kissed the valley between her breast and trailed kisses to her neck. Kaori moaned as he nibbled and sucked on the area a few times. He came back down to her breast and surrounded her nipple with his lips. "Ah, Sasuke,"

"Just relax," He whispered and disappeared under the blankets. Kaori moaned and arched her back.

There was a knock on the door. Kaori got off her couch and walked to the door. "Oh, Kyoko, Riana, what's up?," She asked. They looked excited. "Guess what?! Guess what!?," They kept shouting in unison.

"Whoa, what's ups?,"

"Hey there Kaori!," Sakamoto smiled. "What's this I hear about the Chunin exams?," Kaori asked. Sakamoto held out a small piece of paper. "Yep, here's the application form, if you want to take it this year, sign it and go to room 301 at 3pm, five days from now at the academy, don't be late,"

"Hold on Sensei!," She shouted as she hurried off. Kyoko and Riana grabbed onto Kaori's arm. "I'm so excited," Riana squealed and they began to walk back. "Hey Kaori if it came down to it, do you think you and Sasuke will end up fighting each other?," Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, but I won't lose,"

"Oh speak of the devil!," Kyoko shouted. They turned to see Team 7 walking towards them. "Ah! Kaori! Guess what?!," Naruto smiled and ran towards them

Kaori let out a sigh of annoyance. "Your going to the Chunin exams?,"

"How'd you know?," He asked. "Because we're going too, I'm so excited," Riana smiled big and bright. "You too Kaori?," Sasuke said. "Yeah, Sensei told me today? And they won't shut up about it," She said pointing to her team mates. "Sasuke! If it ever came down to it, would you fight Kaori," Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Of course, I haven't lost to her once and I'm not going to start now,"

"You two gave the same answer," Kyoko said. Kaori glared at Sasuke and crossed her arms. "What's this you said, about beating me? You've never once beat me Sasuke,"

"Really? Wanna bet? How about the time-,"

Kaori blushed. "Shut it! That was different, you fought dirty,"

"Oh a lovers quarrel! Up close and personal," Kaori glared at them. "You two are really pissing me off," Kyoko and Riana began to run away. "Get back here!," She chased after them as they giggled. "Kaori's scary!,"


	12. Chapter 12

Kaori laid next to Sasuke he had an arm around her waist. Their bodies were covered up with her blanket. "Sasuke?," His eyes were closed and he was relaxed.

"Hm?," He moaned in a sleepy tone.

"I bought you some tomatoes' today, but I dropped them,"

"It's fine Kaori, we'll go get some tomorrow,"

The room grew silent.

"Sasuke?,"

"Yeah?,"

"…I love you," He was awake now. He opened his eyes and he looked at her. "Kaori, why are you acting so strange?,"

"I'm not…I want to tell you, I love you, I've been in love with you for a while now," Sasuke felt his heart beat pick up. "Kaori, you've told me you loved me before, that's not a funny joke, did something happen? "

"I'm not joking Sasuke, I want to tell everyone how I feel about you, I don't want to hide it anymore, I love you,"

Sasuke smiled and touched her nose with his. "I love you too Kaori," She felt her tears falling again. "When you came home…Why were you crying?,"

"…I was just thinking, if I had fallen in love with you but you didn't love me back, or if I never had you in my life…My life would be lonely,"

"Kaori," He kissed her tears and her forehead. "Your such an idiot, it's simply, don't think about those kind of things," He said. She smiled and Sasuke suddenly sunk under the blanket. Kaori started to laugh as Sasuke began to tickle her sides. He popped up between her legs and slithered up to her face. "You know, I think about those things to sometimes, I don't want you to leave my side," He kissed the valley between her breast and trailed kisses to her neck. Kaori moaned as he nibbled and sucked on the area a few times. He came back down to her breast and surrounded her nipple with his lips. "Ah, Sasuke,"

"Just relax," He whispered and disappeared under the blankets. Kaori moaned and arched her back.

There was a knock on the door. Kaori got off her couch and walked to the door. "Oh, Kyoko, Riana, what's up?," She asked. They looked excited. "Guess what?! Guess what!?," They kept shouting in unison.

"Whoa, what's ups?,"

"Hey there Kaori!," Sakamoto smiled. "What's this I hear about the Chunin exams?," Kaori asked. Sakamoto held out a small piece of paper. "Yep, here's the application form, if you want to take it this year, sign it and go to room 301 at 3pm, five days from now at the academy, don't be late,"

"Hold on Sensei!," She shouted as she hurried off. Kyoko and Riana grabbed onto Kaori's arm. "I'm so excited," Riana squealed and they began to walk back. "Hey Kaori if it came down to it, do you think you and Sasuke will end up fighting each other?," Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, but I won't lose,"

"Oh speak of the devil!," Kyoko shouted. They turned to see Team 7 walking towards them. "Ah! Kaori! Guess what?!," Naruto smiled and ran towards them

Kaori let out a sigh of annoyance. "Your going to the Chunin exams?,"

"How'd you know?," He asked. "Because we're going too, I'm so excited," Riana smiled big and bright. "You too Kaori?," Sasuke said. "Yeah, Sensei told me today? And they won't shut up about it," She said pointing to her team mates. "Sasuke! If it ever came down to it, would you fight Kaori," Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Of course, I haven't lost to her once and I'm not going to start now,"

"You two gave the same answer," Kyoko said. Kaori glared at Sasuke and crossed her arms. "What's this you said, about beating me? You've never once beat me Sasuke,"

"Really? Wanna bet? How about the time-,"

Kaori blushed. "Shut it! That was different, you fought dirty,"

"Oh a lovers quarrel! Up close and personal," Kaori glared at them. "You two are really pissing me off," Kyoko and Riana began to run away. "Get back here!," She chased after them as they giggled. "Kaori's scary!,"


	13. Chapter 13

Kaori let her hair down and put her headband around her neck and pulled on her black leggings. She pulled on a red sleeveless shirt that came up to the top of her abs. "Alright, I'm ready to go,"

Sakamoto, Kyoko and, Riana turned to see Kaori walking towards them. They smiled as she waved. "Alright! She's here,"

"Sorry, I'm late,"

"It doesn't matter! I'm just glad you're here," Kyoko said wrapping her arm around her neck. "Well, You three, come back safe," Sakamoto said softly. They looked up at her and smiled. "Yes!," They said in unison. They walked through the doors, Kyoko still had her arm around Kaori's neck. "Let gooo! I can walk on my own Kyoko!,"

"Hey look, It's Kaori, Kyoko and Riana," Naruto turned to them and smiled. Kyoko took her arm away from around Kaori's neck. Kaori held her neck and playfully glared at Kyoko. "Kaori," She turned to Sasuke. "Hey, How is it so far?," She asked him. "Going a bit better than I expected, Speaking of which we have to talk," Kaori looked at him with a confused face. "Hm?,"

"Wow, is that really Kaori?," Ino said staring at Kaori. "She looks, so cool,." Sakura looked up at Kaori and frowned before turning away.

"You can keep blowing that horn Uchiha," Kaori scoffed and looked away from him and crossing her arms..

"Why are so stubborn?!,"

"Yeah? Like your one to talk, you never listen to the warnings **I** give **you**," Riana and Kyoko sighed. "Looks like they're at it again,"

"Yep,"

"Sa-Say, when did those two get so close?," Ino stammered as she noticed Sasuke was grabbing her wrist and standing quite close to her, Kaori and Sasuke looked at her.

"We've always been like this, it's annoying?," Kaori sighed.

"Me? Annoying?," He snapped and she turned to him, his eye twitched in annoyance. "It's only the afternoon and your already driving me crazy,"

"I just got here!,"

"You don't know Ino?," Kyoko said. "Know what?,"

Riana snickered, she knew where this was going. "About Sasuke and Kaori," She said tapping side with her elbow. "About them? Aren't they just friends or something? I though Kaori said she hated Sasuke,"

"Yeah, but you know what they say, hate and turn into love,"

"What there's no way Sasuke would fall for her, they don't have a relationship," Ino said shruging and smiling.

"What are you talking about?," Kaori frowned and they looked at the girl.

"Sasuke's, my boyfriend,"

"Kaori's, my girlfriend," They said in unison.

Naruto's breathe hitched in his throat.

"What?! Since when did you two start dating!?," He shouted

"Last year," Sasuke said. "Oh, wait, I've never told anyone besides my team," Kaori said scratching her temple. _'Oh and…Sakura' _Kaori sighed and hung her head. "What's with you all of a sudden?," He watched her turn gloomy.

"Sakura, did you know about this?," Ino whispered. "Sakura?," Sakura just stared at the ground, her mind went back to what Kaori had told her the other day.

"_Sakura…about that…I do understand your feelings for Sasuke, so I won't hide it anymore," Sakura looked up at her. "Sasuke and I, have been dating, for about a year now, I'm in love with Sasuke, with my very being, and I won't give him up to anyone, unless I'm dead," Sakura felt her heart ache. "You and Sasuke are dating?," _

"Well, Whatever just listen to me for a second," Sasuke said and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "When this exam starts…Don't get all reckless, I can't protect you, not until we've gotten together again," Kaori blushed and darted her eyes to the ground and looked at him in the corner of her eye. "Wha-whatever, same goes to you," His lips formed a small smile.

"I'm excited too now," Kaori said turning to Riana. Riana smiled and cheered.  
"Let the Chunin exam's begin!,"


	14. Chapter 14

Kaori felt a knot appear on her temple and she put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke…Your pissing me off,"

Sasuke smirked. "Well…If you want to settle this fight right now, who's stopping you?,"

"Grr….," Kyoko pulled Kaori by her arms. "You two, enough fighting, save some energy for the exams,"

"You two fight more than Naruto and Sasuke," Riana groaned.

Naruto and Kaori pointed at Sasuke. "Well, he starts it," They both said. _'**No**, you two are just to hot headed,'_ Kyoko said to herself.

The written test was easy, thanks to Naruto, and Kaori's team made it through. Kaori wanted in line behind Team 7 so they could get there scrolls and gate number. Once they did, Kaori didn't see Sasuke anymore. She turned over the scroll in her hand, a heaven scroll.

'_I hope I don't run into him'_

"Ready you guys?!," Riana shouted. "Riana, lower your voice!," Kaori said. "Oh right, Sorry," They walked through the gate and into The Forest Of Death.

"Wow, this place is so huge on the inside," Kyoko said. "That's why I've come up with a plan." She said turning to the two. "We won't stop walking until we've gotten a little closer to the Tower, And then when we find other teams, we'll just take their scrolls,"

"That sounds easy," Riana said. "Easier said than done, we don't know who these people are or what they're capable of," Kyoko said.

"Are you getting scared Kyoko?," Kaori teased.

"Of course not!,"

"Well then, if we use out teamwork, there's no way we'll lose!," Kaori shouted. They smiled at her. "Wait, aren't you the one that said not to yell,"

"Oh, that's right, sorry, sorry," She blushed.

"Wow, who's that?," A tall man with chin length red hair stared down at Kaori from a tall tree. "Just some more Leaf Genin," A girl said. She had short hazelnut hair. "They don't look so strong, let's take'em out," Another girl said, she had long purple hair. "No wait," The man's eyes turned a bright white. "They have a heaven scroll, so do we, so it won't make a difference even if we do fight them,"

"Aww, Shibaki you're no fun!," The hazelnut girl groaned. He looked down at Kaori and licked his lips.

Later that night, Kaori and her team had ran into another enemy, Kaori brought her leg down on his chest, He groaned and his body sunk into the ground from the impact. Kaori leaned over and grabbed an earth scroll from his pocket. "Alright! We did it," Kyoko squealed. "Well it's getting dark now, shouldn't we find a place to sleep?," Kyoko said. "True, but I can't sleep so I'll let you two sleep,"

"Are you really alright with that?," Kyoko asked. "Sure, I'll protect you guys and the scrolls," Kaori stated. Riana felt tears form in her eyes. "Kaori, you really are an angel sent from heaven," She said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaori sighed.

The two slept under a large hollow of a tree. Kaori sat in between them. _'Sleep, who could sleep at a time like this? Sasuke, I hope you guys are alright right now,'_ She looked up at the moon that was only source of light she had.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke groaned in his sleep as his neck kept stinging in pain. _He looked at his younger self who was crying and pleading for his fallen family. Sasuke heard a girl scream and he turned to see Kaori on the ground. Sasuke ran over to her and lifted her up. "Kaori?,"_

"_Why?," She whimpered. "Why didn't you save?! You said that you would protect! You're a liar," she shouted at him as Sasuke lifted his hand to find it covered in blood. "No, No, not you, Kaori!,"_

"Kaori…Kaori…," Sasuke clenched his fist.

Kyoko screamed as she fell to the ground with aloud thud. Kaori glared at the trio in front of her. A girl with long purple hair, short hazelnut hair and a man with red hair. _'These people are sound-nin,'_

"Hmp! Is that all you three are capable off," The girl with long purple smirked.

"Just who are you bastards?!," Riana shouted. The girl with long purple hair lifted up an earth scroll. "We were just waiting for you guys to grab one of these,"

Kyoko checked her pocket. "You took my earth scroll!," Kaori growled. "Just who are you people anyway,"

"My name Shibaki and this is Kaku and Chou," The girl with long purple hair smirked. "Leaf Genin? The Hidden Leaf village is truly pathetic!," Kaku charged at Kaori. "Kaori!," Riana shouted as her friend charged right back. Kaku blink and Kaori had disappeared for a split second and delivered a powerful blow to her face. Kaku flew back and held her mouth, she looked at her palm to find blood. "You…!,"

"We're no ordinary weak Leaf Genin,"

"Wow, she's strong, alright lets get out of here!," Shibaki said licking his lips. The girls glared at them before disappearing.

"You did it!," Riana shouted and hugged her. "Yeah, but I didn't get the earth scroll back, so now we have to go search for another one,"

"Yeah and we only have two days left not counting today,"

Kaori groaned. "That just means we have to work harder, right?,"

"Right!," Her teammates said in unison. After searching through the forest and multiple enemies they kept finding heaven scrolls, until...

Kyoko weakly pulled out a scroll from the man's hands. "It's an earth scroll!," She said. They turned to her. "Great so now we've got both again," Riana said excitedly kicked a person's body away. Kyoko groaned and held her side. "Kyoko?,"

"Damn this guy did a great deal of damage to me," She said through clenched teeth. Kaori put Kyoko's arm around her shoulders. "Alright, you've done enough, so let Riana and I take the rest from here,"

"Thanks guys," She said weakly.

Riana grabbed Kyoko's other arm and put it around her shoulder like Kaori. "Your our friend, no need to say thanks," Kyoko blushed and smiled. "Alright let's go finish these dumb exams," Kyoko shouted. Kaori glared at her. "Hey….Weren't you the one who was excited about this whole thing?,"

"Uh…Hehe," Kyoko let out a nervous giggled.

"Hopeless,"

Shibaki just watched as Kaori and her team walked towards the tower. "I want to fight her, she's strong, maybe she might even be able to entertain me," He said. "Quit fantasying over her and let's get going! I want to see the next round," Kaku snapped.

"Aww bitter because she punched you?," He teased. She slammed her fist into the tree trunk and left a large dent. "No, I'll just repay get back at her a hundred times over, I swear I'll break her arm if I get the chance,"

"I'd looove to see that," Chou said. "I'll make her scream in pain, and make her regret ever punching me,"


	16. Chapter 16

Kaori and her friends entered the tower. They found all of their friends there. Some injured than others. "Hey look it's Kaori!," Naruto shouted. Sakamoto gasped and looked at the door. _'They're safe!' _She sighed of relief. "See? Told you, you worry to much," She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Sasuke looked up at Kaori and a smile formed on his lips and a sigh of relief. _'Good, she's okay,' _

Kaori and her team got in line. Kaori looked around to see Sasuke, she smiled at him but she raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was holding his neck. "It's them," They looked into the direction Kyoko point to see the team that had attacked them earlier the day before. Shibaki turned to Kaori and smirked.

"That prick! I'll smash him and his girl scouts," Riana snickered at her friend.

"The monitor will show you who your opponent will be," The Hokage announced and a wall opened to show the large monitor.

Sasuke frowned as the name appeared on the monitor.

"Um..Ka-Kaori," Riana stammered looking at the monitor and shaking her friends arm. Kaori turned to her. "What's gotten you so worked up?,"

Kyoko pointed in front of her and Kaori looked up at the screen. "That's why,"

Kaori turned to the girl. _'Oh, it's the one I hit, earlier' _

**Kaori Ryuichi**

_**VS**_

**Kaku Shineri **

"Oh Yeah! Get that girl Kaori!," Naruto shouted from up above. Kaori looked at Naruto. _'Why is he so excited?!'_

"You!," Kaku growled. "You'll pay for what you did," Naruto turned to Riana. "Do they know each other?,"

"Yeah, that girl attack us and stole our earth scroll, Kaori hit her in the face, so I guess she's holding a grudge,"

"But…I wonder if Kaori will be able to stand through this match," Kyoko said with worry in her tone. "Why's that?," Sakura asked. "She hasn't slept since we got here?,"

"That's not good," Sakamoto said.

Sasuke just looked down at his girlfriend. _'You better not lose…You idiot'_

"Begin!,"

Kaku charged at Kaori.

"Hmp, this battles as good as won for us," Shibaki said. They turned to him. "What's that?!," Kyoko growled. "Your friend maybe good with her brute force, but Kaku is a master at crushing bones,"

"…She won't lose," Sasuke spoke. They turned to Sasuke now. "Kaori won't lose to someone like this,"

Kaku swung her leg at Kaori's legs but she leaped up and kicked her in the chest. Kaku skidded back and glared up at her, she coughed and snarled as Kaori just stared at her. "You…Bitch," Kaori ran at her and disappeared again. Kaku gasped ad Kaori came up from behind her and grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her to the ground.

"Ha! Who said something about Kaori losing," Naruto smiled. "Go Kaori!,"

Kaori held her hands out and got in a stance.

Shibaki chuckled and leaned over the railing. "What's wrong booby-bombs? Didn't you say wanted to smash us?," Kaori looked up at him. "What'd you call me?," She asked.

"Kaori look out!," Naruto shouted. Suddenly, Kaku grabbed Kaori's arms and slammed her down to the ground.

"She's got her in a Tiger Lock," Sakamoto gasped.

"No way! Kaori!," Riana shouted. "I told you, Kaku crushes bone didn't I?,"


	17. Chapter 17

"You distracted her!," Naruto shouted at Shibaki. "You bastard!," Riana shouted. "It's her fault for taking her eyes off someone in battle," They turned back to see Kaori on the ground. Kaku wrapped her legs and thighs around Kaori's neck and grappled herself onto Kaori's arm. "I'll break your arm!," Kaku screamed. Sasuke saw Kaori wince in pain, Sasuked gripped the railing and looked down at Kaori.

"Kaori!," Sasuke shouted. They all looked at him and so did Kaori. "Why are you on the ground? Get up! Fight seriously, I thought you said you never lose," Kaori frowned and felt something burn in side her. "Sh-Shut up! Give me a break Sasuke," She said as she forced herself to sit up. "Ka-Kaori! Stop! She'll break your arm," Kyoko shouted at her.

"Sasuke, say something to her," Sakura said.

"Kaori, are you losing? I guess you really are just all talk," Kaori looked up at Sasuke. "Your pissing me off Uchiha!,"

"Are they really fighting right now?," Kakashi asked. "Looks like it," Sakamoto said and they both sighed.

'No, they aren't fighting_, Sasuke's getting her mad on purpose,' _Sakura said to herself and looked back down at Kaori.

"Sasuke!," Naruto shouted "Your supposed to be supporting her, what kind of boyfriend are you?!,"

"Just watch! If you've seen Kaori in battle you'd know,"

"He's right, Kaori's a fighter, she would never give up, no matter what," Sakamoto said gripping her shirt.

"Wha-what are you doing?! Are you crazy, I'll break your arm," Kaku shouted as she felt Kaori sitting up. "It's just an arm!," She said. "Ka-Kaori!," Kyoko shouted.

"No simply injury like _**that**_ will stop me! I won't give up, I said I'd smash you didn't I?,"

A hideous sound was heard. Kaku looked up at Kaori. "Is she serious?," They all looked at Kaori's broken arm in shock. Kaori looked down at Kaku. "So that's what I'm going to do,"

"H-how the hell do you expect to fight with a broken arm?!," Kyoko shouted angrily at her friend. Kaori just smiled.

"Ka-Kaku get up!," Chou shouted. Kaku snapped back and jumped away but before she could get further from her. Kaori had flew at her with quick speed and delivered a series of round house kicks to her abdomen. Kaku felt her body ache and she fell to her knee's and blood fell out of her mouth. "She's still fighting, even with just one arm!," Riana said.

Kaku stood up and ran at Kaori. Kaori used her right arm and forced her palm onto Kaku's chest. Kaku felt all of her breathe leave her body, Kaori leaped and punched the back of Kaku's head, Kaku got back on her feet and Kaori drive her elbow deep into her stomach, Kaku screamed as she flew back into the wall and it began to crumble and fall on her.

"The winner of this match, Kaori Ryuichi!,"

Sasuke smiled. Kaori disappeared from the arena and appeared next to Sasuke. "What's that I heard you saying? I'm all talk?!,"

"Why were you playing around?," Sasuke asked. "Unlike you Sasuke I don't rush in blindy," She walked over to him and moved his hand from his neck. "...Sasuke, what happened? What is that?,"

"Don't worry about it," He said and shook her hand off. "What do you mean don-," Kaori dropped to her knees and grabbed her arm._ 'Shit…It's starting to hurt now,'_

"Kaori! We need to get you treated," Sakamoto said. "But Sasuke…," He leaned down and hugged her. "Don't worry, even if you weren't here, I'd still win, so I'll meet up with you later," Kaori smiled as he caressed her cheek. Kaori felt his warm hands relax her a bit and she leaned against his chest. Sasuke felt her body become heavy and he growled.

"Kaori, you idiot! Don't fall asleep _**here**_!,"


	18. Chapter 18

Kaori sat by Sasuke's bed side and looked over him. He ate soup silently, Kaori kept her eyes on the curse mark on his neck. Sasuke noticed this. "Kaori, stop worrying about it, I'm fine now," He said looking at her sad face. "So? Who's your opponent for the final round,"

"Shibaki," She said simply with a sad tone. "That guy huh?,"

"Yeah,"

"…How's you arm?

"It's fine," Sasuke grabbed her arm. It was fine. It wasn't broken, her arm had healed quickly. "When are you leaving the hospital? It's been two days now,"

"Soon, miss me already," He teased. She just kept her sad face as she watched him. Sasuke sighed and leaned over in bed to kiss her. Kaori blushed but kissed him back. "I told you, I'm fine," Sasuke gave her a stern look and she smiled a bit. Kaori flinched when Sasuke grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. "What do you think your doing?!."

"Your breast have grown a bit? Are you gaining weight?," The room was silent for a second until a hit was heard. "Oh I'm sorry, let me go get you something," She growled. "Think about that, you pervert!," she shouted and walked out of the room. Sasuke held the lump on his face and he smiled.

Kaori put some coins in the vending machine and pressed some buttons to get cans of tea.

"Sasuke's girlfriend is visiting and he asked not to be disturbed," She grabbed the two cans of tea from the slot and sighed. She turned to see Sakura talking to the nurses. Kaori walked over to the two. "It's fine she can see him," Kaori said. "Oh alright," Kaori looked in her hands, Sakura held flower in a vase in her hands. Sakura followed Kaori down the hall. They didn't speak to each other until Sakura broke the silence. "How is he? Is Sasuke alright? Is he healthy?,"

"He's **too** healthy," Kaori growled. Sakura raised an eye brow. Kaori opened Sasuke's door and Sakura blushed as she walked in. "Hello Sasuke," Surprised Sasuke turned to her. "Hey Sakura,"

"I brought you some flowers, they aren't anything special, I just wanted to brighten the room until you got out,"

"Thanks," Sakura sat down on a stool next to his bed. Kaori's stool. Sasuke smirked and looked up at Kaori. "Are you still mad?," She threw the can at his face but he caught it. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Kaori! Sasuke's injured he can't get into fights right now," Sakura snapped at her. Kaori glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Like I said he's **too** energized,"

Sasuke chuckled and opened the can. "You're a baby,"

"And you're a pervert," She said walked over to the other side of his bed and sat next to him. "Anyway, have you seen any of Shibaki's fighting styles?,"

"No, but it doesn't matter, I'll smash him," Sasuke looked at her after taking a sip of his tea. "Listen Kaori, Don't go blindly rushing in like you always do,"

"I don't even do that?,"

"Yeah you do, remember how we fought," She laughed. "And remember who won?," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Your getting pretty cocky, want a rematch,"

"Anytime,"

"Alright, right now," Kaori smiled and stood up, swinging her arm like a windmill. "Really? Alright, don't say I abuse the injured," Sasuke smiled and laughed. "What? What's so funny,"

"It's nothing, your so scatter brained, it's cute,"

"Cute? That wasn't the image I was going for," She said. "Image?," Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend smile.

"Yeah, I was going for the mature look, now that my figure has come in," She struck a pose with her hands on her hips and Sasuke couldn't hold in his laughter. "I've ruined you,"

"What?! I still have my mature image,"

'_So they don't always fight…,' _Sakura said to herself_. _He ran his hand through his hair. Kaori opened her can of tea and drank some. "Hey Sakura, who's Naruto's opponent?," Sasuke asked. "It's Neji from the Hyuuga clan," Sakura said. "He better not lose," Sasuke sighed. "Sasuke…," Sakura started. "Don't you know who your opponent is?,"

"Yeah, Kaori told me,"

"Sasuke, that sand guy is really strong,"

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine, but in the mean time could you leave Kaori and I alone for today, I have to tell her something,"

"Uh…Sure, Get well soon Sasuke,"

"Thanks Sakura," Sakura left the room. "Now, Why are you pouting?," Sasuke said turning to Kaori. "I'm not pouting!...But you two seem real chummy lately," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly on top of him on all fours. "How about I put a smile on your face?,"

"I said I'm not pouting-Mm, ah!," Sasuke's knee grinded between her legs. "You really are a pervert,"

"Well, look who my girlfriend is,"


	19. Chapter 19

The room was a bit dark because the shades were pulled closed, Sasuke was on top of Kaori under the blanket. She blushed and shivered from his gentle touches.

Sasuke licked her neck and began sucking on the skin. Kaori moaned and put her finger to her mouth. "Sasuke," He stopped sucking and turned her to him and kissed her, Sasuke trailed his hand down under the blanket and opened her legs wider. "Sasuke…Is this okay? Aren't you still hurt?,"

"Hmp, is this an excuse for you to be on top this time?,"

"It's not really," She blushed. "So just relax," She nodded and felt him push himself inside her heated entrance. Kaori moaned loudly as Sasuke lifted her left leg up and pushed in deeper Kaori covered her mouth trying to hide her loud voice, Sasuke kissed her. "Your moans are louder than normal, maybe it's because we haven't done it in a while," She pressed her lips together and moaned with her mouth closed. Kaori felt Sasuke increase his pace and she couldn't hold back her moans. "Sasuke…Ah…Ah…Uh," He was starting to pound into her heat. "Why are you so rough today? Sasuke!," Sasuke grabbed her breast through her shirt and kneaded her breast. "Mmm...,"

"Don't you like it this way? Your always begging me to go faster," He put both of his hands on either side of her head. "Your so cute when your feeling it Kaori," He said to the girl moaning under him. Kaori bit her lip and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Yes, Yes, Yes," She moaned between thrust Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and smiled. "I missed you! I love it when you touch me," She moaned. Kaori felt her climax coming with every thrust he made inside of her. "Coming, Coming," She whimpered. Sasuke buried his face into her neck and moaned. Kaori felt her self release as she felt his. They both panted and laid with each other. Kaori smiled as Sasuke sat up and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you Sasuke,"

"I love you more Kaori,"

Naruto and Sakura walked down the hall together. Sakura was back this time she had some more flowers and Naruto with her. "It's good to hear Sasuke will be getting out of the hospital tomorrow, right Sakura," She smiled and looked down at her flowers, blushing. "Yeah,"

"What's up with those two?," Sakura looked up to see Riana and Kyoko sitting next to Sasuke's door. "Hey you two, what's up?," Naruto asked.

Riana looked up at him. "I-it's nothing,"

Sasuke's door opened and Kaori stepped out. She looked up at them and smiled. Her cheeks were pink and she was still a bit sweaty. "Hey Kaori, how's Sasuke?," Naruto asked. "You can go in and see him, I'm going to the bathroom," She hurried off with her head down. They watched her run away and walked into Sasuke's room.

Kaori threw the wet cloth into the trash and walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She looked up in the mirror to see her face was still red. After leaving the bathroom, she went to the vending machine and put some coins in. "Mmm…My stomach hurts…,"

"Really? How about I give you some medicine,"

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?," Kaori turned to him and glared at Shibaki. "Nothing out of the ordinary," Kaori felt him squeeze her breast and she turned to kick him but he backed away. "Don't worry, I won't do anything like your boyfriend, I just thought I'd say hi to my opponent,"

"Go home," She said pressing a few buttons on the vending machine.

"Don't be so cold," He stepped forward and she instantly threw the can at him, Shibaki grabbed the can out of mid air and smiled at her. "Thanks, you know, your pretty cute when your mad," She glared at him. _"Have you seen this Shibaki's fighting style?,"_

"_No, but it doesn't matter, I'll smash him,"_

"_Don't go blindly running in Kaori,"_

Kaori felt her hand twitch. She actually did want to see Shibaki's fighting style. She was itching for a fight. Shibaki opened the can that she threw at him and leaned his head back to drink it. Shibaki smirked and removed the can from his lips. "Now, now, you shouldn't pick a fight in a hospital," Kaori had tried to hit him while he as caught off guard, he held her fist with one hand and the can in the other. "But, since you want one I'll give it to you,"

Sasuke and the others heard a scream and a crash out side of the room. "That's Kaori's voice," Riana said. Sasuke got out of his bed and opened the door. Kaori was on the ground holding her stomach and trembling violently. "Kaori, what happened?," Kyoko shouted running over to her friend. Sasuke looked up at Shibaki who stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Wow, is that how you fight? I wonder how I'm going to play with you during the final round," He leaned down to grab her, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and Shibaki pulled back holding his hand. "…Ngh, strong grip you have there,"

"Touch her again and I'll break you half," Sasuke snarled. "Oh scary...Looks like I better go, these odd aren't looking to good for me" He said and hurried off out an open window. "You coward!," Naruto shouted as he was about to run after him. "Wait, Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto turned to him. "Forget about him,"

"What-," Kaori let out a loud cough and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Kaori, he must have really done a number on her," Riana said. She panted and Sasuke leaned down holding her in his arms. "I'll go get a doctor," Riana said running down the hall. "Kaori," Sasuke pulled her into a gentle hug and stroked her hair. _'That's why I told you to be careful' _He watched her wincing in pain, she couldn't even talk. He gripped her shoulder tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

After another morning visit with Sasuke, Kaori went straight to the training grounds. Shibaki kept flashing in her mind. _'All he did was hit me once and, I ended up like that…,' _She repeatedly hit several tree's with her fist. _'I won't lost to him, I have to get stronger…some how,_'

"Kaori! Kaori, come quick," Kyoko shouted from a distance. "Can't it wait, I'm busy,"

"No, it's about Sasuke!," She shouted. Kaori quickly ran over to her friend. "What about Sasuke?!,"

"Well, something happened at the hospital," Kyoko said. Kaori frowned and ran towards the hospital at full speed.

Kaori held a water bottle in her hand, sitting on a bench and she squeezed it until it make a cracking sound. "Sasuke's missing? How? I just saw him a few hours ago…," She bit her bottom lip. She shook her head. _'I won't cry…I have to go finish training' _She got up and began running but quickly stopped and stared at the ground. _'I'm not in the mood to…Sasuke…where did you go? Are you okay?…Sasuke' _

"Kaori?," She turned to her sensei who was smiling at her. "Sakamoto-sensei!,"

"I heard the news about Sasuke, I'm sure he's safe," Sakamoto said touching her head. "I hope so…,"

"Buuut, in the mean time, Sasuke would want you to keep training and win your match right?," She looked at Kaori and winked. This made Kaori happy and she smiled. "Of course,"

"Alright let's go,"

"Huh?,"

"I won't let you go through this alone, we'll train together, I'll even teach you a secret,"

Sakura sighed and looked down at the flower in her hands. Ino sat next to her as they sat in front on the bench in front of the hospital. "I know your worried Sakura but, I'm sure Sasuke's fine,"

"That's not all I'm worried about,"

"Huh?,"

"It's nothing…," Ino watched her friend become sad again. "Sasuke and Kaori, they're so close, it's crazy, I want to know…what's so special about Kaori that he's fallen head over heels for her," Just as she said that Kyoko and Riana were walking past. "Hey Sakura, Hey Ino," Riana smiled and waved at them. "Hey you two," Ino greeted back. Sakura looked up at the two. "Hey, Riana, Kyoko, do you know why Sasuke and Kaori came to be what they are? I mean, how did they even start dating?," Kyoko chuckled.

"That's the same thing we asked Kaori when she told us who she was dating," Riana nodded and spoke up. "I remember one day Kaori told us she hated Sasuke's guts," They two began talking one after the other telling the love story.

"Yeah, and I heard Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't acknowledge the girls who confessed that they liked him,"

"Kaori and him met by a total accident and after that they kept running into each other and eventually became friends,"

"Then, after a few awkward scenes they just got up and started dating,"

"Yep, Apparently Sasuke had a crush on Kaori for a while but he never said anything," Ino and Sakura looked up at them in full attention. "Sasuke had a crush on Kaori before they even met?,"

"Yeah, Sasuke caught her training really hard a few times and she sparked an interest for him,"

"It's so romantic," Riana squealed. "But I think Sasuke told her something that made Kaori fall in love with him,"

"What did he say?," Ino asked. Kyoko and Riana turned to each other. "I don't know, I can't remember but it made her super happy," Kyoko put a finger to her chin. "Why all the questions?," Riana asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing," She said and clenched the flower. _'I won't lose Sasuke…,'_


	21. Chapter 21

After intense training and long hours everyday, Kaori was ready for her match with Shibaki. Sasuke still hadn't come back yet and his match was in the beginning. Kaori sighed and pulled on her dark red Chinese dress, it was open at the area above her breast, She pulled her pink hair into pigtails and put on her black flats. On each of her wrist were silver bands Sakamoto gave her.

Riana and Kyoko sat next to Ino and Sakura. "I'm so excited!," Riana squealed. "We get to see Kaori knock the snot out that bastard Shibaki," Kyoko said. "Yeah! I'm so ready! I'm excited! I'm going to mop the floor with Neji," Naruto shouted. Riana sighed and waved at him. "Naruto! Don't shout so loudly about that,"

"I wonder where Kaori is?," Kyoko looked around and as if on cue, Kaori walked inside with Sakamoto. "Ah! There she is," Naruto shouted. "Wow, she looks so fierce," Riana whispered to Kyoko. "Oh, Kaori!," She looked down at them and walked over to their seats. "Are you ready for this match?," Kyoko shivered as she saw her friend let off a dark aura. "Am I ready? I was born ready for this moment! I'll mop the floor with that pervert Shibaki!,"

"Geez you sound like Naruto," Ino stated. "You better make Sasuke proud of his girl," Riana smiled giving her a thumbs up. "Sasuke?…Sasuke…," She quickly lost her spirit and looked down at the ground. Sakamoto slide over to them. "Don't mention Sasuke around her! She get's depressed," Sakamoto whispered. "Ye-yeah, Kaori are you ready to win," Riana asked again.

"Yeah…Yeah," She said in a lazy tone and pumped her fist in the air weakly. Kyoko's eye twitched and she watched her friend. _'Then why do you sound so lame?'_

"Hey Kaori! It's starting, it's starting," Naruto said pulling her towards the railing of the arena. "Geez a little excited aren't we?," Kaori said following the boy.

The matches were indeed starting and of course, Naruto's match was the first one. After several amazing heart stopping reactions, Naruto won his match against Neji. The second match was supposed to be Sasuke and Gaara but Sasuke still wasn't there, Kaori bit her lip. "Sasuke, please hurry," She said out loud. "Worried about your boyfriend? Don't worry, I bet he'll be back in time to see you lose," Shibaki said walking past her. Kaori growled and glared at him in the corner of her eye. Another round came and it was Kankuro and Shino. Unexpectedly, Kankuro suddenly forfeited his match and Shino won. Kaori held her breathe, thinking she was next but it was Shikamaru and Temari's turn. After being so close and about to finish Temari off, he forfeited and Temari won.

"Really? Really Shikamaru?! ," Ino shouted from her seat. Once they noticed Sasuke wasn't here, they pulled Kaori's match. Shibaki smirked and went to the center of the field.

"Good Luck Kaori!," Kyoko shouted.

"You can do it!," Riana shouted. Kaori waved at them and jumped off the top of the stands. Once she landed on the ground a circle formed under feet in the form of a fierce tiger. The crowd watched in awe.

Kyoko turned to Sakamoto. "Sensei? Just what kind of training did you do out there," Shibaki smiled at them and held up a peace sign. "Really good training,"

Shibaki's eyes widen and he stared at her in shock. "I'm impressed you improved so much in such little time but, let's see if you can beat me,"

"Shut it!,"

"Hm?,"

"I am in no mood for your teasing," She snapped. "I see, then let's begin,"

The announcer watched the two. "Begin!,"

Shibaki suddenly disappeared. Kaori turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him and throwing him into the wall as if he were a small pebble. He slammed into the wall and groaned. "Damn, I mean it you really have improved," He pulled himself from the hole and stood on his feet. "But let's get serious,"

"I've been serious," She replied. Shibaki licked his lips and he ran towards her. Kaori ran at him as well and they began an intense close combat fight. They threw punches, kicks and hard blows. Shibaki quickly found an opening and jabbed his elbow into her abdomen. She was pushed back with a bad ache in her stomach. She skidded on the ground and she growled as Shibaki still had a smirk on his face. Kaori leaped into the air and brought her fist down, surprised he jumped back and Kaori punched the ground, making the earth move and crushing the ground instead. Shibaki whistled. _'So if I get hit by that hand, I'm a goner,' _Kaori didn't stop her pursuit as she ran towards him, Shibaki kept backing up and Kaori kept throwing punches. Shibaki smirked again as he kept dodging her punches. "What's the matter booby bombs? Your boyfriend not being here means you can't put up a good fight," Kaori felt something burn inside her.

"I don't think Shibaki knows getting her mad isn't doing him any good," Kyoko sighed. "She's so fast!," Riana smiled.

Kaori kicked him and sent him flying. She appeared behind him and kicked him up into the air then appeared above him and grabbed his arm and pushed him into the ground. She backed off and watched him struggle to get up, his smirk was gone. _'Damn, I got her mad…I guess that's no good,'_

"Don't those two know any jutsu?," Ino asked. "Well actually, Kaori is a master at tae-kwon do and martial arts, and with her strength she doesn't really use jutsu," Riana smiled and kept her eyes on her friend.

Kaori screamed as Shibaki sent her slamming into the wall with another strong throw. Kaori fell to her knees and blood fell from her lips. "Oops I was trying to hold myself back," Kaori smiled and stood up. "Hold your self back? Is that what that was? I thought I told you to fight seriously," Kaori shouted. Shibaki got into another fighting stance and winked at her. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you and make you cry," Kaori just smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaori and Shibaki had been going on for a while. They were both heavily damaged. Kaori panted and glared at him._ 'I'm going to finish this, It's getting annoying…and I can't take another throw from him or I'm done' _Kaori changed her posture, and closed her eyes she held her hands over her chest like an X. She felt her energy building.

"What's she doing?," Naruto asked looking at her. "Kaori's ready to finish this," Sakamoto said. They looked at her and back at Kaori.

Kaori felt energy building around her and she opened her eyes, around her was green electricity. "Alright Shibaki!,"

He raised an eyebrow and got in a defensive position. '_This feeling...her chakra is increasing!,'_ Kaori suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him. _'She copied my move with just one glance' _Kaori brought her knee up and drove it into his spine he groaned and flew up. Kaori flew up with him. Shibaki regained his composure and turned to her. They brought their hands up and Kaori and Shibaki's fist clashed. Shibaki's eyes widens when blood spurted from his forearm. _'The hell did she do?,'_ Kaori grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back and threw him to the ground below. She spun and the wind around her formed a tornado. The wind covered her body and she flew down on him. Shibaki groaned as he felt his body feel as if it was being cut by thousands of razor blades. The tornado disappeared and Kaori appeared straddling Shibaki. "I win," She giggled. He couldn't move as he tried to get up but she stopped and sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you win Kaori," He managed to say.

"The winner of this match is Kaori Ryuichi," The crowd cheered and applauded. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped down and ran to her. "You won Kaori!," Naruto jumped up and hugged her. She laughed as he pushed their cheeks together. Shibaki struggled but eventually got up. "Damn, I told myself I wouldn't lose to you," Shibaki sighed and smiled at her. "Congrat's booby bombs!,"

"You weren't easy to beat!," She said. A single leaf flew down in front of them, and more slowly rained down. "A leaf?," Kaori was about to touch it but the leaves suddenly formed a large tornado. The tornado disappeared and Sasuke and Kakashi stood where the leafs were, back to back. Kaori could hear her heart beating in her ears by now.

"What's your name?,"

"…Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto and Kaori smiled. "I knew you'd show up," Naruto chuckled and smiled. "With that stupid look on your face I take it you won," Sasuke said. "Yeah, you bet!," He chuckled. "Good,"

Kaori ran past Naruto and into Sasuke's arms.

"**Sasuke**!," Surprised Sasuke blushed and stared at her dumbfounded. "Kaori? Why are you crying?," He asked as she sobbed into his black shirt. "What do you mean? You just up and disappeared and you expect us not to worry?!," Naruto shouted.

"Sorry about that…Are we late?," Kakashi asked. "Yes, very late…but we pushed your match way back and gave you extra time, so your right on time,"

Sasuke grabbed Kaori by the shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I made you worry…You fought," She nodded. "Yeah and she beat me to a pulp," Shibaki grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "I took good care of her so don't worry," He teased and Sasuke glared at him. "If you touched her…,"

"No need for that, Kaori won," Shikamaru said. Sasuke smiled and touched the top of her head. "Your okay?,"

"A little beat up but yeah, I'm fine," She said wiping her tears away. Sasuke leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "Don't cry…idiot," He covered his face and blushed trying to find it. Kaori blushed and nodded. "Let's go so Sasuke can start his match," Kakashi said. They all nodded.

Kaori and Shibaki walked towards the stairs together. "Good luck Sasuke!," Kaori shouted. Sasuke smiled and waved to her.

As they walked down the hall Shibaki watched her. "You seem happy," He stated. "Of course!," She kept a smile on her face and walked down the hall. Shibaki put an arm in front of her and she stopped. "who's there, why don't you show yourself,"

Kaori gave him a confused look until she felt a sudden presence. Two hooded men came from the darkness and stared at the two. "Who are you?," He asked. They didn't reply. In a flash they ran towards the two.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaori looked out the window from her hospital bed. Envious of all the other people walking through the village, of course many of them were upset and gloomy. The Hokage had died in battle. Kaori pulled the blanket over her head and sunk under the covers in a little ball. _'I hate this…If only I was strong enough I could have prevented Shibaki's and Sasuke's injuries,' _Shibaki had a broke leg and nearly died from broken ribs. She sighed, the door opened but she didn't hear it close. "I'm so stupid!,"

"Hey…," The blanket was pulled off her body and she looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her. "Sasuke! I didn't know you were coming today!," She smiled. "Well, I wanted to see how you were doing,"

Sasuke turned to the table next to her bed and saw a tray of fresh food untouched. "Haven't you eaten at least?,"

"No, I wasn't really hungry," Sasuke picked up the tray and pulled a stool up to her bed. He picked up the apple and pulled a kunai from his holster. "Sasuke I'm really not hungry, I'm fine see," She pumped her fist up but a loud crack sound was heard and she held her side. "Ow, ow, ow,"

"Stop moving around so much," He snapped. Sasuke held up a slice of the apple and he pushed it between her lips. "I can eat on my own, thank you," She blushed and began to eat whatever he fed her.

The door opened and they looked up to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walked in.

"Hey Kaori we came to visit!," Naruto chuckled. "Your to loud in a hospital Naruto," Kakashi said in a hushed tone.

Kaori smiled at them and waved, she turned to Sasuke, which to her surprise was giving Naruto a glare for a few seconds and went back to cutting the apple. "How are you Kaori?,"

She pumped her fist up again and smiled at Naruto. "I'm fin-ow, ow ow,"

"Shut up and finish eating," Sasuke said grabbing a spoon from the tray and scooping up a bit of porridge from the bowl. Kaori opened her mouth and Sasuke pushed the spoon in her mouth. "I can feed myself!," she pouted. "Well, if you eat then I wouldn't have to feed you, would I?," Kaori's pouting wasn't going away anytime soon. "When are you getting out of the hospital?," Naruto asked. "Soon I hope, I hate it here,"

"It's because your not patient enough to sit in one place," Kaori turned to him. "Why are such a pain today?,"

"Pain? Your being a big baby," Sasuke sighed and put the tray on the table next to her bed. "I'm not! I'm not!," She whined. Naruto gave her a look. _'Your acting more of a baby more than Shikamaru is'_

"Well, just relax and get some sleep already," He said pushing her down on her back. _'…Sasuke's a bit gentle today, is he upset?' _Sasuke turned his back to her. "I'll see you later Kaori,"

"Wait! Sasuke! Do you really expect me to lay down all day?," He turned back to her. "Of course not,"

"So why are you forcing me to stay here," Kaori pulled the blanket from her body and stood up. "Kaori, stop being so stubborn," Sasuke said and grabbed her by her shoulders and sat her down on the bed. She looked at him face with a frown, surprisingly Sasuke was looking down at her with a hard expression but soft eyes. "Sasuke? What is it? Your acting strange today,"

"It's nothing, like I said, I'll come see you later," He turned away from them and walked out the door without a second glance. _'Something's wrong with Sasuke...'_ Sakura said to herself. Sakura followed Sasuke out of the door. "Hey Sakura where are you going?," Naruto shouted. "I'll be back!,"

Sasuke glared at the ground as he walked past the park and the Ninja academy. "Sasuke!," He turned to see Sakura running towards him. "Hi Sasuke, I came after you because...you looked like you were upset about something,"

"It's nothing that concerns you," He said coldly. "Is it about Kaori?," Sakura clenched her fist tightly. He didn't say anything. "I mean I can understand if you two got into another fight," Sakura put her hand out in front of her. "All she does is pick fights with you, your fights get so serious at times you two even stop talking to each other for days, I don't see how she could treat you that way, after everything you've done for her,"

Sasuke felt his brow twitch and his glare on the ground seemed to have harden. "It's nothing like that, You don't get it," He said and turned away and began to continue his walk. Sakura sighed from disappointment when he walked away.

'_Kaori, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, you got kidnapped and attacked because of me, this wont happen next time, I'll protect you no matter what…Naruto' _Sasuke clenched his teeth and balled his fist up until his knuckles turned white.


	24. Chapter 24

A day had passed and Kaori was finally out of the hospital. "Finally! Fresh air," She shouted as her friends walked her out of the hospital courtyard. "You act as if it was a prison," Kyoko said.

"Yeah, you were only in there for two days," Riana chuckled. "You guys I have to move around, I get stressed when I'm held up in a place for two long," She said fist pumping the air. "Your such a idiot," Kyoko muttered under her breathe. "Oh yeah speaking of idiots," Kaori said to herself.

"CHIDORI!," The sound of the excessively loud chirps echoed throughout the forest. Sasuke glared at the hole in the large boulder. _'It's not big enough…Why?!' _Sasuke sat up and wiped the sweat from his chin. "Sasuke!," He turned to Kaori who jumped down the sky. "Why are you out of the hospital?,"

"Because, I'm completely healthy," She said proudly with a smile. Sasuke walked over to where she stood and poked her ribs. Kaori winced in pain and leaned over. "Ba-bastard," She said through clenched teeth. "Go back to the hospital," He said turning back to the boulder. Kaori looked up and her eyes caught many holes in the trees, boulders and the ground. She rocked her head side to side before standing up straight. "Hey!," He turned to her and to his surprise Kaori was charging at him. Sasuke grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Kaori lift her leg back to kick him, he let go of her and backed away. Sasuke glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?,"

"You know, you call Naruto a loser, but from the looks of it your the biggest loser as of this moment,"

"What did you say?!,"

"Your pouting because he beat you at something right?," Sasuke's hand twitched. "You two are always like that, you beat him, he goes out of his way to beat you and vise versa, you two are the biggest babies in the world I swear,"

"Tch, what the hell do you know?,"

"The way your feeling, I've felt it too, I've always wanted to beat you," Kaori stepped forward a bit. "So I did whatever it took for me to beat you, you name it, but it still wasn't good enough,"

"So? What happened in the end," Kaori smiled at him. "There is no end, I'll keep going until I'm dead, I'll become the best kunoichi in the world, and I'll even surpass you," Sasuke suddenly smiled at her. "But right now, you better stop pouting because you lost for the first time, use that angry and that bitter feeling of defeat and do something about it," Kaori got into anther stance. "Fight me, a boulder and a bunch of trees aren't going to help," Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes for a minute and opened them. "Alright, but don't cry when you lose, again,"

'_His eyes changed again, that's good, he's not in that dark place anymore, I won't let you down Sasuke,' _Kaori, with full speed ran towards him.

"Sasuke! What happened your hurt and covered in dirt," Sakura said seeing him with cuts and bruises on his body. Kaori appeared from behind him. "It's fine it'll heal soon," Kaori's clothes were tattered and dirty. "You two really go all out when training don't you," Kakashi sighed but smiled at the two. Sasuke grabbed Kaori's head and pulled her close to his chest. "Yeah, we do," Kaori blushed.

"Alright Kaori! Spar with me next!," Naruto shouted. "No way!," Sasuke shouted.

"What's your problem Sasuke!," Naruto growled. Kaori sighed as they quickly escalated into an argument.

_'They really need to work on their teamwork,'_ Kaori gasped as a brilliant idea come into her head. "I got it!,"

"Got what?," Sasuke asked. "Nothing!," She hurried off. "What are you doing now Kaori?," Sasuke quickly gave chase of the suspicious girl leaving their friends behind.

"…Kaori really is something," Sakura said aloud. Kakashi and Naruto turned to her as she dropped her head a bit. "I mean…She was able to cheer up Sasuke so quickly,"

Naruto gave her a sad look. "Sakura…,"

Kaori ran along the roof tops of building trying to get away from her chaser. "You're so persistent Sasuke!," She said turning her head to the side to get a look at him. "What are you up to?!,"

"Nooothing! Just stop chasing me already!," She screamed. Sasuke sped up and she jumped off a building and ran towards Sasuke's place. "Kaori!," She giggled as he kept getting closer. Sasuke smiled again.

Kaori entered his house through the window. _'Heh, I've always told him to lock his windows,' _She closed the window behind her when she stepped inside. Quickly, she began rummaging through his dressers and closets. "Where is it?,"

Kaori suddenly felt her body being tied with something. She gasped when she saw wire bounding her body.

"Sasuke! How did you get in here so fast,"

"Are you stupid? I _**live **_here," Sasuke pulled her out of the closet. He picked her up and threw her on his bed. "Now, tell me what is your scheming?,"

"I wasn't, really, I swear," She lied squirming in the bed. "Hmp, your such a bad liar," Sasuke watched her closely, he smirked and crawled over her. Kaori gasped and blushed. _'I know that face'_

"Sa-Sasuke, stop it! Untie me,"

"Not until you start talking," Sasuke grabbed both her breast and gently kneaded them. Kaori pressed her lips together, Sasuke smirked and pressed his fingers' on each nipple and slowly rotated them. Kaori held back a moan, this was torture, she was tied up and still wearing her clothes. "Sasuke…Take my clothes off I can't stand this," He chuckled and leaned over her and grabbed the fabric of her clothing where her left breast was and ripped it. "Sasuke! That was-Ah!," His tongue twirled around her erect nipple, he sucked on it and nibbled before letting it go. "Stop, Sasuke," She was feeling good, but she couldn't move her arms or torso. Sasuke travel down and put himself between her legs. Kaori let out a loud moan when his tongue touched her clit through her panties. "Sasuke! Ah! Alright! Ah! I'll tell you, enough already!," She moaned. Sasuke stopped and pulled away. "Your so quick to give in to pleasure,"

"Shut up!,"

"No let's hear it,"

"I was just trying to find a way to bring you and Naruto back on good terms is all," She said. Sasuke sighed. "Don't go out of your way to do something like that," He said. "But-,"

"It's fine, we're not even on bad terms," He admitted blushed a bit. Kaori smiled. "That's good…Um…Sasuke, these wire are staring to bruise," She groaned. He pulled out a kunai and began cutting the wire off. "Thank you, now I can go shower," Kaori slowly sat up only to be pushed back down onto the bed. "Who said we were done?,"

"Sasuke! Don't I'm dirty, later, later," She said as he forced her hands down. "It's fine, we've already started right?," He nibbled on her ear lobe and she blushed. "Maybe I should tie you together with something else," Kaori felt him lips touch her nipples again

'_Tie together,? That's it…That will be my revenge' _She looked down as Sasuke kept playing with her breast.

"Kaori! You better find the key or your going to regret it!," Sasuke shouted as she searched her body. "No, it's not here! Did I drop it?!," She groaned. Naruto's and Sasuke's wrist were bound together with a set of handcuffs. "Can't you just break it!?," Naruto asked. "Well no, it's a special chakra set of handcuffs,"

"Why would you have something like this?!," Sasuke growled at her. "You bought them for me!," Sasuke immediately blushed, "Be quiet!,"

"Naruto can't you hold it?!," Kaori asked. "No way! When I gotta go, I gotta go! Ah! It's number 2," He said running over to a tree, dragging Sasuke with him. "Naruto, don't you dare!," Sasuke shouted as he held Naruto's pants up.

Kaori couldn't help but start laughing. "Kaori! I'm going to get you for this!," Sasuke shouted from behind the tree.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N : Hi everyone! I'm so happy I've been getting tons and tons of support lately. I've even been asked to write another person's fiction because she stopped writing. But lately, I want to keep writing and writing! My main focus on fan fiction is **Naruto stories**. So if you would be so kind as to do the poll for the new stories I have lined up. Go vote at the poll on my profile page! Please!_

_With that being said. I'm going to start updating my other stories such as ; Loveless, An Angel's kiss [Modern Day], Between Heaven and Hell, Sweet Love and, Sweet Scent. Please look forward to it and follow me so you don't miss a thing! Get ready for another action packed chapter of Sweet Love. Enjoy!_

(Please vote on the poll) ^_^

* * *

"Alright! Kaori! I get to show you my sweet techniques'!," Naruto shouted. Kaori was assigned to Team 7 for a mission. "Not likely loser," Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What Sasuke?!," Kaori sighed as they began another argument, she too was in a bad mood, while her team took a break at the hot springs **and** rubbed it in her face made her a bit sour and, she glance at Sakura. _'This girl is making me mad!,' _She shouted in her head. Ever since this morning Sakura had been standing next to Sasuke and even yelling at her and Naruto about upsetting him. Sasuke glance at Kaori, she meet his eyes, blushing she turned away. "What's with you?," Sasuke asked watching his girlfriend.

"Okay, this will be our rendezvous point, We'll split into groups to find the bandits, So Naruto and Kaori and Sakura and Sasuke," Sakura couldn't hide her excitement. "Naruto and Kaori you two will go east from here and Sasuke and Sakura, you two will go north-east,"

"What about you Kakashi?," Kaori asked. "I'll go west,"

"If anything happens make sure to use the signal so we know your where abouts," They all nodded and hurried off with their partner.

With every step Kaori took she left an imprint of her foot . Naruto gave her a look, a look of fear. "Naruto," He jumped. "Yeah?,"

"The band-it should be some where around here right?,"

"Um…Yeah,"

"But I feel like we've been going in circles and not only that, does something not seem right to you?," Naruto looked around the trees and it suddenly clicked and the both stopped and landed on the forest floor. "The forest…isn't changing,"

"This means that they anticipated our movements,"

"Antip-what?,"

She sighed. "They know we're here,"

"Haha! So what? That means we're right on their tail!," Naruto shouted into the forest. Kaori put her palm on her forehead.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked around the forest. "Sasuke, this forest is weird"

"I know, just stay close to me Sakura," She smiled and nodded. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan when out of nowhere Kaori walked close to them. "Kaori?,"

"Sasuke!," She ran into his arms and gently sobbed. "Where's Naruto?,"

"I lost him in the forest, so I came looking for you," Sakura watched them. Kaori looked up and pressed her lips against Sasuke. She pressed hard into the kiss.

Kaori glared at Sasuke as he came out of forest. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? Where's Sakura?," Naruto walked up to him. "I thought she was with you, I can't find her,"

"What do you mean?," Kaori stepped forward and ran towards Sasuke, she drove her fist into his cheek and sent him spiraling. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke turn to a poof of smoke and a man appeared. "Kaori how did you know that wasn't Sasuke?!,"

"I didn't,"

"Huh?,"

"Just looking at his face made me want to knock his lights out…Ugh!," She groaned and shook her head. The man stood up and wiped the blood away. "Heh, your pretty smart, ah well," He began running away.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke pushed Kaori away and brought his leg up to kicked her. "Who are you?," Puzzled Sakura watched as Kaori struggled to get up. "How long are you planning to pretend to be Kaori,"

The girl chuckled and stood up, suddenly surround by smoke. "Your good, what gave me away?,"

"I was confused as to see Kaori without her necklace," Sasuke said pointing at his own neck. Kaori always wear a necklace I gave her, you weren't wearing it and second, Kaori's the worse kisser on the planet," He stated. The woman growled and began running away. Sasuke and Sakura hurried after her.

Kaori screamed as Naruto was thrown on top of her. "Naruto?! Are you okay?," Kaori sat up and he crouched over holding his stomach obviously in pain. The man chuckled and ran into the darkness.

"You won't get away!," Kaori chased after him. "Kaori, wait!," Naruto quickly recovered and followed them into the darkness. _'My main concern is…How do these bandit's know Sasuke and I are dating, and they know us enough to use each other as a weak point'_

"You won't get away with that!," Kaori shouted at the man in front of her. "Your all talk but you haven't even touch-," Kaori slammed her fist into his cheek. He groaned and fell from the tree onto the ground. "Turn yourself in and I'll go easy on you," She said. "You really think I'd turn myself in?," He stood up and looked at her, up and down. "If you hadn't guess I wasn't your boyfriend then I probably could have taken my time with you," Kaori glared at him. "Tch, like you could ever," She rushed in. He smirked, Kaori gasped when he threw a long chain at her legs and it wrapped around her legs. He pulled it forward and she fell on her back, hard. He stood over her with a long dagger in his hands. "Let's see if you can get out of this one,"

Kaori growled under him.


	26. Chapter 26

Kaori glared up at her attacker. He brought the dagger up and was getting ready to attack her. The sound of loud chirping was heard and the man backed off. Kaori turned to her to see Sasuke standing next to her. Kaori felt the chain loosen and she took this chance and stood up. "Are you okay?,"

"Yeah?," This was the real Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm worried about something," Kaori said to him. He just glared at the bandit in front of him. "What is it?,"

"How do these guys know about us?," He turned to her as it clicked in his head. "Who are you people?,"

He just chuckled. "Let's see what you two have got, don't count on help anytime soon those friends of yours are probably wondering around,"

"Ah, Sasuke," Kaori touched her pouch. "Yeah?,"

"I gave Naruto the flare,"

"How stupid can you get?,"

"What's did you say?! Do you have yours?!,"

"Well obviously, like I would hand over that job to you or Sakura,"

"If your trying to pick a fight then I won't hesitate to knock you senseless," She said stomping her foot.

'_Are these two serious?' _Sasuke his attention back to the bandit. "Let's just take care of this,"

Kaori nodded. "And since you were speaking of partners? Where's yours?," He flinched, knowing that Sakura and Naruto must have gotten to her. "Maybe they were just as weak as you are," He snarled and threw his long chain at her. Kaori grabbed it and pulled him forward. "Now Sasuke!," As the bandit was being pulled forward Sasuke was already behind him with a chidori.

The bandit sat on the ground, tied with his own chain. He twitched a few times from the previous attack. "Tell us who you work for and how did you know we're together," Weakly he forced a smiled. "You two won't be together for long, you know that don't you pinky," He said to Kaori. She felt her hands twitch. With those words said fell back. "Kaori, what's he talking about?," She ignored him.

Suddenly Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto ran up to them. "Sasuke! Are you okay?," Sakura ran up to him. "I'm fine," He said staring at Kaori who kept her blue eyes burning into the ground. "Good job you two," Kakashi said sitting up the bandit. "So we're done? The mission's over right?,"

"Yeah," He replied. "Then I'm leaving," She began to run off. Sasuke quickly gave pursuit. "Kaori!,"

The long pink haired girl sat in the dark of her home on her big soft bed. She ran from Sasuke and didn't bother to go to his place. As if on cue Sasuke opened her front door and walked inside. He locked the door behind him and turned on the light. "Sasuke, I'm not at all in the mood to talk," He sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her swollen eyes. "Why are you here?,"

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood to talk?," He replied immediately. "Just talk to me Kaori,"

"Sasuke….I'm not stupid,"

"I never said anything like that,"

"You don't have to!," Her voice was breaking. "I'm not as blind as Sakura and Naruto! I know you,"

He watched her tears roll down her cheeks. "Sasuke! Do you remember what you told me?," She held her head down and clutched her blankets.

"You told about the path your going to walk and you didn't care how you'd get there," He knew where this was headed, this wasn't the first time she tried talking him out of this. "Sasuke…Ever since you got that mark, strange things have happened to us, mainly you,"

"Kaori your over thinking it-,"

"I'm not Sasuke! Sooner or later, things are going to escalate and you'll end up doing something, I just know it…," She sobbed. "…And I can't lose you, not now," Sasuke climbed closer to her and lifted her head up. He pulled her close to him and he kissed her forehead, gently. "I mean it, your worrying about nothing," She snuggled close to his warm chest and she formed a small smile. "Sasuke, can you sleep here tonight," He ran his fingers through her hair. "I was planning on it,"


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N : Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. I had to cut it a bit short. _**

**_But please vote on the poll on my profile page. The poll is going away tomorrow morning and so far the leading votes are going to the new Sasuke fan fiction. So vote! Your very entertainment hangs in the balance._**

* * *

"Sasuke…Stop," she said to the raven haired boy on top of her, Sasuke forced her into another open mouth kiss. Kaori clenched the back of his shirt, she was being pushed against the trunk of the tree. Her clothes shirt was pulled above her breast and her shorts were discarded along with her arm. Sasuke pulled away, Kaori's face was entirely flushed, trying to hide her embarrassment she darted her eyes from Sasuke's to the ground. "We've done this more than I can count…," He whispered into her ear.

"Even if you can count, it's still embarrassing every time," Sasuke gave her a smug look before suddenly lifting her right leg up and around his waist. Kaori felt electricity run through her body when he pushed himself inside her entrance. She called out his name, he didn't wait and quickly began thrusting. Kaori folded her lips together, forcing herself to keep quiet. Sasuke grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back she yelped and he was exposed her neck. Sasuke bit down on her neck. Kaori screamed out again. Sasuke watched her body bounce with every thrust. Kaori felt him hit her spot several times, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with each thrust. "Sasuke, don't…,"

"…Don't what?," Sasuke panted into her ear, Kaori felt Sasuke's hot breathe against her neck, it sent shills down her spine.

"Don't stop…It feels good," She moaned. "I thought you said it was embarrassing?,"

"Shut…Up," She whimpered. Sasuke pushed deeper inside her. "Sasuke! There!," He immediately increased his pace. He moaned into her neck and his breathing got a little louder. She felt herself release and Sasuke heat inside her lower half, her body relax against his. "Sasuke…It's hot," Kaori felt him pull away and she slid to the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke!,"

"What?,"

"It's all coming out now! I though I told you not to-,"

"Would have preferred I get it on your clothes?," She huffed and got up. "I'll go to your place then," Kaori grabbed her discarded underwear and shorts. Sasuke smiled and pulled her shirt down. "I don't mind, but If your asleep I might end up taking you again," She blushed as he kissed her cheek. "Unless you want me to,"

"Wh-who would?! I have to pick up my stuff from your house," She pulled away and hurried off.

"Sasuke get up already!," Naruto shouted banging on his door. "Say Sakura? Why do we have to come all the way to Sasuke's house to pick _**him **_up?,"

"We're on a break so…It's to…Uh build up our teamwork,"

"Oh…," Naruto just crossed his arms. He turned and smiled at Kaori walking up the stairs. "Hey Kaori!," She looked up from the ground. "Good Morning, oh if your looking for Sasuke he isn't home at the moment," She said walking to his door. "So what are you doing here?," Naruto asked.

"He took something from me…That bastard," She growled. Kaori lifted her leg up and kicked the door open, breaking it off it's lock. "Kaori! You can't just break into Sasuke's house," Sakura shouted Kaori tried her best to ignore her. "Don't you have a key?," Naruto asked chuckling. "Yeah, but I left it at home," She stepped inside. "Wow Sasuke's a neat freak," Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, in your opinion this is neat freak clean, and compared to you, your room is a pig sty," She teased. "Oh com'on Kaori, don't be like that," Naruto groaned and she smiled at him. Kaori looked around Sasuke's room. "Kaori why are you snooping?," Naruto asked. "Like I said, he took something from me…," She looked under his pillow. "Found it!," She snickered and pulled out underwear that was sitting next to a kunai.

"He took those from you?," Kaori blushed and hid them. "Ye-yeah, he doesn't want me wearing this kind of underwear," she said putting it in her pouch. "He decides what you wear?,"

"N-no, shut up!," She said crossing her arms. Sakura looked at Sasuke's night stand to see a picture of Kaori with a sweet smile on her face. "Say, Kaori, do you live here too?," Naruto asked. "I spend the night here or he spends the night at my place,"

"Well, I'm going to take shower, so you guys have to leave so I can lock the door,"

Naruto blew a raspberry at her. "With what lock?,"

"Sh-Shut up," She said trying to hide her embarrassment._ 'I must be exhausted, even Naruto's getting one over me'_


	28. Chapter 28

Today I made TWO official OC's. **Warning! If you read these profiles there will be MAJOR spoilers in the upcoming fan fictions!**

1. Aimi Uchiha. wiki/Aimi_Uchiha

2. Ryuubi Uzumaki wiki/Ryuubi_Uzumaki

Check them out and tell me what you think. And the winner of the new fan fiction for Naruto is...

Another Sasuke x Oc story. **Found, Another Uchiha! ****Featuring one of my ****official oc Aimi.**

Thanks for the votes!

* * *

"Hey," Sasuke looked down at his pink haired girlfriend sleeping against a tree. "Kaori, don't sleep here," Sasuke frowned. "All she's been doing is sleeping lately," Kyoko groaned and put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke! Are you pestering Kaori at night?," Riana blushed and moved her face closer to his. Sasuke's cheeks turned a bit red. "Shut up, that's none of your business," Sakura and Ino watched Kaori sleep.

"She's doesn't wake up easy," Naruto said. "Speak for your self Naruto, you're the hardest person to wake up," Riana said to the blonde. "Well I need plenty of sleep, ya know," He chuckled. "Don't give me that Naruto, your up all night and burn out your energy during that day," Riana pouted. Naruto crouched down and poked Kaori's cheeks. "Well don't poke her Naruto," Ino said. Sasuke frowned at him for a second and back at Kaori. "Why are you guys so noisy?," Sasuke questioned. Kaori yawned and opened her eyes. "Hm? What are you guys doing here?,"

"Us? You're the one sleeping in the park! During the fall season!," Kyoko shouted. Kaori looked up at her in a daze. "Oh, Am I? I didn't notice," She yawned and closed her eyes. "She just went back to sleep! Are you kidding me?! Wake up Kaori!," Kaori jolted and opened her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?," She said with a tired tone and stood up. "What's with you lately?," Sasuke said with an angry tone. "What's with your tone?," Kaori asked. "You're the one sleeping anywhere you like! Lately, you've been in such a daze, you block out whatever I say to you,"

"I do not!,"

"Yes you do," Sasuke stepped closer to her. "Your asleep before dinner, you don't even wake up for breakfast,"

"So what if I'm sleeping more than usual, it's nothing,"

"Tch! I just said it's not just because of your sleeping, your ignoring me when I talk to you," Sasuke shouted clenching his teeth.

"Sasuke I don't do that!," Kaori shouted back. "Yes you do! It's annoying me, your constantly causing trouble when we go out on a mission together and I'm sick of bailing you out," Kyoko held her hands out. "Com'on you two relax before someone says something they regret," They just ignored her.

"Well fine if it's been bugging you so much why say it now and no one asked you to step in and save me!,"

"No one should have to, I love you so I do it without thinking!,"

"So why are you complaining about it!? I don't think I like this attitude of yours Sasuke!,"

"I could give a damn about what you think!," Kaori gave him a hurt look. "Sasuke…," Realizing his mistake Sasuke reach out to grab her shoulder. "Kaori, I didn't mean it," She slapped his hand away. "Your such a ass! Why are such a bastard recently?!," This infuriated him. "Me? You're the one being completely ignorant,"

"Ignorant?! You're the one with the huge superiority complex and _I'm _ignorant?,"

"What did you say?!,"

"You heard me loud and clear Uchiha! Your huge ego has been clouding your vision too,"

"You make it sound like I'm the only one with flaws! Your nothing but a screw up!," They all grew silent. To his surprise tears rolled from her blue eyes and down her cheeks. Kaori clenched her teeth and poked him the chest. "Screw you!," She ran threw her group of friends and left them completely stunned. "Sasuke! You went to far!," Naruto shouted at him. "I know that! Just…leave me alone," Sasuke turned away from them and walked the opposite way of Kaori.


	29. Chapter 29

"Open the door Kaori!,"

"Go away Sasuke!,"

"This is my house!," He shouted from outside of the bathroom door. After there fight Sasuke found Kaori sitting in his bathroom , she pushed him out and locked the door.

"Would you talk to me,"

"What? You aren't done talking because last time I checked you said plenty enough for **everyone** to hear," He sighed and put his back against the door and slid to the floor. "Kaori, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry,"

"No duh! You get to angry to fast," Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. "I'm trying to apologize Kaori,"

"Hmp, so apologize…I'm listening,"

"What? Why am I the only one apologizing?,"

"Because I don't recall saying anything hurtful," She muttered, her back was against the door and her legs against her stomach. "Your the most stubborn brat ever,"

"Well takes one to know one," Kaori shot back and made a sound as she stuck her tongue out at the door. He heard the sound of her childish voice and his lips formed a smile and began laughing. "Huh? Wh-why are you laughing?,"

"…Look who I'm talking to," He said. "…Do I really make you laugh like that?,"

"Who else?," He said pressing his back against the door. "…Truthfully," She began. "When we found today, I was happy,"

Sasuke gave the door a confused look. "What?,"

"You said you loved me, in front of everyone," He blushed and turned away from the door. "Even though you were angry with me you still said it," Kaori felt her face heat up and she put her hands on her chest as if trying to calm her heart beat. "Sasuke…Why do you love someone like me?,"

He grew silent.

"Your more stubborn than that knuckle head, your violent, ignorant, loud and obnoxious," Sasuke stated. "Heh, I'm a mess, aren't I?," She said in a low tone. "No, not really, there's some good qualities' behind those ugly one," He teased. "U-ugly?,"

"Yeah, your independent, strong, beautiful, brave, confident, mature," He stood up and turned to the door. Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and it turned. He opened it to find the girl gently sobbing. He kneeled down and she hugged him. "And even if we fight or even if we're separated, nothing will stop me from thinking about you,"

"Sasuke!," She buried her head into his chest. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask,"

"Hm?,"

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?,"

"I got a little sick so I came here,"

"Sick? Do you have a fever,"

"Well, not really,"

"…Kaori, did you eat?,"

"Yeah, but every time I eat I keep throwing it up," She groaned. "I'm hungry!,"

Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Your completely clueless,"

"Me? Why are you being mean again Sasuke?,"

"Look who I'm talking to,"

"Hmp," She crossed her arms.

"Well your completely healthy, well it looks like you're two months into your pregnancy,"

"…What?,"

"Miss Ryuichi, I've already said it twice, your two months pregnant," The doctor said. Kaori got up and slammed her hands onto the desk.

"**I'M WHAT**?!,"

"Shut up Naruto! Your to loud so early in the morning," Sakura shouted. "Can't you feel it Sakura? we're going to have a great mission today!," Naruto said with a burning spirit. "I said be quiet!," She shouted.

Sasuke just leaned against the tree, trying to ignore the two. "Well, booby bombs isn't with you today?," They turned to Shibaki who had approached them. "What do you want?," Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"Whoa, why the glare? I've just come to visit booby bombs,"

"Her name is Kaori," Sasuke pushed himself from tree and stood in front of Shibaki. "What do you want with Kaori,"

"I just came to visit her, relax Sasuke,"

"What for? She doesn't need to see someone like you,"

"Hm? Getting jealous because I got to, _**feel**_, her Sasuke," Sasuke activated his sharingan. "If you so much as touch her, I'll break you arms,"

Shibaki chuckled. "You two are so hostile, don't worry, I'm only joking," He took a sharp inhale. "Buut, still, I wonder if you've ever seen her struggle under you when she's fighting, the way her bod-,' Sasuke punched Shibaki in the face. "Sasuke," Naruto shouted. He flew back and held his mouth. He looked at Sasuke, he had an angry look on his face

"You seem to be a bit angry, say wanna make a deal?,"

"A deal?,"

"Sure, if I win I get to take Kaori on a date, and if you win I'll leave her alone for good,"

Sasuke just glared at him. "Like I'd make a deal like that, Kaori isn't like money you just gamble away,"

"Oh, how heart warming, fine, then I'll just beat you and take her for myself," Sasuke glared at him. "Like I would let that happen,"


	30. Chapter 30

Well here it it is, Chapter 30, from hence forth, Sasuke and Kaori's life begins to take a twist.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kaori walked through the village in a daze._ 'I wonder how Sasuke will react, more over everyone else! Aaaah!,' _She ruffled her own hair and looked up as she heard a loud explosion. "I wonder that is," She ruffled her own hair again. "Aah!, I don't have time to worry about other people!," She groaned and walked away.

Shibaki and Sasuke both stood a few feet away from each other with Shibaki on one knee. Shibaki felt his body going numb. _'Damn, this kid's fast, and his lighting blade is no joke,' _He stood up and trying to shake off the pain "I haven't had a good like this, since my match with Kaori," He chuckled. "Annoying…," Sasuke felt his temper rising. "Sasuke! If you guys keep fighting like this something going to go wrong," Sakura said to him.

"Stay out of this," Naruto growled. "Sasuke stop being a jerk!" Naruto blew steam from his nose. _'Why is it always about __**Sasuke**__!' _He shouted in his head.

"Are you done? Or am I just going to just beat you to a pulp?,"

"Heh? We'll have to find out," Sasuke scoffed and ran in again. Kakashi appeared between them, making Sasuke stop at a screeching halt. "Sasuke, sorry, but today, Shibaki is our client,"

"Him?!,"

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?," Sakura asked.

Kaori had her index finger pressed to her lips and she stared at the ground as she walked. _'How do I tell Sasuke? I'm scared, how's he going to react?,' _Kaori felt herself hit something in front of her. She looked up at the person. "Sh-Shibaki?!,"

"Hey, well if it isn't booby-bombs,"

"Hey! Shibaki! I thought I told you if you want to be partners with me your not to mention Kaori or call her those idiotic names!," She heard Sasuke shouted. She moved past Shibaki and saw Sasuke giving him a death glare. "Kaori…," He watched his girl friend look at him. "….Stop staring at me so intently!," Sasuke shouted. Her face was entirely flushed and she was squinting so hard to the point where wrinkles appeared around her eyes and her lower lip was poking out and covering her top lip. "Sa-Sasuke…," She muttered. "What is it?,"

"Hm….Sa-Sasuke…Um….," Her face was still red. "Spit it out already, what's with you,"

"…..Sasuke…,"

They all gasped as she suddenly puked.

"Kaori! What the hell is the matter with you!," Naruto shouted. "She's throwing everything!," Shibaki shouted.

Kaori let out a long exhausting sigh as she laid in Sasuke's bed in a white robe and a towel over her head. _'Sasuke went on a mission, he won't be back for two whole days…I have to tell him as soon as he get's back…No matter what, I have to muster up to courage somehow,' _There was a knock at the door. She rose from the bed and slowly walked to the door. She opened it to find her team mates and sensei standing in front of the door.

"Geez, Kaori you look horrid!," Kyoko stated.

"Oh shut it Kyoko,"

"Is that really how you greet people," Riana asked Kyoko. "Well, we're coming in," Sakamoto said pushing the two inside. Kaori walked over to the bed and laid on her back.

"We heard you threw up all over Sasuke,"

"Not true, I threw up on Naruto," She corrected. Riana couldn't help but laugh. "Poor Naruto,"

"How do you feel now?," Sakamoto asked. "I'm fine…..I'm pregnant," She blurted out. The room grew silent.

"Your are?!," Sakamoto poked her temple a few times.

"Kaori?! Are you really?," Riana asked.

"Yes! Do I have to repeat it!?," She said turning away, her face becoming flushed. "And every time I try to tell Sasuke, I get so nervous my stomach feels like it's turning over and over and I puke,"

"Kaori!," Kyoko wrapped her arms around her neck. "Easy!,"

"I get to be a fairy godmother," Kyoko shouted.

"A **what**?,"

"Hang on Kyoko, who said you get to be the fairy god mother?," Riana ask pouting. Kyoko let go of Kaori and turned to her.

"She's right Kyoko, it isn't fair," Sakamoto said wagging her finger at her. "After all I'm the oldest and wisest so I think that responsibility belongs to me," They turned the their sensei. "What? No fair," Riana said.

Kaori felt her self snap. "Are you three even listening!?,"

"Stay out of this Kaori," Sakamoto said. They ignored her and kept bickering. Kaori let out another exhausting sigh. _'These people are complete idiots,' _She touched her stomach and smiled. _'Sasuke'_


	31. Chapter 31

"Today's the day!," Kaori shouted into the bathroom mirror of Sasuke house. "Sasuke's coming back today, and I'll tell him! I swear!," She grew silent and leaned against the sink. "Who am I kidding, I'm such a wimp," She said sulking.

Sasuke stayed apart from Shibaki. The air was tense between the members of the group. "So, Sasuke where are you heading to? To check on Kaori,"

"Why is that any of your business?," Sasuke glared at him. "Why so feisty? Just making conversation," He chuckled. "Don't worry about Kaori and I," Shibaki just smiled. "Oh well speak of the devil," They all looked up see Kaori walking towards Sasuke with a strange look on her face. "Welcome back," She waved at them. Kaori grabbed Sasuke arm. "We have to talk about something,"

"Can it wait? I have to go back with them for a bit,"

"No it can't, if I hold if off for too long I'll be to scared to tell you later," She said her face, completely flushed. "Well what is it?,"

Kaori took a deep breathe. "I'm…I'm….I can't say it!," she ruffled her own hair again.

"Would you spit it out already!?," Sasuke shouted.

"No way! I can't do it!,"

"Why are acting like a child?!,"

"Because I'm so nervous,"

"About what?,"

"Sasuke, like, I've got sweat stains on my shirt,"

"Would you knock it off and tell me, what's so important?,"

"I'm pregnant okay!," They all stopped and stared at the two. "What the? That's what's so important?!,"

"What's that supposed to mean?,"

"I already knew that!,"

"You did?,"

"What? Yes!," He said like a snake. "I'm the one who told you go to the doctor!," He said with irritation. Kaori put her finger to her chin. "I don't remember, why didn't you mention it before," Sasuke felt himself twitch.

"**I did**! And that's why I wanted you to go to the doctor! Your memory been really hazy lately you know that,"

"Oh yeah, Now I remember," She smiled. Sasuke put his hand on his forehead. "Damn, is this what your going to be like during your pregnancy, I've already got a headache," Kaori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sasuke…,"

She pressed her lips onto his in a long, loving kiss. She pulled away and his cheeks turned pink. "What was that for?,"

"Your amazing you know that? I love you Sasuke,"

"This is awfully uncharacteristic of you," He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is?,"

"This cuddling your doing," She blushed. "Well I guess it'll be fine," He touched her stomach.

"No! Kaori! How could you do this?!," Naruto shouted. She turned to Naruto. "Do what?,"

"Making another Sasuke! I thought we were friends," He said. "I agree a spawn of that guy will make the world a bit sad,"

"What did you say?," Sasuke walked over to the two. "You want to fight?!," Naruto shouted. "Bring it Sasuke, Shibaki and I will both take you on!,"

Sasuke smirked. "As if either of you could defeat me,"

"Are you bragging?! Sasuke!,"

Kaori watched them continue there argument and she put a hand on her stomach. "Well, that's your dad,"


	32. Chapter 32

Nine months had passed since Kaori announced her pregnancy to her friends. She got a positive response from everyone, other than Naruto.

"Kaori," She and her two teammates turned around to see Naruto running over to her. "Hey, Kyoko, Riana you guys wanna go get ramen?,"

"Sure," Riana smiled.

"Ah, Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke won't let me eat ramen," Kaori said holding her round stomach. "Why?,"

"Ah well, after my 6th bowl of ramen he took it away and told me, and I quote; 'I won't have my daughter ending up like that knucklehead,'" Naruto growled. "He's even talking about me when I'm not around," Naruto shouted. "Damn him, wait your having a girl?,"

"Yeah, I thought I told you,"

Naruto's eyes suddenly sparkled. "So? It won't end up like Sasuke?,"

"Uh…Who knows," Kaori chuckled nervously. " Well, you two can go ahead," She said to Kyoko and Riana. "No way," Kyoko said. "Sasuke asked us personally, if he wasn't around we'd be with you until he got back,"

"So when is the baby coming Kaori?,"

"In five days," She smiled. "Five?! That's so soon? How are you walking?!," Kaori laughed at the nervous blonde. "To move the baby down,"

"Huh?,"

"There's no use in explaining it to Naruto," Kyoko sighed. "Well, I'll go eat with you then Naruto," Riana smiled. "Sweet!,"

Kaori smiled as Naruto dragged her friend away. "So, where is Sasuke Kaori?,"

"He's out training,"

"Again? He's out all day isn't he?,"

"Yeah, every since he found out about the baby he won't stop, it makes me worry,"

"Well at least he's doing it for a good reason,"

"Yeah, he's with Kakashi so it's fine," Kaori knew why he was training so hard and non-stop._ 'If his brother hadn't destroyed his clan, I wonder how Sasuke would be now?,'_

"Your going to learn a new jutsu?,"

"Yeah! Pervy Sage is going to teach me,"

"Wow, that's really something Naruto, Your getting stronger and stronger every day,"

"Really? You think so?,"

"Of course,"

"Haha, well the future Hokage's gotta be strong ya know," Riana smiled at him.

Kaori sat down in the soft chair. "Ah, my feet hurt," She groaned.

"Don't whine so much, it'll all be over soon," Kaori gulped and held her cup. "Ye-yeah, say, Kyoko, do you think it hurts?,"

Kyoko instantly got what she meant and laughed loudly. "Com'on, I'm asking seriously here," Kaori whined.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure you'll do fine, our bodies were built for this you know,"

"So…What do you think about…a C-section?,"

"Your such a big baby Kaori,"

"You get pregnant and tell me how it feels to give birth!," Kaori shouted.

Sasuke opened Kakashi's door and saw the Jonin standing inside. "What's going on? Why is this room filled with Jonin? What happened to Kakashi?!,"

They stayed silent for a bit. "Uh, not much," Guy lied. A man ran inside the room. "Hey is it true Itachi has returned? And it's come here to get Naruto?,"

"You idiot!," Sasuke's eyes widened and he hurried out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Kaori sat net to Sasuke's bed side. She held his hand in hers gently. Sakura also sat next to him. With a worried face. The door opened and a woman with long blonde walked in. "Kaori! Don't worry anymore! Old Lady Tsunade will heal Sasuke really quick," Kaori looked up at her.

"Can you?," Kaori asked with a sad tone. "Yes," She put her hand over Sasuke's forehead and his hand twitched in her and he grabbed her hand. "Sasuke!," She said a relief overwhelmed her body. "Kaori…," He looked over at her and sat up. "How are you feeling? The baby?,"

"Don't worry about me Sasuke, we're fine," She smiled as he touched her stomach gently. "…I'm glad, your safe,"

"How do you feel?," She asked. "….I'm fine," Kaori's smile dropped as she watched Sasuke look at his hand before balling it up to a fist. "I'll stay here tonight," He looked up at her. "No, you need to sleep," Sasuke said. "What I **need** is to stay by you," She said sternly. "…And besides, I'll be having Momoko in a few days so staying at a hospital is like a bonus,"

"Momoko?," Sakura questioned. "Yeah, it's what we named her?,"

"That's a beautiful name," Tsunade smiled a bit. Kaori blushed. "Thank you, Sasuke picked it,"

"I'm surprised to picked such a girly name," Naruto joked. "Quiet you!," He blushed. "What made you go with Momoko?," Sakura asked. "I picked it…," He turned to Kaori. "Because of Kaori's hair color," Kaori just blushed as all eyes were on her and she fidgeted a bit, feeling flustered. "Kaori's hair color?,"

"But her hair's pink," Naruto pointed out. "Yes, but there's also a pink peach, haven't you seen one before, it's said to be the sweetest peach," Tsunade said. Kaori flushed and looked away from them.

"B-but anyway, I'll spend a few days with you,"

"Kaori!," She just gave him a big smile.

"If you'll be giving birth soon, then it's fine if she stays," Tsunade said. "See?," Kaori gigged. Sasuke just smiled. "Do what you like,"

The next morning Sasuke and Kaori sat in the hospital room. "Hey…the whole village has been silently this morning," Kaori said.

"Silent? I've been hearing noises all day," The door suddenly opened and closed. "Who's there?," Sasuke said behind the curtain. "Sasuke?,"

"Naruto?," The two said in unison. "Something's been going on, everyone after me for some reason," Naruto said poking his head out of the door. Kaori watched Sasuke get up from his bed. "I think I'll hide out here for a bit Sasuke," Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke opened the door wider and Sasuke lifted his foot and kicked him outside of the room. "Sorry Naruto, I want some alone time with Kaori…Don't take it personally," He said as he closed the door. "Sasuke you jerk!," Naruto shouted. Kaori laughed as Sasuke got back into bed. "You two are really strange,"

"Me?," They suddenly heard loud crashing. "Ah, that's why you kicked him out huh?,"

"It would have been bad if they came in her looking for Naruto it would be bad for you and Momoko,"

"You speak as if she's already here," Kaori smiled.

"Well she will be in two days,"

"Yeah….Yo-you'll be there, right?!," She asked.

"Of course!," He shouted. He watched her face suddenly sadden. "I'm nervous, what if something goes wrong? What if I can't do it?,"

Sasuke smiled and leaned over to peck her lips. "I'll be right beside you, don't back down **now**," Sasuke smiled. "I-I wasn't, I know I can do it, whether your there or not,"

"Your so stand off ish!,"

"I am not," She smiled again. "Also, I've very excited,"

"Excited?,"

"Of course, we'll get to introduce her to everyone and we'll finally get to see what she looks like," Sasuke watched her get excited. _'I hope she's nothing like you, your cuddly at first but then get so offensive over the smallest thing I say,' _He said to himself looking at her. "Why are giving me that weird look?,"

"N-nothing!," He turned away.

Kaori watch Sasuke and Naruto argue. "You two fight like siblings," Kaori said. "Stop. Pestering Sasuke while he's bedridden," Sakura shouted punching Naruto in the head. "He started it!," Naruto said holding the lump on his head. "You're the one who walked in," Kaori walked over to the table where Sasuke's food was. She reached for his cup of milk. _'Now that I think about it, my stomach hasn't been to good lately,'_ She felt a warm heat slide down her legs. Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing and turned to her along with Sakura. "Kaori did you just pee on yourself?," Naruto asked. Sasuke got out of the bed and she dropped her cup and fell to her knees.

"Kaori!,"


	34. Chapter 34

The room was filled with ear piercing screams. "Kaori! You're doing fine, just keep going," Kyoko said. Sasuke moved her hair from her sweaty face. "Sasuke….,"

"Is she alright?," He asked Tsunade.

"Sh-she's fine, Kaori hang in there a bit longer,"

'_I've never heard her scream like this,' _

"Someone take…pull my apron off…it's hot, get it off, get it off," She said weakly. "Kaori, your almost done, the heads out!," Shizune said to her. Riana pulled her apron off. "Sasuke…," He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. Kaori once more cried out and another cry echoed in the room. "She's out!,"

Kaori felt her body relax. She began laughing. "your laughing at a time like this?," Riana asked.

"Sasuke's face…I couldn't help it, you looked like Naruto when he's trying to figure out a simple jutsu,"

Kyoko and Riana suddenly laughed. Sasuke blushed 'She's being like this even just after giving birth?!'

Shizune walked over with the crying newborn wrapped in a blanket. Sasuke slowly reach for her. "Aww, she's so cute," Riana gasped.

"Wow, she looks just like Sasuke,"

"Nooo," Kaori said squeezing her eyes shut. Sasuke smiled at the tiny crying baby. She had light peach colored hair and onyx colored eyes. Sasuke leaned over Kaori. "She really does look like you Sasuke," Kaori said. Sakamoto and their friends rushed in. Naruto was the first to walk over to Sasuke and lean on his shoulder. "She's so small,"

"Of course she's a baby after all," Kaori said. Their friends crowded around them. "She's got Sasuke's face," Kakashi said.

"Just a bit girly,"

"Ka-Kaori she's so pretty,"

"Yeah, she looks nothing like Kaori,"

"Yeah, Kaori are you sure you're the mother?,"

"No wait look at her nose, she has Kaori's nose,"

"No that's definitely Sasuke's,"

"I'm so jealous!,"

"Wait, she's got pink cheeks, like Kaori,"

"Plus she's got Sasuke pale skin so it shows a bit more," Sasuke and Kaori finally snapped.

"All of you out!," They shouted in unison.

Kaori laid in her bed at home with Sasuke sitting next to her bed side and Momoko sleeping silently next to her. "It's late Sasuke, aren't you tired,"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave yet,"

She giggled. " Fine, Momoko and I will visit you tomorrow at the hospital," Kaori smiled brightly, "Kaori, I love you very much,"

"I love you too," He leaned over the bed to kiss Momoko and Kaori on the forehead before leaving the room.

Kaori turned the light off to her room and smiled down at the sleeping baby. "I can see your dad loves you very much," Kaori put her arm around her daughter and pulled her close, quickly going to sleep.

The door opened to her room, He stepped inside, quietly, and he stood over the two and an evil smile appeared on his face as his glasses gleaming in the moon light the shined over Kaori and Momoko.

"Hmp, Well this is interesting, I was just planning on taking one person, but I guess both of you are just as valuable,"


	35. Chapter 35

Sasuke slapped the tray of apples out of Sakura's hands. "Sasuke?,"

"She's gone, they're both gone! Why that hell am I being forced to stay here?! What was all that training for? I should be looking for my daughter and my girlfriend! Why?!," He clenched the blankets of his bed sheets and growled. "Damn it!, damn it!,"

"Sasuke…Kakashi and the other Jonin will find them," Sasuke clutched his chest where his heart was. _'Was it him?' _Itachi's face appeared in his head. "If he touches them,"

"Who Sasuke?," Sakura asked with a worried tone.

The door opened and Naruto walked in. Sasuke looked up. "Kiba and I followed the scent of Kaori and Momoko," Naruto said. "Did you find them!?,"

Naruto gave him a sad look. "The scent suddenly disappeared, we went as far as we could and we only found Kaori's necklace," Naruto walked over to Sasuke and put the necklace in his hand.

Angered Sasuke threw the table next to his bed. "Damn it! Damn it!,"

"Sasuke!," Naruto grabbed his arm and he pushed him away violently. "Don't touch me!,"

"I know you upset but you can't just-,"

"Shut up! You have no idea how I feel," They just watched him as he got more angry with every second that passed. "Get out!,"

Kaori heard a soft crying. She opened her eyes to see that she was laying in a bed. "Momoko?," She turned around in the soft bed in the darkness. A man with long black hair and pale skin held the small child in his arms. "My, your awake already, your pretty strong seeing as you gave birth just a day ago,"

"Get her back to me!," She flew off the bed and knocked him away and grabbed her daughter. "Who are?!," He skidded back a few feet and chuckled. "Your pretty strong, Kaori Ryuichi,"

"…Who are you? I won't ask again,"

"This is certainly interesting," He licked his lips with his long tongue. "I only sent Kabuto to retrieve you, I didn't know you gave birth to an Uchiha," Kaori held Momoko tightly. "I could easily take her from you…but she's not full blooded so there is no use," Kaori relaxed a bit. "Where's Sasuke?,"

"He'll come for you, you know that right, I gave him something he couldn't possibly turn down," It clicked.

"You're the one he mentioned, you're the one who gave him that stupid mark on his neck,"

"Correct,"

"You're the reason Sasuke's changed recently, if it weren't for you Sasuke wouldn't…,"

"It's not I who changed Sasuke, but the person he detest the most," Momoko began to cry. Her cries echoed in the room. "He's an avenger, he'll come to me for power, you're a smart girl," He turned away from her and towards the door. "Don't worry, I won't harm you or your daughter, after all, I need you two alive to lure Sasuke in,"

"Bastard! Leave him alone!," She shouted as he left the room. Momoko's crying got a bit louder and she looked down at her. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I won't anyone harm you, I promise," Kaori held her close her cheeks. She felt tears rolling down her face. _'Sasuke,'_

Kaori paced around the room as Momoko slept peacefully in the bed. "I could put up a barrier but…," She ruffled her hair. "I'm still weak and I don't have enough chakra!," she shouted. Momoko made a tiny whining noise. "Ah, sorry Momoko,"

"Now, the room is pretty big, maybe I could put up a barrier just over the bed, this is so confusing," Kaori walked over to the bed and laid down and stared at Momoko. "I hope Sasuke some soon…You know you really do have his face," She said to the sleeping baby.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry about the short chapter, if you want to see baby Momoko, The link is in my profile.

Once again sorry about the short chapter.

* * *

"…Ah, I'm running out of chakra…," She held Momoko close to her breast. "Sasuke, please hurry," The door opened and a man a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, ash colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, he went by the name Kabuto. "We have a guest who's come to see you Kaori," She held up her hard barrier. Sasuke walked in, Kaori felt herself relax and her barrier disappeared. "Sasuke? Why do you look like that? What's going on?," She asked pointing out his change of clothes as her wore a black kimono with bandages around his chest that could be clearly seen, he clearly had gotten into a fight with someone and his sharingan activated. He walked over to her, she was out of breathe and slightly weak. "Kaori, your safe,"

"Sasuke, please, talk to me," Sasuke brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well Sasuke, I'll leave you two alone so you can talk," Kabuto smirked and left the room. "Sasuke, say something," She pleaded.

"We're staying here, Kaori,"

"Stay?!, Sasuke are you crazy these people are after you, and I'm certain it's for nothing good," He looked down and his hair bangs covered his eyes. "Kaori, I've left the village," She felt her heart skip a beat. "You what?! Sasuke what's wrong with you?!,"

"Nothing's wrong, Kaori, I'm just seeing clearly now, I'm going to get my revenge and I'll do anything to get it, I thought you of all people would understand that," She looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Sasuke, we're leaving our closest friends and our home for this? Don't you get it?," He slowly leaned over and put his forehead against hers. "I know, but everything I want his already here,"

"Sasuke, this isn't the life I want for Momoko, you promised me, that we would be a lovingly family, like yours and mine,"

"Kaori, I need power in order to protect you, I need power, I promised I would protect you no matter what and that's what I plan on doing," Sasuke pressed his lips against hers gently. "I'll protect the both of you, and that's a promise I'll keep until the day I die,"

"…Alright, I'll stay with you Sasuke," He smiled her. Momoko let out a small noise and a tiny smile in her sleep. Kaori smiled at her. Sasuke gently took Momoko in his arms.

"I've had a barrier up for two days so I'm pretty tired," Sasuke watched Kaori lay down on the bed. He put Momoko down next to her. "Sasuke, thank you,"

"For what?,"

"Momoko," He felt himself smile. "Yeah, I'll be back Kaori," Kaori pulled Momoko's face towards hers. _'I'll sacrifice my life, I'll help Sasuke with his revenge, so we'll have a happy family,'_

"Let's get one thing straight, if either one of you touches or goes near Kaori and Momoko, I'll kill you," He glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we won't go near them," Kabuto said fixing his glasses. "We'll make sure they're very comfortable," Orochimaru stated.

"But your precious Kaori refuses to take food we give her Sasuke," Kabuto said walking behind him

"I'll take care of anything they need, Orochimaru, when are you going to give me the power?," Orochimaru gave Sasuke a look.

"A word of advice, watch what you say to lord Orochimaru if you want to live long, don't let his physical appearance fool you,"

Sasuke looked at him in the corner of his eyes with an intense glare and he backed down.

'_Yes! My future lies within this child'_


	37. Chapter 37

A/N : Hello, if you haven't seen baby Momoko, I put the link in my profile. The next chapter for Sweet love will be a bit of a long extra, so please wait a bit longer. Enjoy the intro to Shippuden with Kaori and Sasuke, along with Momoko.

* * *

"Argh! Your so…," Kaori brought her leg straight up in the air at the raven haired boy and he skidded away, Sasuke watched her closely as he gripped his hold on his sword. "Persistent Sasuke Uchiha!,"

Kaori glared at him as he charged in and she brought her hand up to punch him but he blocked it with his forearm and spun and kicked her, the force pushed her back and she rolled away. Kaori pushed herself off the ground. "You, Bastard!," she ran and slide down on her slide like a slide tackle. Sasuke leaped up and Kaori jumped up and grabbed his arm and spun him and threw him to the ground with her massive strength. Once his body hit the ground it left a large hole, She gasped as the body suddenly was surrounded with a cloud of smoke and log appeared in his place. She growled as Sasuke was flying down toward her with his sword in hand in his second level of the curse mark. She scoffed and dodged the swing of sword. He retracted his curse mark form and landed on the ground, Kaori stood a few feet away from him, Sasuke held out his hand. He ran towards her, "Chidori!," She moved aside and brought her knee to Sasuke's stomach. She swung the back of her hand at his side but he slightly dodged it. Kaori kept up the chase and grabbed his the collar of white shirt long sleeved shirt and brought her knee to his stomach again, as he flew away from the impact she delivered several blows to his abdomen with her round house kicks. His body flew away and he regained his composure. Kaori was already in front of him about to strike. "Chidori Current!," She gasped as she flew away and fell to the ground she felt her body go numb. _'Damn it,' _She forced herself to sit up on all fours. "I…Won't lose to some like you! Bastard!," She pushed herself off the ground and lifted her hand up and made fist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched her fist become covered in her chakra and she ran towards Sasuke as if about to throw a fist. Sasuke moved away only to suddenly be grabbed the chakra and pulled in. Kaori's other hand was also covered in her chakra and she punched him. Sasuke was sent flying very far and it created a distance between them. Kaori was out of breathe and she watched Sasuke pull himself out of the rubble of the broken trees. "Damn you Sasuke!," Kaori groaned and touched her long pink hair. "Would you just give up already?!," He just ran towards her and stopped short in front of her. He used chidori current and she leaped up in the air. Sasuke suddenly was next to her and he swung, bringing his leg down to her side and once it connected she flew into the ground with a loud scream. "Da-damn you!," she pulled her self out of the hole in the ground. Sasuke wasn't done, he grabbed her arm and forced it behind her back and she winced in pain. He brought his sword to her sword and she smirked, Another Kaori stood behind him with a kunai at his throat just the same as he had her. "Your not the only one who can use clones' you know,"

"Wow, the way you to practice make it look like a real fight, you two are very skilled together, I wouldn't want to face you two in battle," Kabuto said coming from the trees clapping his hands. Kaori's clone disappeared from behind him and the real one stood up as Sasuke let go of her arm. "What are you talking about? We weren't practicing," Kaori stated crossing her arms.

"You two were really fighting?,"

"Of course! He thinks he own me!," Kaori said. "Mama, Papa!," A tiny girl hurried over to them from the bushes. Her light pink hair was tied with red ribbons' in two tiny curly pigtails and she wore a short red dress with black leggings the reached her knees. "Don't fight, it's dangerous, if you two got really hurt, that would be bad, right?"

"Eh? Well Momoko, Your right I guess… But you see-er," She turned to Sasuke as he sheathed his sword. "Say something you,"

"…..Don't look at me," Kaori growled. "You're the one who decided to throw the first punch," Sasuke said putting a hand on his hip.

"That doesn't mean you get to punch back, And who **wouldn't **want to punch you of all people?!," Kaori shouted swinging her arms down. "Momoko, how long have you been here?," Sasuke asked sternly. She flinched and shyly fidgeted with her fingers. "I, ah, um…got worried because papa-,"

"You know, your not supposed to leave the hide out without one of us, right?," Sasuke said in a scolding tone. "Yes papa," She lowered her head from him and made a sad face. "It's fine, let's go," Sasuke said. "Where are we going?," Momoko asked hurrying after them. "To get something to eat, your hungry right?," She smiled and hopped and grabbed his hand. "Yes!,"

Kaori smiled as she walked next to Sasuke.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and smirked. _'Enjoy each other while it lasts' _He turned away and left.

"Damn you Sasuke, because of you I have to buy a new outfit,"

"…Your clothes are ripped because your not coordinated in battle," Sasuke said. They turned to each other and she looked into his eyes. "What did you say?! I am to coordinated in battle,"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"Your such a smart ass! Your the one who ripped my clothes so take responsibility," She said putting her finger on his exposed torso. "Fine, at least get something you'll actually wear,"

"Huh? I wear all my clothes, I need a wide variety of clothing, and besides I'm a woman,"

"Further study is needed," He said taking a sip of his tea.

"SASUKE!," She slammed her foot down, creating a small hole in the ground under her foot. The bench they sat on bounced a bit from the force. "Mama…," Momoko whined. She turned to Momoko who had yogurt splattered all over her face. "Ah, Mama's sorry!," She said grabbing a napkin next to her and wiped her face. Sasuke smiled to himself. _'These two, they are the only bonds I need to have in this world,' _His small smile was a smile of happiness.

"Ah! Wait, I could just go take a bath," Momoko said. "Momo, we would have to wait until we get back to take a bath,"

"Mama, papa your dirt too, we can all take a bath together," Momo giggled. Kaori smiled. "Sure, Momoko,"

Momoko ran got off the bench and walked over to Sasuke. "Papa, your smiling," She said climbing into his lap. "Careful Momoko," He said holding her with the hot cup tea in his hands. "Yeah, why are you so happy?," Kaori said squinting her eyes. "Take a guess," He said to her. "Papa is happy?,"

Sasuke's smiled had yet to fade. "Yeah, I'm happy,"

Kaori's smile was next to form. "Well, I'm glad your happy, because I need a new outfit," Kaori announced. "You don't need one, go get one from your closet,"

"No way I already wore those," She pouted. "Mama you look like a child," Momoko said.

"Me? That's rude to say,"

"Not at all, your whining like one too," Sasuke said. "Sh-shut up Sasuke,"

"I'm only speaking the truth,"

"You want truth, I handed you your ass today and you know it,"

"Last time I checked I had you on your knees,"

"What did you say? You want another fight then," Momoko watched them argue. "Mama and Papa are both like children,"


	38. 1st EXTRA Chapter 38

Wow, This story has been getting a lot of views lately, I should work on it a little more, well I'm getting my laptop shipped to me in 3 or 4 days so, yay!

Sorry for the long wait but I present the first EXTRA of Sweet love, there will be more of these. By the way Kaori looks pretty good as the front cover.

* * *

Kaori and Momoko sat next to the river and Kaori watched Momoko play in the river trying to catch every fish that passed her. Momoko giggled and grabbed a tiny fish in her hands. "Mama look, I caught one,"

"It's pretty, are you keeping it or letting it go," Momoko looked at the fish as it squirmed and wiggled in her tiny hands. Kaori got her answer when Momoko put the fish back into the river and it hurried away. "It's family would be sad if it didn't go home, right," Kaori laughed and stood up. "Yeah, they would, ready to go back? Sasuke's waiting," Kaori said with open arms. Momoko smiled brightly and hurried out of the water, she stopped and her eyes widen. "Mama…there's someone behind you," Before Kaori could turn around a hard forced pushed her away. "Mama!," She turned away and ran through the bushes.

"Long time no see," He chuckled, Kaori glared at him as she held her bruised side. "Hell of a greeting," She got off her knees. "Bastard! Shibaki…,"

"Well, you're considered a missing-nin you know that?,"

"So what? Your coming to eliminate me then?,"

"Of course, see you're just as smart as the day we fought, a little more sexy too,"

"You know damn well I won't go down without a fight," She said ignoring the pain in her side.

"Hmp," He licked his lips. "Just the way I like them,"

Momoko hurried back to the hideout as fast as she could. She pushed through the rock that led to the hideout tunnel. Inside she ran to a large door. She pushed inside to find Sasuke meditating peacefully. "Papa! Papa!," She shouted running into his lap. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the soaking wet girl. "What is it Momoko?,"

"Papa, mama's hurt, someone hurted her," She said panting.

"I'm a master in martial art's remember? It's been three years and I would have thought you would be a lot stronger, and your not fighting seriously, Kaori," She weakly stood up with blood dripping from her chin. "Ah, Well," He brought his knee up to her stomach and drove his elbow into her spine. Kaori opened her mouth to a breathless scream. "Sas…uke….," Kaori held her stomach. _'I can't breathe….this hurts! But I can't fall here, I won't,' _

Shibaki held up a dagger and glided it across her face gently. He chuckled. "I'll make sure to tell Sasuke you called for him,"

"Shibaki….Bastard…," She coughed and blood splattered to the ground.

"Mama!," Shibaki turned to only be pierced by a sword. Shibaki felt his body going numb and he fell against a tree. Sasuke glared at him and pulled the sword out. Shibaki chuckled. "Well, those eyes of yours, have changed quite a bit, they don't look soft anymore," Shibaki groaned and winced in pain.

"Mama! Are you okay, your bleeding," Momoko hurried to Kaori and held her mothers arm. "Momoko, get away from here…,"

"No, I won't leave you!,"

"Momoko, do as I say now move it," Sasuke was suddenly pushed back as Shibaki used what strength he had left to pull out a bomb. Sasuke hurried over to Kaori and Momoko, he picked them up and moved them out of way. The explosion went off, Sasuke turned to the dust as it disappeared. Shibaki stood next to the river with a smug look on his face. "That chidori is pretty strong, it seems like it'll take more for me to defeat you two, so I'll have to use my secret technique,"

"Bastard! You won't lay a hand on Sasuke or Momoko!," Kaori pushed herself up to her feet. "Oh? Do you need a reminder of how I beat you Kaori?," She glared at him. "Momoko stay back,"

"Yes,"

Sasuke and Kaori walked toward Shibaki slowly. "Kaori, don't push yourself," Sasuke warned

"I'm fine," She said immediately. "So, I'm fighting both of you? Too bad booby bombs," Kaori and Sasuke both ran to him. "Your done Shibaki," Kaori leaped into the air and the wind surrounded her. "Ah, that move again?," Sasuke ran at him with his chidori. Shibaki grabbed his bombs from his weapons pouch many bombs. As they all ran into each other Shibaki's lips formed a smirk and he pulled out a scroll. The three collided and there was a large explosion. A large white light surrounded them all.

Naruto looked at the sky to see the extremely bright light in the very far distance. He slurped the noodles down from his cup in his bedroom. "What's that?,"

Kaori opened her eyes to a clear blue and four sets of eyes starting at her own blue ones. "Hey lady, are you okay?," Kaori sat up. She recognized the four faces. These four faces are ones she could never forget. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and of course the sensei Kakashi. "What the? Naruto, Sakura? Kakashi sensei? Sasuke? Why are you so little?,"

"Uh, do we know you?," Sakura asked giving Kaori a look as if she were crazy. Her hair was no longer short but long. "Sasuke?! Why are you so little?," She asked again.

"How do you know me?,"

"It's me, Kaori!," She said pointing at herself. "Don't you recognize me?,"

"I've never seen you before in my life," He stated. "You fell from the sky, did you hit your head or something lady?," Kaori wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he brought his head between her breast. "Naruto, it's been so long, I've missed you,"

Naruto blushed as she held him tightly. Kaori pulled away. "Wait," she looked around them. "Where's Sasuke and Momoko?,"

"This is Sasuke, here," Kakashi said. "No, no no, I'm looking for a different Sasuke, **my **Sasuke," Sakura made a face. "**Your** Sasuke?,"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, he was just with me a second ago," Kaori cupped her hands around her mouth and walked past them. "Sasuke! Momoko!,"

"Kakashi sensei who is this girl?," Naruto asked. "How should I know?,"

"Well she knows us," Sasuke said. Kaori began to think. _'How is it that I've somehow ended up in the past like this?!'_

"Yeah she sounds crazy," Sakura said. "She said Sasuke was her boyfriend, as if!," Kaori turned to her. "I heard that, look I'm not crazy! For some reason I'm in the past, Sasuke and I were fighting this guy who was after us but then there was an explosion and now I'm in the past," She said making weird signs with her hands. _'She looks __**totally**__ crazy,' _Sakura said to herself. "And this Sasuke is **my** Sasuke but just younger,"

"Would you stop saying **your **Sasuke," Sakura said with her cheeks turned red. "It's true he's **my** Sasuke and we have a three year old daughter, her names Momoko,"

"What are you talking about?," Sasuke said. "It's true! We had sex every night and your even did it to me outside," She blurted out, Sasuke's face turned red. "Who the hell are you?!," He asked completely embarrassed.

Kaori sighed and walked up to him, pulling off her necklace. "This is the necklace you gave me from a date on my birthday," She opened it and there was a picture of Sasuke and Kaori in a sweet embrace. "I'm from the future, believe me now?,"

"Wow, Sasuke that really is you," Kakashi said getting a closer look. "Alright, just who are you?," Sasuke asked. "My name is Kaori Ryuichi and I'm your girlfriend, from the **future**," She blushed. As crazy as it sounded. "Our Daughter is three and she's perfect, but I'm worried…Sasuke and Momoko are gone,"

"What does your daughter look like?,"

"Well she looks like Sasuke but with pink hair," Naruto snickered and snorted then began laughing loudly. "Sasuke with pink hair?!," Sasuke blushed. "Shut up Naruto!,"

"Sasuke with pink hair is like Kakashi with a normal hair cut," Kaori joined his laughter.  
"This is no time for jokes Naruto,"

"Where were you last?," Sasuke asked. Kaori sighed. "Very, very far from here," She sighed and ran her hand through her pink hair. "So your still alive?," A voice was heard and Shibaki appeared behind her, he too was wounded from Sasuke's previous attack. "Shibaki….! You're the reason I'm in the past!," He walked toward her and sighed holding his wounded shoulder. "Yeah, well, your boyfriend did a real number on me," Shibaki said holding the wound Sasuke drove his sword through. "So? Your really Sasuke's g-girlfriend? From the future?," Sakura stammered. "Yes," Kaori said blushing. "And he's a total pain in the ass,"

"I'm a pain?,"

"Yeah you are,"

"Look, Like I said, I don't know who you are and I'm not your boyfriend,"

"Right now you aren't!,"

"I wont be and I'm not!,"

"Oh yes you are Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Just who and the hell are you to tell me what to do,"

"I'm your girlfriend and the mother of your daughter," Sasuke blushed and his argument stopped. "Hey, I could win the next fight this way," She said snapping her fingers. "Anyway! Shibaki, how do we get home and what did you come here to do?,"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?," She squinted at him.

"No one comes to the past for no reason, so explain," She said folding her arms. He sighed.

"I wanted to go back to the past so I could have the old you back,"

"Huh? What for?,"

"Because of this brat!," He pointed to Sasuke. "I can't have you in the future but in the past, I could have you all to myself," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Get off Shibaki…If it was back then before I met Sasuke maybe I would have gone out with you, but I'm in love with Sasuke and we have a beautiful daughter, so, just take us home," Shibaki sighed again and scratched his head. "Well about that, the scroll only works if the user has the people he has involved with all together," She raised any eyebrow

"What does that mean?," Naruto asked, Kaori suddenly had a feeling that it was nothing good.

"Well, it means is that you need to find **your **Momoko and **your** Sasuke to get back home," Kakashi said.

Kaori grabbed Shibaki's shirt and lifted her fist. "Bastard! If anything happens to Momoko or Sasuke I'll break your head off your neck and shove it up your ass,"

"She's scary Sasuke," Naruto whispered to the younger Sasuke and Sakura who agreed.

"Relax Kaori, nothings going to happen to them, we're in the past after all,"

"It's doesn't matter you should've have pulled something so selfish, your going to take responsibility and help me look for them **got it**?!," She shouted her anger rising.

"Alright, alright Kaori, Geez," He turned to Sasuke. "Are you prepared for this?,"

"I told you, I don't know her," Kaori raised her eyebrow. _'I wonder why the younger me hasn't met Sasuke yet,' _A single pink petal dances in the breeze.

"Wait, it's spring right now right?," She asked looking at the trees as they were a beautiful color. "Yeah, it is?," Shibaki said. "Sasuke and I met close to the end of spring," She said with a beautiful smile. Sasuke watched her smile form slowly but beautifully.

Kaori shook her head. "I don't have time for this! I have to find Sasuke and Momoko so we can go home!," She said aloud ruffling her own hair. "Alright, let's split up," Shibaki suggested.

"I'll help," Sasuke said they turned to him, stunned. "You will? Oh Sasuke thank you," She said hugging him. "Yeah, yeah,"

"Alright, Team 7 we've got a new mission!," Naruto shouted. Kaori smiled. "We were all separated and placed in similar area's that are close to us," Shibaki said. "Sasuke, Sakura could you check the rivers?," Kaori asked. "Momoko likes catching fish,"

"Naruto, Kakashi, could you check the forest nearby, Sasuke and I train there,"

"Shibaki and I will search the mountains or any rocky terrain," Kaori stated.

"Alright, we'll all meet back here," Kakashi said. They all hurried off in their search.

Momoko pulled herself up from the river and sobbed. "Mama…Papa," She said her tears began rolling down her face. She began to wail as she noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. "Mama!,"

"Sasuke, don't you think this is all really weird, that girl said she's your girlfriend and that you have a child together, you don't really believe her right? Sasuke?,"

"Well considering that she had a picture and she claims of a child, I have no choice," Sasuke said. Sakura made a face. _'Sasuke is going to date someone so soon?'_

"But Sasuk-,"

"Do you hear that?,"

They heard a voice crying in the distance. "That's a child's voice,"

Sasuke and Sakura hurried through the trees and approached a river. "It's a little girl,"

A soaking wet girl sobbed loudly next to the river. "Mama!,"

"Hey, Momoko," Sasuke called out. She looked up, still sobbing. "Pa-papa!," She got up and ran to Sasuke and he picked her up as she opened her arms wide. "She said papa," Sakura said watching the girl cuddled him with her wet hair. _'She really does look like Sasuke'_

"Let's get her back," Sasuke said looking down at the girl. "Papa, are you okay? Your so strong, you saved mama and beat up that bad guy so fast,"

Sasuke just watched her make faces and weird hand gestures. _'It's weird she's like that woman,' _A chill went up his spine.

After a while , Team 7 appeared at the training grounds. "Ah, so this is Momoko, she does look like you Sasuke,"

"Just with a girl's face,"

"Shut up!," Momoko hid behind Sasuke and clung to his leg as the two men watched her. Kaori approached them with a sad face. They hadn't found Sasuke or any sign of him after a long search "There she is," Sakura said. Momoko looked up and with a wide and bright smile, she ran towards her. "Mama!," Kaori looked up from her feet. "Momoko? Is that really you?! Momoko!," Kaori ran and Momoko jumped in her arms. "I'm so glad your safe Momo,"

Kaori kneeled down. "Mama look, Papa's here too,"

"Well, that's not papa Momoko, Wait, it is but it isn't," Kaori pressed her lips together. "So I'm guessing you didn't find anything?," Naruto shook his head. "Nothing," Kaori clenched her fist. "Unless that blast obliterated him," Shibaki joked. "Don't say those things," Kakashi sighed. Kaori felt her eyes become a bit warm. "Sasuke….I know it's you right In front of me, but…I can't remember what your looked like this morning…Were you smiling? I can't remember how your touch felt, I can't remember, I've got to remember…,"

"Mama…But papa's right here," Momoko turned to him, but she she looked him in the eyes her smile dropped.

Shibaki sighed. "…Kaori it was just a joke, I didn't…," She just sobbed gently. "…I'm sorry," Shibaki whispered.

Kaori stood up, as if she had snapped. "You! Shibaki, it's your fault! Sasuke is missing because of you! I told you if something happened to Sasuke or Momoko, I'd break your neck,"

"You might as well do it, without Sasuke we can't get back," Kaori snarled and punched him in the face. They watched as she skidded back. "Shut your mouth! I'll find Sasuke and we'll get home without you,!,"

"Hmp, well it seems I can't get out of this, alright Kaori let's go,"

"Hold on you two!," Kakashi said.

"You know where Sasuke is don't you?," She ran at him with an incredible speed and she tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist with both hands. "Your so sexy where your angry Kaori,"

"You think this some kind of joke?!," She swung her leg up and he grabbed it as well and threw her into the ground. Kaori groaned and sat up on her arm and he smirked. "Sorry about that Kaori, but like I said, I came here to get the old you and I'm not going to stop just yet," He chuckled and stepped on her stomach. "So, I don't really need you as of right now,"

"Mama!," Shibaki looked up as a large shuriken was thrown towards him. He dodged it. Sasuke hurried over to Kaori. "Damn him!," She pushed her self out of the ground.

"You, hey you! How could you hit a girl?!," Naruto shouted.

"Stay out of this all of you," Kakashi stepped forward a bit.

"As soon as papa get's here he's going to get you," Momoko shouted running towards him hitting him with her small arms. "Momoko! Stay away!,"

"Hmp, Like I said, your father's probably been obliterated, I only needed Kaori to get here," He said grabbing her by her shirt collar and lifted her off the ground. "What? We could have gone home this whole time?! Shibaki you'll pay for your stupid pranks," Kaori shouted pushing herself to get up. "Hold on you can't fight, your to injured," Sasuke said. "I can't just sit here either," She said turning to him. "Get your hands off Momoko," Kaori said to him. Kakashi moved forward again slowly.

"Don't move Kakashi or I'll break her in-,"

Shibaki suddenly moved aside as a sword from behind him tried to pierce him, "I guess, I spoke to soon," He sighed. "Papa, papa's here!,"

Kaori looked up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from Shibaki with his sword in his hand and his sharingan activated. He glanced at the injured Kaori and he turned back to Momoko. "Shibaki…I'm going to ask you once and if you don't answer me, I'll cut you down,"

He walked towards him. "Oh, scary Sasuke, but if want your precious daughter safe, don't make another move," Sasuke stopped all together. The moment Shibaki moved back Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, bringing his sword up with a quick swing. Shibaki dropped Momoko on the ground and slide back, his shirt getting slice a bit. Sasuke stood in front of Kaori.

"**That's** the future Sasuke?," Sakura said aloud. 'He's **so hot**!' Sakura squealed.

"Sasuke…he's okay," Kaori said. "I'm glad," Kaori stood up on her feet and hurried over to the two boys fighting. Shibaki smirked and ran towards Kaori, Sasuke frowned and ran towards Kaori. "Sasuke!," Kaori said his name, as she was surprised to see Sasuke grab her by the waist. He grabbed her and jumped away from Shibaki to where Momoko was. "Stay out of this,"

"Huh? But Sasuke," He turned to her. "Do as I say Kaori," He said sternly. Sasuke turned to Shibaki. "No one interfere, I'll deal with him, alone,"

"Oh, your pretty angry Sasuke, did I set something off?,"

"You should know by now Shibaki," He glanced at Kaori and Momoko. "If you come near my family again, I won't hesitate to tear your body in half,"

"Well let's see what the survivor of the almighty Uchiha clan has got?," Without any warning Sasuke was in front of him, Kaori and Shibaki were both surprised at the sudden increase of speed. Shibaki thought fast, he was all out of his bombs. He scoffed, he and Sasuke quickly began an up close hand to hand battle. As Shibaki began to lose against Sasuke speed he back off. "What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted to see what I had,"

Angered Shibaki growled. _'Why can't I beat him? He was never this strong the last time…'_

Kaori watched as Sasuke quickly put down the injured Shibaki. Sasuke put his sword to his throat. "Shibaki, why did you bring us to the past? What's your game?,"

Shibaki held his head up and has hands. "No, game's Sasuke, this is all real, I wanted the old Kaori back," "What are you talking about?," Shibaki stopped and clenched his teeth. "Because of you, Kaori became weak, the fierceness in her eyes became nothing but dullness the girl I fought at the Chunin exams was incredibly strong, now…it's nothing, you changed her Sasuke and for that I despise you!," He said with venom in every word. "…Shibaki, your completely clueless," Sasuke said after hearing his words. "What does that mean?,"

"The girl you fought in the Chunin exams is still the same girl, let me explain something to you, When Kaori get's into battle, depending on the situation Kaori can become quite aggressive, during the Chunin exams and she got up from that tiger lock, she broke her arm because I pushed her to her limit,"

"What are talking about!?,"

"When Kaori fought you, did you say something to provoke her?," Shibaki growled as it came back to him. He did provoke her. Sasuke pushed the sword to his throat. "You see, while I spent everyday with her, and you, who has only known her for one day, you dare say I changed her?," Sasuke's glare hardened. "What the hell do you know about Kaori?," Shibaki glared at Sasuke right back, Kaori grabbed Sasuke's hand and lifted the sword off Shibaki's throat. "Sasuke, wait you can't kill him,"

"Why are you defending him?,"

"I'm not Sasuke-,"

"Have already seen the trouble he's gotten us in,"

"Sasuke just listen for a minute, I mean you can't kill him because he's our ticket home,"

"I'll find another way,"

"Sasuke stop it!,"

"Kaori, move aside,"

"No! Your not listening to me,"

Sasuke turned to her. "I know, what Shibaki did was wrong but you can't kill him now! He's the only way back home so just wait-,"

"Your defending him,"  
"I just said I'm not, are you listening or are you just stupid Sasuke,"

"What?,"

"You heard me, you aren't listening to me!," Kaori stomped her foot down. Momoko put her finger to her mouth with a worried expression. _'Mama and Papa are about to fight again,'_

"Fine if you won't listen to reason," Sasuke glared at her as she pulled away and got into a fighting stance. "You want to fight?,"

"If it mean's I'll be knocking some sense into you then, yeah," Sasuke hurried over to the two. "Hold on!," Sakura and Naruto stood be between them as well. "Yeah, didn't you say you and Sasuke were in love?," Sakura said. "How could you treat him like that?,"

"Don't give me that Sakura, you don't know a damn thing about Sasuke, He's a pain, now the three of you step aside," She felt Kakashi grab her shoulder. "Before you two begin pummeling each other, maybe you should check those around you," He said pointing to Momoko. She was crying and watching her parents. Sasuke and Kaori relaxed, Sasuke's sharingan faded and disappeared. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. He held his hand out and she ran into his arms, Sasuke picked her up and held her close to his chest. Kaori walked over to Sasuke and Momoko gently stroking her hair and pulling her cheeks. "Ow! Mama,"

"Stop crying, you big baby," She smiled. She looked up to see Sasuke smiling at her as well. Momoko rubbed her cheeks and her tears stopped and she smiled, a big bright one. "Haha look at you, your cheesing too hard," Shibaki sighed as he stood next to the young team 7 watching the couple and their daughter. "It's hard to believe those two are really together the way they fight," Shibaki said. "Well let's go home," Shibaki said. Kaori turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Shibaki,"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved at them.

"Wait," Sasuke stepped and looked at his older self with stern eyes. "Are you really me?,"

"…Yeah,"

"…How did you get it? I want that same power…To accomplish my gaol," Sasuke looked at himself and sighed. Kaori took Momoko from his arms and walked away from the two. "Her," He said. The younger Sasuke turned to see Kaori walking away.  
"Once you find her, then just take everyday from there, it's worth it," He said as he began walking away. Shibaki pulled out the scroll he used.

"You four might wanna step back unless you want to get sucked in," He said to Team 7. Momoko turned to the young Sasuke. "Bye-bye Papa,"

He blushed. "Ye-yeah,"

"Alright!," Shibaki opened the scroll and a sudden white light shined and they disappeared.

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pocket. _'A girl like her? Yeah, right'_

"Kaori be careful," He stopped and turned to a short girl with long pink hair and blue eyes holding an injured cat with a dog barking at her viciously. Kaori stomped and yelled with an aggressive voice. "Get out of her you mangy mutt!," It whimpered and hurried off to it's owner. "Hmp, always picking on the little guy your okay now kitty,"

"Kaori that was dangerous, what if that thing had rabies,"

"Dangerous? Aren't you kunoichi? And Your scared of a dog?," She laughed, she looked up and her eyes met Sasuke's he blushed and made a face before walking away. She watched him walk away and smiled.

Kaori moaned as she sank into the large tub filled with warm hot water. After a long, stressful day like they had it was nice to finally relax. Sasuke walked into the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Kaori blushed and sank her head deeper into the water. "Can't you knock?,"

"Why would I knock?," He said taking the off the towel and getting into the tub. Kaori stiffened when Sasuke pulled her to his chest and she turned slightly to look him and smiled.

"What? What's so funny?,"

"I forgot how cute you where when you were little Sasuke,"

"Little? How old do you thin I am? And don't say cute,"

She laughed at him. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Is Momoko asleep?,"

"Yeah I put her down a few minutes ago,"

"Good," They grew silent. Sasuke traced his finger tip along her shoulder. "What do you think about having a boy," Kaori made face of nervousness. "Where are you going with this Sasuke?,"

His buried his head into her neck and kissed it tenderly. "Do you have to ask?," Sasuke chuckled darkly in her ear and it gave her goose bumps in the hot water. Kaori moaned as he sucked on the area between her neck and shoulder. "Sasuke…Hold on! There's no way I could go through child birth again!,"

"Come on it can't be that bad," Kaori pulled away and turned all the way to him. "For your information, it was terrible, unlike woman, men can't handle that kind of pain, you're a bunch of big babies,"

"Babies? You're the one who cried after stubbing your toe,"

"Quiet, stubbing ones toe is no laughing matter Sasuke and besides, we haven't even completed your goal yet,"

"…Yeah, I know," He said and grew silent. Kaori quickly tried to change the mood. "Aa-and besides I think all our love should go to Momoko right now," Sasuke smiled. "I know, but I'm not at all concerned about having more kids, I'm more considered about how you make them,"

"Your such a pervert Sasuke," She said blushing as he wrapped his arms around her. Kaori smiled at herself as he leaned against her.

Shibaki slammed his fist into the wall of the his home. "Damn you, Damn you Sasuke Uchiha!,"

"Are you sulking again?," He turned to Kaku.

"Why don't you give up on Kaori, she's even got a kid you know,"

"Hmp," He straightened up and began walking away. "Like I'd give up on Kaori, I'll have to find a way to get stronger if I want to take her from him,"

"Damn your stubborn,"

"Yeah, I know,"


	39. Chapter 39

An acorn rolled down and down,  
He suddenly fell into a pond.  
Then came the loaches,  
Hi boy! Come play with us!

The acorn enjoyed playing with them.  
But he soon began to cry,  
I want to go back to the mountain.  
The loaches didn't know what to do.

Momoko sang the song as she threw he ball onto the wall and it bounced off and she caught it, she repeated this motion as she sang the song. The large room was well lit and Momoko was smiling. Her ball bounced off and flew passed her. Momoko turned to go get it. She picked it up and a large explosion shook the room. A large hole opened and the sun shined in, Four figures stood in the light. She covered her face.

"A child?,"

"That's Momoko," A girls voice was heard. "Wh-who are you?,"

A boy walked through the light and he loomed over her, he had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Momoko, you probably don't remember me, my names Naruto," He smiled big at her. She hid her face behind her ball and shook her head back . "Mama, told me not to talk to strangers,"

"Who it this girl Naruto?,"

"Her names Momoko, she's Sasuke daughter,"

"She's cute," The man said. "I have to go now," She said hurrying off down the hall. "Wait!, Grab her she might know where Sasuke and Kaori is," Naruto said chasing after her. Momoko got scared, turned around and threw her ball at Naruto's face, hard. He fell back and groaned. "Get up Naruto," Sakura groaned.

"She's got…Kaori's strength," Sai grabbed the girl buy her arm. "Let go! Mama!," She called out into the hallway.

Kaori and Sasuke slept silently in his bed. Kaori was snuggled up to Sasuke's chest, his arm was around her waist, protectively. Kaori moaned a bit and snuggled against Sasuke a bit before waking up. _'What time is it, I'm so tired….Did Momoko come back yet?_' Before she could move Sasuke spoke up. "Who's there?," Kaori saw the door move slightly from the light entering their room. "So you do know I'm here," A voice said.

"What do you want?," Kaori stay silent as she watched Sasuke open his eyes. "If it's lord Danzo, he wishes to bury you, but me, I've come to take you back to the leaf," The man said. Kaori let out a sigh. "I knew this was coming sooner or later," She whispered against Sasuke chest.

"No, he can't her papa, he's done nothing wrong!," Momoko said to the three. Yamato smiled at her. "Don't worry, nothings going to happen to him," He said. Momoko puffed up her cheeks and watched them begin talking.

"You two have something special, a bond of friendship that Naruto is desperately holding onto, and I'm here to protect it," He said and the room grew quiet. Kaori felt the air in the room tense. _'Sasuke mad…Damn it! I though I could get a few more minutes of sleep in,'_

"A bond?," Sasuke began. "Is that really your excuse for waking me up?," Suddenly something tied Sasuke up. Kaori gasped. "Wait Sasuke-,"

There was a loud explosion.

Momoko looked up at the hideout shook. "Mama?! Papa!," She hurried down the hallway towards her parents room with Sakura quickly giving chase. "Wait, Momoko,"

Sakura followed her into a hole where Sai stood looking up at someone. "Sai!,"

"Papa! Your okay," Sakura stopped and turned to see Sasuke looking down at her. "Momoko, come here," She smiled and she suddenly vanished from Sakura's side and appeared next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?," Naruto hurried out of the tunnel and looked up at Sasuke. Cleary in shock from seeing his friend.

Under a large pile of rock, Kaori pushed them off. "I thought I was gonna die," She said taking deep breathes. "It's Mama," Angry she looked up at Sasuke. "You bastard! You did that on purpose didn't you,"

"You should moved out of the way," He said.

"We were in bed together? Where could I go?!," Kaori pulled herself out of the rubble and dusted herself off. "Kaori?," She looked up to meet the eyes of Sakura and Naruto. "Naruto, what are you….oh yeah," She stopped and sighed. _'This is not going to end well, for __**anyone**__,'_

Kaori looked up at Sasuke was just calmly staring at them. "Damn, well I have no choice I've come this far," She under her breathe She turned to Sasuke and Naruto and the two unfamiliar faces. "Sorry, but this is as far as you go Naruto, Sakura, I won't let you get any closer to Sasuke," Naruto looked at her in shock. "Kaori…You too?," Naruto asked watching his friend glare him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto,"


	40. Chapter 40

As Sakura charged towards Sasuke, Kaori appeared in front of her, blocking her way and punched her in the face, sending her spiraling away, Sakura got back on her feet quickly. "Sorry Sakura, but you have **no** idea how long I've wanted to do that," Sakura rolled her eyes at her. "This is no time for your jokes Kaori,"

"I'm not joking, if you can't tell then, how about I punch you in the mouth again," Sakura glared at her. "Kaori, don't over do it," Sasuke said.

"I'm fine Sasuke," She replied keeping her eyes on Sakura. "You worry about yourself,"

"Move it Kaori , Naruto and I are bringing Sasuke home, if you get in our way I won't hesitate to-"

"Be quiet Sakura, you make it sound like he's a child and he's run away from home,"

Sakura made a hard fist. "Why are you letting him do this?! Don't you know what Orochimaru is capable of? Aren't you his girlfriends, aren't you in love with him like you said, why would you let Sasuke go on like this knowing the consequences'?," Sasuke watched Kaori is the corner of his eye. "Look, I wasn't happy about this at first either, but I love Sasuke and I trust his judgment, in the end I know everything he does is for a reason, he's a big boy and he knows what he's doing, and as his girlfriend, if he screws up or if he's hurting, I'll always be there, no matter what, that's what you do for the person you love, isn't that what you were referring to Sakura?,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kaori. "That's enough from you Kaori," She said charging in. _'At least she's not weak, I haven't had a good fight in a while,' _Kaori met Sakura's fist with her own. Kaori grabbed her arm and threw he away. Sakura kept her glare on Kaori._ 'She's keeping me away from Sasuke,'_

"Your opponent is me, not Sasuke, so you better focus because next time I'll hit you with every ounce of my power,"

Sasuke was suddenly pushed back by wood from the man who was being stabbed with his sword. Sasuke was suddenly covered in wood,. "Let's go Kaori," Sasuke quickly broke free and stood on top of the hole in the ground. Kaori joined him and kneeled down to Momoko. "I'm done with the lot of you," Sasuke lifted his hand up slowly, another hand grabbed his and stopped him. Orochimaru met Sasuke's eyes. "Let's not bother with **that** jutsu,"

"Let go,"

"Now, now," Kabuto appeared on the other side of Kaori. "I thought I told you to watch your tone with Lord Orochimaru," He said sternly.

Momoko clung to Kaori's leg tightly.

"Give me a reason to stop?,"

"You do remember the Akatsuki are on the move don't you?,"

"We want the good people of the leaf village to get rid of them for us, as many of them as possible, if any member of the Akatsuki were to interfere, you might not get your precious revenge,"

Sasuke turned to him. "That's a pitiful excuse," Kaori looked at him. "but if it helps your efforts at least one percent then it's worth it, agreed,"

Sasuke dropped his hand. "We're leaving,"

Kaori picked up Momoko and the five of them disappeared within a small blaze of fire.

"That's enough Momoko, your running low on energy, let's do this another time,"

"…No, I want to keep going mama," Kaori sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Your three years old, you can't keep up with this kind of training, your too tiny,"

"N-no, I'm almost four,"

"Yeah, **Almost**! I understand, your pretty sharp for a three year old," Kaori said back, she turned her head to Sasuke. "Say something to her, she's not listening,"

"She's a little stubborn like you, you used to be like that back then,"

"Back when?," He pushed himself off the wall and moved towards them.

"When you were a member of your squad, you wouldn't stop your relentless training even past your bedtime,"

"How would you know that? Where you watching me?,"

"It wasn't m y intention but, yeah,"

"Your so weird Sasuke,"

"Shut up,"

"I want to be strong like papa!," Momoko shouted. "See what you do?,"

"Momoko," She mad a small humming noise and he looked into her onyx colored eyes. Her eyes were burning with determination. "Fine,"

"What?! Sasuke don't push her to her limits, she's three," She turned to Momoko. "Not four,"

"Kaori, it's fine, I'll train her," Momoko's face brighten. Kaori growled lowly in her throat. "..Fine, but only for a little bit, and this isn't a everyday thing, got it," She said to the both of them. "Yeah, yeah," Sasuke waved her off. Kaori smiled at them.

"Damn you Sasuke! Couldn't you have been a bit more gentle with her,"

"I was holding back as much as I could,"

"It wasn't enough!," She shouted. "She's fine, right Momoko," She giggled and smiled. Kaori growled at him with her fist raised. "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!," Momoko played with the soap in the tub as Kaori sat behind her washing her back. Sasuke leaned against the other side of the tub with a towel on his head. "She's got a bruise her too," She said pointing at a tiny mark on Momoko's back. "That's dirt Kaori,"

"It is not,"

Sasuke grabbed the sponge from her hands and wiped the smudge off her back. "W-well, what's dirt doing on her, what kind of training were you doing?,"

"She couldn't block my shuriken and she fell,"

"S-shuriken?!," Kaori's eyes were twitching at this time. "Sasuke!,"

"What? Why are you so angry?,"

"Your being careless," Sasuke leaned closer to her. "Are you jealous?," He gently cupped her breast and she pushed him away gently, her face completely flushed. "Sa-Sasuke! Quit messing around,"

Momoko turned around her met her mothers eyes. "It was fun training with Papa, can me and you do it again like that?,"

She paused at first. "Sure,"

"I'll come watch,"

"Really papa? Okay, Mama I won't be soft with you,"

"Oh really? I'm looking forward to it Momoko,"

"I know, Papa, teach me your special move,"

"My special move?,"

"You mean chidori?," Kaori asked. Momoko lifted up her hand glared at it. "Momoko! Don't attempt to do it in a tub!,"

"Momoko, you aren't doing it right," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Shut up! Don't encourage her to do it near water!,"


	41. Chapter 41

"Sasuke, don't you dare!," The boy stood behind her and put his hands on her waist. She growled his name again in a low tone as he leaned against her. "I can't really remember the last time I tied you down like

this,"

"Yeah well, I can," Sasuke smirked. "Which is why I refuse to do this so…Get off," She said as she tried pushing him off with her leg. "Usually your submissive, but today, I don't know," She blushed and gave him a look. "What are you hiding?,"

"No-nothing just get off," She turned away and her blush didn't go away. "Hmp," Sasuke lifted her leg around his waist as a wire held both of her hands above her head. "Sa-Sasuke, I mean it, stop,"

"Tell what your hiding,"

"I'm not hiding anything," She whispered. Sasuke leaned foreword and pressed his lips on her neck and she gasped when he sucked on her skin. "No, Sasuke,"

Sasuke pulled away and bit down on her ear lobe, gently pulling it. Kaori moaned and quickly closed her mouth. "I want to hear you Kaori," When she didn't open her mouth. He grabbed her least breast through her shirt and roughly squeezed it and she made a whimpering noise. _'Almost,' _Sasuke grabbed her nipple and pulled it, not at all being gentle. Kaori's mouth opened but before she could make a sound she closed it again. "Hm, your still stubborn, even in bed," Slowly Sasuke began to pull off her white shirt. "Sasuke, don't, can't we do this another time,"

Sasuke's smirk had yet to fade when he pulled off the shirt and exposed her breast. Not hesitating Sasuke took her left nipple into his mouth. She whimpered and he bit down, Kaori arched her back and he pulled her breast with his teeth. Kaori yelped out and Sasuke chuckled. "Does it feel good Kaori?," She didn't reply. Sasuke's hand slowly trailed down between her legs.

"No, no," His finger pushed on her clit through her shorts. _'No, it's actually starting to feel kind of good,'_

Kaori felt Sasuke move downward. He grabbed her legs and opened widely. "Let's see,"

"Sasuke! Wait don't," She tried pushing her legs together but he sat in between him. "Enough already Sasuke," Sasuke ignored her pleas and hooked his hands on her shorts. As he began to pull them down, Kaori squirmed and wiggled away. "Sasuke!," This made him smile. "Why are getting so nervous?," He grabbed her shorts and pulled them off in one pull. "Don't look at them," She blushed and closed her legs.

"That's what your so nervous about?,"

"Of course! They're huge,"

"They're just panties',"

"Yeah, which aren't either sexy aren't cute!,"

"Your over reacting,"

"Sasuke I wasn't planning on doing this today so I put on these," Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her legs and pulled her back down towards him. "Jut relax and let me do everything,"

"Sasuke…," He grabbed her underwear and pulled them off. "How can I relax?," He stared down at her for a few seconds before leaning down and what she knew what was his tongue touched her folds. She moaned and squirmed under him. "Sasuke," He looked up at her, not ceasing his pleasure on her lower half. "Sasuke!," He watched her squirm and her face change expressions. He could tell she was enjoying every move he made on her. Sasuke pulled away and she looked down at him with a puzzled look. He leaned over her sweaty body.

"Why did you stop?," She asked, her face a bit flushed, Sasuke smiled and she felt him at her entrance. "I'm not stopping," He pushed himself inside. Kaori buried her head into his neck and moaned, her panting breathe was hot. She waited for him move but instead he turned them over. Kaori looked down at Sasuke as she watched him grabbed her waist and he thrust up. "Sasuke!,"

"Your beautiful Kaori," His movements became rough. When she cried out again Sasuke looked down at the area which they were connected. "Don't come yet, Kaori,"

His thrust brushed past her spot, over and over, sending her to the top. She cried out his name over and over until she felt them both release. "Sasuke!,"

Weak and completely dizzy she fell against his chest. "Sasuke,"

"Yeah?,"

"Could you untie me?," He sat her up and pulled the wire off her wrist.

"I can finally feel my arms," She sighed of relief. Sasuke watched her and quickly moved his head aside as Kaori tried to punch him. "Sasuke," She growled. "Why are you so mad?,"

"You do this to me and ask me why I'm mad!? You blind bastard!," Sasuke smiled. "Your such a tomboy,"

"What did you say?! I'm completely feminine,"

"Keep telling yourself that," He joked. "Sasuke, enough of your teasing," Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled out of her. She let out a small moan. He flipped over, now with her under him. "Do you want to go again?,"

"Not even, after that? I'm **exhausted**,"

"Hm, Maybe your starting to get old, or maybe your not exercising enough, your a bit pudgy down here," She felt him pinch her stomach and she growled.

"Didn't I say to stop your teasing Sasuke!,"


	42. Chapter 42

"Damn it! This is getting annoying!," Kaori eyed her many opponents' One after the other they kept coming. Sasuke appeared in her mind again and she groaned. _'No way! I'm not calling on him whenever I feel like doubting myself,'_

"Don't move, if your disobeying Orochimaru, we won't hesitate to kill you,"

"Shut up already!," Kaori stared at her fist. _'I won't back down,' _She looked up at as she was slowly getting surrounded. Someone stepped forward and she knocked him away with her fist. When she did that someone else came up behind her and he cut her back with his sword, Kaori cried out and fell to her knees. _'That hurt!' _She turned to him and stood up. She got in position, a sudden presence startled her and stood behind her. "Sasuke," She said his name softly. "Kaori, why didn't you call me?,"

"Stay out of this,"

"Not when you've been wounded,"

"I don't need you to protect me Sasuke, I can do this on my own,"

"Actions speak louder than words," Kaori bit her lip. Sasuke pulled out his swords and waited the men to charge at him. With incredible ease, Sasuke began to defeat them. Kaori felt something burn inside her and she smiled.

Sasuke stopped and watched her quick movements as she began to go after opponents'. After she punched someone and sent him flying she stopped. Sasuke turned to her. He heard her sob and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! I haven't felt this good in such a long time! It feels good to get into an actual fight," Sasuke gave her a look. "N-not that you aren't a challenge or anything," She said with a nervous chuckle. She turned back to the men and they stepped back. "Kaori, let's get this over with, but be careful,"

"I know I know," She said as they stood back to back. "Try to keep up Sasuke!,"

"The question is can really keep up with my speed,"

"Of course, I've been with you for how long now? You don't think I prepared myself?," He chuckled.

Momoko smiled as her parents walked from the darkness. "Mama! Papa!," She walked over to see Sasuke carrying Kaori. "Mama why are sleeping?,"

"I'm not sleeping," Kaori whispered as a blush crept on her face. "Yeah, mama had an oopsy,"

"Shut up Sasuke!," He smiled at her and took her to the bedroom with Momoko watching them with her ball in her hand. "Mama and Papa are weird,"

He placed Kaori on her stomach. "Don't move," He ripped open her shirt and she turned to him. "Sasuke!," Kaori winced in pain. "I said don't move,"

Her back was aching and exposed. Sasuke pulled a small bottle from his breast pocket. Once he dipped his finger into the moisture he spread it on her back and she cried out. "Sasuke! It burns! Stop!,"

"Relax, I'm not even down yet," He dipped his fingers and spread it again.

"Sasuke!," She clenched the blankets. "I'm not kidding that really burns! Enough already!," He massaged her back with the ointment. "No! Stop! Sasuke! Sasuke!,"

"Stop being a baby," She was on the verge of tears as Sasuke applied more. "It hurts! I hate it! I hate you!,"

He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Hear you cry out for me is a really beginning to turn me on Kaori,"

She turned to him. "There is no time for that!,"

"I'm almost done, just a little more," He said. "You fell on your back so you've got a few scratches,"

"Can't, can't you just let it heal on it's own?,"

"No, I'm almost done, just a little bit more," A applied a bit more and she squeezed the blanket as the burning didn't cease. "Sasuke…This is awful,"

Sasuke smirked and laid down next to her. "I'm starting to think you like a bit of pain Kaori, the way you said my name, and your moaning was a bit intoxicating,"

"Pervert," She muttered. And slowly crawled over him. "I was in a lot of pain Sasuke," Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down into a gentle kiss. They both moaned into the kiss. His tongue touched her lower lip and she parted her lips and Sasuke's tongue danced with hers. Quickly Sasuke pulled away and stood up from the bed. "Rest a bit Kaori,"

"I'm fine," She insisted.

"If you really were I wouldn't hold back," He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Kaori blushed and turned on her stomach. _'Maybe….I __**can**__ call on him,'_


	43. Chapter 43

"Sasuke, what is all of this?," Kaori asked stepping onto cliff of the large mountain. Sasuke sat on the ledge with a box next to him. They overlooked a beautiful shore and bright stars in the night sky. "Sasuke, this is beautiful, why did you call me all the way out here," He patted the area next to him and she sat down next to him. "Do you remember our first date?,"

"How could I forget, it was a complete disaster," She laughed. He chuckled.

**(Kaori and Sasuke's Memory)**

Kaori walked out of her home, Sasuke stood at the door with a weird look on his face. "What's with you?,"

"N-nothing?," He was flushed and his eyebrow kept twitching. Kaori smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, let's go,"

"Yeah," He lead her down the steps and she gently squeezed his hand.

"Sasuke, don't you think your over doing it a bit?," The table was filled with food. "Over doing it? Not really,"

"We're both not going to eat all of this right? Well, I'm not complaining, Thank you for the meal, Sasuke," He just blushed at her smile. "Yeah, sure,"

As the two began to enjoy there meal and a loud voice was heard. "Sasuke!," He looked up to see Naruto running up to him with a huge grin. "Do you know him Sasuke?,"

"Unfortunately," The blonde boy ran over to them. As he ran forward he slipped on what seemed to be nothing and flew into there table. Kaori cried out as she and Sasuke were both splashed with food and water. "You! Clumsy idiot! Naruto!,"

"Idiot?!," Sasuke stood up and they both glared at each other. Kaori smiled at him and giggled. Sasuke turned to her. "Too bad, it was a waste of a meal,"

"What do you want Naruto? I'm busy,"

"Nah, Nothing, I just wanted to know who this pretty girl was,"

"I'm Kaori Ryuichi, nice to meet you, Naruto was it?," Naruto gawked at her. She had intense blue eyes and long pink hair. "Yeah, your really pretty…," He stood up. "Why are you with someone like Sasuke,"

"What's that supposed to mean?," Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, don't get so angry," Kaori said rising from her seat and grabbing his hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto, but we have a very important engagement," She smiled and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"So where to next?," She asked. "Follow me," He grabbed her hand and lead her to a large lake. Kaori looked around. _'A lake?,' _They sat down on a large blanket.

"Close your eyes," She did so. She heard him shuffling a bit. "You can open them now," Kaori smiled as dozens and dozens of fireflies flew over the lake and around the two. "Sasuke, this is amazing!,"

"Sasuke, you did all this, for me?,"

"Well, yeah, its your first date after all,"

"It's yours to right?," He blushed. "Yeah it is,"

"Well you made it pretty amazing so far, being with you is fun," Sasuke looked at her as she watched the fireflies. She was beautiful, long pink hair and intense blue eyes. She turned to him and smiled, grabbing the fire fly that landed on his shoulder. She let it go and turned to smile at Sasuke. She slowly leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist.

As the night drew longer, the fire flies began to disperse. "Hey! Sasuke," They turned around to see Naruto running towards them. The two stood up. "Sasuke are you on a date?!," He asked moving his arms around. Kaori took a step back and she slipped.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled his name. The two heard a splash. Turning to Kaori, who was sitting in the water. "Kaori!," Sasuke hurried to her and helped her out of the water. "Are you alright?,"

"I'm fine, but I think it's time for me to go home," Sasuke growled and glared at Naruto. "This all your fault Naruto,"

"My fault?!,"

"Why didn't you just mind your own business?," Kaori stepped in between them. "Don't fight," She said grabbing Sasuke hand again. "Um…Sasuke, would you walk me home, please?,"

"Sure,"

Naruto watched them walk away with a puzzled look. _'I think Sasuke is on a date with that woman…Sasuke, no way, like he'd ever,'_

"I'm sorry about the date being ruined Kaori,"

"It's fine, I got to spend the day with right?," She stepped forward. "Yeah, I wanted it to be special but-," She pressed her lips against his gently and pulled away. "It was special, One night with you was amazing,"

Sasuke triedd to hide his red cheeks and smiled. "It was fun, while it lasted,"

"I would hug you but I'm soaked," She giggled. "Good night Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow?,"

"I'll come see you after my mission,"

"Perfect, it's my day off, how about, another date? This time it'll be on me,"

"Sure,"

**(End)**

"How about the time we first made love?," She blushed and looked away. "Yeah, where are you going with this Sasuke?,"

"What else do you remember? About us?," She smiled beautifully.

"I remember everything, even the time you proposed, Sasuke,"

"Yeah, and you turned me down,"

**(Kaori and Sasuke's Memory) **

Kaori looked around the lake, the sky was starry and the fire flies were dancing. "I wonder where Sasuke-," Her eyes landed on the raven haired boy as she appeared from behind a tree. "Sasuke?," He turned to her fast and he flushed completely. "K-Kaori, you're here, early,"

"Well I figure I would come see what you were planning," Sasuke grabbed her hand as she spoke. He led her to a blanket and sat her down in front of the lake. "Do you remember this place,"

"Yup our first date," She said proudly. He smiled. "It was approximately 11 months ago, today,"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her chin and kissed her gently. His grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. "My heart is pounding Kaori," She could feel it. She felt his heart beating even through his shirt. "Sasuke," She felt her face flush as he continued to kiss her over and over. "Kaori Ryuichi, Will you marry me?,"

She couldn't describe the feeling she was getting from those words. "I want you to be mine,"

"Sasuke…," She couldn't felt her body going numb and her heart racing. "I love you so much Sasuke," She said snuggling into his neck. "I would want nothing more, but, Sasuke I'm not ready to get married just yet,"

"What?,"

"I mean look at me, I'm not strong, I'm a mess, I can't even deal with you being away from me for a day, I'm not even marriage material…I'm scared, what if we don't make it, I don't want to lose you Sasuke," He watched her cry and he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Sasuke,"

**(End)**

"S-sorry about that Sasuke," She said scratching her temple. "It's fine, at least you said something,"

"So? What are we doing here?,"

"Your still so clueless," She looked up at the starry sky. Sasuke touched the small box next to him. As if on cue a single fire fly flew past her. "Sasuke?," He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We've been through hell and back, I love you Kaori, I can't express it enough, We've been together for nearly four years," She felt her eyes beginning to water. "This time if your excuse is that your not marriage material, maybe you should get another glimpse of our daughter sleeping at night, the fact the you care so much to protect the both of us no matter what, I don't know any mother or wife who wouldn't do that for the ones they love, Kaori, I'm not looking for any other answer, Marry me, be my wife, the one I've always wanted," Kaori felt herself becoming numb and her heart was beating terribly fast. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. "You're the only one who can make me feel this way, Sasuke, I'll marry you without a single doubt in my heart," He simply smiled at her, that handsome smile she loved. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear," He cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. She felt something sliding up her finger and she pulled away to look at it. "It's pretty big Sasuke when did you buy this?,"

"The time I first proposed,"

"You've kept it for so long?,"

"Of course, it was expensive,"

"I've got to hand it to you, you created the entire scene from the lake back home,"

"Well, I wanted you to take a hint and I thought that would have worked but your so clueless,"

"What's that? I am not clueless, my grades are the same as yours, You idiot,"

"Takes one to know one,"

"Sasuke! Your childish teasing is just about to set me over the top!,"

"You've always been over the top,"

"I have not! Take that back you….Ugh,"

"I guess clueless gives you too much credit,"

"Uchiha Sasuke!," she growled. He smiled and pulled her closer. "Yes? Uchiha Kaori?,"

This caught her off guard and she flushed and backed away. "Sa-Sasuke!," He chuckled at her flustered face. "I-I'm going back,"

"Wait, don't be so upset, Uchiha Kaori,"

"Shut it!,"


	44. Chapter 44

(Warning, extreme lemon below)

* * *

Kaori flew back into the wall and she felt pain shot throughout her body. "Sasuke! That one hurt,"

"Well, if you were more aware of my movements you wouldn't have been hit," She pushed herself off the wall and growled. "Damn you!," she ran towards him and he blocked her palm with his wrist and swiped her legs from under her, as she fell she caught herself with her other free hand and backed away, immediately coming after him. Sasuke smirked as she began to move faster. _'She's getting better and better everyday,' _

Kaori ducked as he swung his sword, only touching the edges of her long hair.

Sasuke backed away when she tried to grabbed his arm. "Hmp," He smirked at his wife as she began to size him up.

"Damn you! As soon as I'm close to beating you-," Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of her and she felt the wall behind her as she back up. "You do something like that….," She trailed off. He smirked, "You, know your skills have been improving a bit, day by day, I wonder, could it be your trying to impress me, Kaori?," He whispered seductive into her ear. "Wh-who would want to, your such a," Sasuke cut off her words as he pulled out his sword. "Actually, I've been wanting something for so long Kaori, why don't we have an all out battle and the winner, gets to have the loser anyway they want," He licked the rim of her ear and she moaned. Kaori flushed as he stepped back. "Fine, but how about we make it a bit more interesting? How about the loser has to do what the winner says," Sasuke's eyes gleamed in the dark room. _'This way, I'll get Sasuke to do all the cleaning and maybe I'll even let him give me a massage'_

"For one day,"

"Hmp, then I definitely will beat you Kaori,"

"We'll see," Kaori stepped forward. "An all out fight then?," She nodded. Suddenly Sasuke was in front of her and he swiped his sword up. Kaori backed away, the sword slicing open her shirt. "Damn you Sasuke,"

"All out fight, remember?," She growled. Kaori charged at him, she was taken by surprise as Sasuke's speed seemed to have increase. Sasuke appeared behind her and jabbed the hilt of his sword into her spine. She fell to her knees but got right back up. Sasuke grabbed her arm from behind her and pulled it high, Kaori winced in pain. She suddenly felt herself being hit with his Chidori. She screamed out and Sasuke let her go, she fell to the floor. Kaori growled and pushed her self up slowly. "Your still able to move after a direct him from my chidori, impressive Kaori, but, I win," She turned to throw a punch with her strength.

Sasuke grabbed Kaori's fist and flipped her over on her back. She groaned as she became dizzy, her head was filled with shooting pain. "Looks like I win," Kaori sat up and shouted at him. "You won because you cheated, you kept ripping my clothes, pervert,"

"You said an all out fight, nothing about the rules,"

"Damn you, Sasuke," He smirked and she stood up. "So, you have to do what I say for the entire day, and seeing that's it's 3 in the morning, I'm pretty pleased with this Kaori," She blushed as he circled her. "Strip,"

"What?!,"

"You heard me, all the way to her panties," She hesitated. "Why so nervous? I've seen every part of you already," Sasuke stopped in front of her, her hands slowly pulling off her shirt over her head, tossing it next to her. She leaned down to kick off her shoes and stood back up to unclasp her bra. "Your beautiful Kaori," He grabbed her waist and trailed his arms up her body slowly. Kaori lifted he head and covered her mouth as Sasuke took a nipple into her mouth. He grabbed the other one with his fingers and gently pulled on it. She felt her body getting goose bumps as he led ghost kisses up to her neck. He bit down on her shoulder and she cried out. Sasuke stepped back and she covered her body up with her arms. "Aren't you done humiliating me yet?,"

"Lay down Kaori," She did, very slowly. She still had one arm covering her breast and the other over her lower half. Sasuke sat in front of her legs. "Spread your legs Kaori,"

"Sasuke!,"

"Do it," She slowly opened her legs. "Remove your hand," He said in a commanding tone. "Sasuke, stop this is getting embarrassing," He chuckled and grabbed her wrist forcing her hand away. "Ah, I see," Kaori arched her back and moaned loudly, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. "You get turned on from begin watch huh?," He pushed two fingers past her folders.

"St-stop, I don't your just putting words in my mouth," She whimpered. " If you could see what I see then you wouldn't be saying that,"

"My body responds to what stimulates it…It can't be helped Sasuke," He stopped moving his fingers. "Is that what you think?," She looked down at him and his head dipped lower. She waited in anticipation, his hot breathe touching her lower half. "Let's see if you'll be saying that when your screaming my name Kaori," She let out a loud whimpering noise as his tongue flicked back an forth on her clit and the mix of his fingers wa enough to quickly send her over the edge. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't," He smirked. "What? Does it feel good?,"

She felt heat pooling in her stomach and pleasure shooting throughout her entire body. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! I get it, I'm sorry, please stop!," She pleaded as he quickened his pace. "Get what?," He asked before continuing. "I get it, I'm only like this with you," This made him smirk. "Like what with me? Explain yourself Kaori,"

She clenched her teeth as his kept going. "I get it! I'm only wet like this when your touching me Sasuke," Sasuke stopped his movements all together and she sighed, her breathing heard as she panted heavily. "That's my girl," He leaned down again and she shrieked. He began moving his fingers again. "Does it feel good Kaori?," She just moaned. "Answer me," He stopped moving. "Sasuke…," She bit her lip. "Yes, it feels good alright!," He began to move again and she felt him add another finger and mixed his tongue again. "Kaori reached down and grabbed his hair, throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan. Her body relaxed and he pulled away. He was covered in her and a smirk appeared on his face. Kaori's eyes snapped open when she felt Sasuke insert his fingers again. "Sasuke! Don't, I just… Don't!," She felt him put his thumb on her clit and pressed down on it. Her voice picked up volume as he fingers moved vigorously. "I'll make sure you feel really nice Kaori,"

"Don't Sasuke, Your driving me crazy here!," She closed her legs together and he still kept pushing his fingers. Kaori clenched her teeth, she was being sent over the edge, she was losing to the pleasure and she couldn't do anything about it, she was losing it. She threw her head back and felt herself release again. Sasuke pulled his finger out. Kaori weakly pushed her self up. Sasuke watched as her shaky hands undid his purple rope and pushed him on his back. "Kaori?," She straddled him and positioned herself over his erection. She slid down on him and cried out. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This feels amazing Sasuke, please don't stop,"

"What's wrong Kaori, your acting shameful," His smirk reappeared. "Does it feel good?,"

"Yes, it feels amazing Sasuke,"

"Maybe I should play with you for a bit," He said as thrusts into the girl above him. She cried out again. "No, please, I want you Sasuke," He chuckled. "Did I really make you feel this good Kaori,"

He kept up his pace and she leaned forward, locking her lips with his. "Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke," She shouted his name over and over again with each thrust she received. "I'm coming Sasuke,"

The two were covered in sweat and their hair stuck to their faces. Sasuke buried his head into her neck and sucked on the soft skin. They both stopped as they reached there releases together. Kaori lifted her head to look into his eyes, she pressed her lips against his again. Sasuke sat up with her still in his arms. "Are you okay now?,"

"Hm? What does that mean?,"

"You were acting really shameful a bit ago," She flushed and pushed him away. "Who's fault do you think that is?! Your such a pervert Sasuke," She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. " Look who's talking, you just hopped on me,"

"Be-because I was…shut up," She grabbed her panties off the floor and threw them at his face and ran out of the training room. "Hmp, she must have already forgotten…The day isn't over with,"


	45. Chapter 45

Kaori pulled on an old yukata and held a basket in her hands. The three walked to a large lake with a waterfall looking over them. "Mama! Hurry," Momoko shouted as she and Sasuke were already ahead of her. "I'm coming," She laughed. "Go ahead Momoko, I'll wait for your mother," The child hurried to the lake. "Why are you so slow today Kaori," She felt her brow twitching. "Shut up Sasuke, I'm in no mood for your teasing," Kaori smiled at Sasuke and her smile quickly faded as she approached the lake. Sasuke noticed this and watched her put the basket down. "I'll set up the lunch,"

"You don't want to swim first?,"

"Um…Not really," She said, she didn't turn to look at him. He just walked towards Momoko. Kaori stared at food for a little bit, drifting off into a daze. "Mama!," She turned to Momoko and smiled. Her eyes landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled off his long white sleeve shirt and Kaori couldn't hide her blushing face. 'He's gotten pretty muscular,' Momoko ran towards Sasuke with a smiling face. He splashed her and she squeaked from the cold water. "Mama? Don't you want to come in," Sasuke turned to her. "I'm fine where I am," She blushed, she couldn't let Sasuke see her red face so she turned away. He frowned a bit then turned back to Momoko. "Papa, teach how to swim, for real this time,"

"What do you mean for real, I taught you but you forgot the moment I walked away,"

"Th-the water was scary there," He smiled. "Your not scared this time?,"

"N-no way," She said puffing up her cheeks.

With a smile, Kaori watched Sasuke and Momoko playing together. Momoko looked extremely please, as well as Sasuke. Momoko ran towards Kaori and fell in her arms. "You two have been playing for an hour now, don't you want to eat?,"

"No yet," She grabbed her ball and smiled. Sasuke crouched down in front of Kaori. "Why aren't you getting in?,"

"I'm…fine," She looked away from him again. Sasuke put his hand on her knee and she flinched. Sasuke watched her and she got up. "We should get back, Momoko's tired," He turned to his daughter and smiled.

Momoko got on the blanket under the sun and slept silently. _'What's with her?,' _He watched Kaori pick up Momoko with a smile on her face. "She's beginning to look like you now," Sasuke said. Kaori smiled. "Yes!,"

"What does that mean?,"

"N-nothing, nut I really wanted Momoko to look like me,"

"Well I'm glad she doesn't have you personality," Sasuke said. "What did you say?! I told you, I'm in no mood for your childish teasing!," She said. He just laughed a bit. Sasuke kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Well this lunch was a waste, let's just go back,"

"Alright,"

Kaori pulled her hair as she stood in front of the mirror. _'What do I do?! What do I do?! How can I tell him?! This is getting crazy' _She screamed inside her own head. "AHH!," There was knock at the door. "Ye-yes?,"

"Kaori," She jumped. 'It's Sasuke!," She cleared her throat and took an inhale and than an exhale. She opened the door and forced a smile. "Why were you screaming?,"

"I-I wasn't I was checking my throat for tonsillitis!," She said slamming the door in his face. "What's gotten into you Kaori?,"

"Nothing! Go away," She whimpered. She heard him sigh and walk away. She felt a tear roll down her cheeks and she held her mouth, hurrying to the toilet.

"What do I do?," She sobbed silently. _'How can I tell him this? How can I tell him our family…Is about to get bigger?,'_


	46. Chapter 46

Kaori held her round stomach and began to panic. "Why is it so big after one month ?!," She whispered to herself. The door opened and Kaori hid herself behind a pillow. Momoko and Sasuke walked in, "Hi Mama!," She smiled. "Hi you two," She looked away. Sasuke squinted and walked over to her.

"Kaori, Why are you so pale?," Sasuke touched her face. "Are you sick?,"

"No, just sleepy," She lied and turned away from him. "Kaori, what's wrong?," Sasuke asked in a concerned tone. She turned to him. "Nothing, Sasuke please, leave me alone for a bit? Please?," He frowned.

She looked down at the floor. "No," She looked up at him and frowned right back. "Huh?,"

"Tell me what's wrong with you,"

"No, Sasuke, I'm not ready! Just leave me alone," Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Mama, Papa, don't fight,"

"We won't Momoko," Kaori took her hands away and stood up from the bed and walked out without a single word.

The wind blew gently, her long hair tickled her legs. Kaori leaned against a tree, deep in thought. "Why such a long face Kaori?," She looked up to see Kabuto smiling down at her. "It's nothing," She muttered, dropped her head down again. "You know, you shouldn't be standing out here all alone, especially with the leaf shinobi moving around lately,"

"Kabuto…I'm fine, so please, leave me alone,"

'_She's awfully cold today…' _He glanced at her again, a single arm wrapped around her stomach_. 'Oh? This is a surprise,' _He smirked and walked away.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but she knew she had to leave soon. Her stomach growled and she sighed. Kaori frowned. "What do you want Sasuke?,"

"I came to see what was eating you,"

"I said it's nothing, alright," She stood up, not even looking at him

"I would believe that if it weren't for your pouting face," He leaned closer to her and she blushed. "W-what? What are you looking at?,"

"Your face is a bit rounder than usual?,"

"Yeah, so what?," She blushed and turned away. "I've noticed some other things about you recently,"

She tried to hide her worried expression. "Anything you want to tell me Kaori?,"

"Not right now, no…,"

"Your such a bad liar Kaori," She blushed and stuck her tongue out. "Let's go,"

"Alright," She got off the tree and followed him, gently grabbing his hand. "I really do love you Sasuke," He looked at her in the corner of his eye. "I love you too, no matter how stubborn you are,"

"Stubborn? Look who's talking,"

Sasuke held a sleeping Momoko in his arms. "Sasuke, you've been training today, put Momoko down and go to sleep,"

"In a minute," He whispered. Kaori smiled and walked over to him and sat down. "…Say, what do you think, about Momoko, having siblings?,"

"I'm not completely opposed of the idea,"

"Really? Well then I have a bit of news,"

"Your finally going to talk to me now?," He teased he noticed she had a serious look on her face.

"So what is it?,"

"Well, I'm…pregnant, again," Sasuke sat up straight and turned to her. "Is that what's been bugging you?,"

"Why is it that when I tell you news like this you sound so uninterested,"

"Because you blow things out of proportion,"

"I do not!,"

"What were you so worried about?,"

"…Sasuke, we aren't really a family living in a house close to friends and family, having more kids would probably make things a bit more difficult with our ordeal, ya know," As she spoke Sasuke got up and put Momoko down on the bed. "Kaori," She turned around to look at him. "Do you trust me?,"

"Of course,"

"Do you have faith in me?,"

"Yes,"

"Then let me protect you and Momoko,"

This made her smile. "Alright Sasuke,"

"Stay here, I'll be back,"

"Where are you going?,"

"To look for something, so just stay here,"

"Well, alright," Kaori watched her husband leave the room, with a smile on his face.


	47. Chapter 47

"Momoko, don't jump on the bed, I just made it," She said to the hyper girl. "I'm excited, I'm excited!,"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Kaori said sarcastically. "Papa, said he had a surprise for us! Tell me what is it mama?,"

"I don't know either, so just be patient and sit down already," Kaori sighed. "Mama, can I feel your stomach again?,"

Kaori smiled. "Sure," Momoko jumped off the bed and touched her mothers stomach. "Mama what is it going to be?,"

"I don't know, take guess and we'll see in a few months okay?,"

"Hm?," He glared at her mothers stomach. "A baby sister? Right?,"

"Is that your final answer,"

"Yep! It's going to be a baby sister,"

"Alright, whatever you say," Momoko gave her mothers stomach a puzzle look. "I wonder if she can hear me,"

"Maybe,"

The door opened and Sasuke walked in. "Let's go you two,"

"Yay! Are you ready papa?,"

"Yeah, grab your stuff,"

"All of our stuff?," Kaori asked. "Yeah, we're going somewhere for a while," Kaori gave Sasuke a questionable look but got up.

The trio walked into a large hotel room. "Sasuke? What's going on? You wouldn't normally bring us to a place like this,"

Momoko was completely mesmerized by the large room and the feeling of tatamai mat's beneath her bare feet. "Mama look there's a big bath tub,"

"You go look first Momoko," The little girl hurried into the next room. "Sasuke, explain, what's going on?,"

"It's nothing, I want you and Momoko to stay here until I come and get you personally,"

"What? Sasuke, what are you plotting?,"

"Like I said, nothing, I don't want you two around Kabuto and Orochimaru," He said gently touching her round stomach. "Sasuke…your not staying?,"

"No,"

"Sasuke, I refuse to leave you alone with them,"

"Kaori, I can't have you there, we have to protect someone precious,"

"I know you mean well Sasuke, but who knows how long it'll be until you come back, I mean, Momoko is going to miss you, and me…I can't have you stay away from me," He kissed her forehead. "Kaori, just do this for me,"

"Promise me then, promise me you'll come back, personally, healthy, I don't want to see a single hair out of place alright," He smiled as she gently stroked his face. "I promise,"

Momoko came from around the corner and smiled as she saw her parents in a loving embrace. "Momoko, Sasuke is leaving do you want to say bye," She ran over to him as he squatted down to hug her. "Bye papa,"

"Take care of your mother okay,"

"I will, I promise," Sasuke stood up and turned to the door, the two girls smiled at him. When he left Kaori let out a small sigh. _'I'm surprised, Momoko didn't cry yet,'_

The young girl suddenly let out a loud wail and began to cry. _'Damn I spoke to soon'_

"Mama!,"

"Don't cry Momo, what would your father say," She hiccupped and put her hands to her eyes. "Are you hungry?,"

She sobbed and nodded. "Well, how about we go buy a cake for later,"

"A cake?,"

"Yep, a real big one,"

"Okay!,"

Kaori walked over to the bed and pulled out a wallet from her bag. "This isn't mine," She opened it and her mouth opened in a 0 shape in shock. _'I've never __**seen**____this much money! Where did Sasuke get this much money from?,'_

"Mama are we going to get the cake?,"

"Ye-yeah, well I guess we're set until Sasuke comes to get us?,"


	48. Chapter 48

"Mama! Look, I caught a butterfly," The pink hair girl smiled holding a large orange butterfly in her hands.

"Did you? I though you hated bugs?,"

"I…I do but Papa always told me to be brave," She smiled. "He did?," Kaori's voice drifted off a bit._ '…I think…I, I make mama sad when I talk about papa'_

"Mama, your belly got bigger,"

"Ah, that's right, you should be seeing your sister or brother soon,"

"Really?,"

"Yeah, it about a few weeks or so," Momoko pouted. "That's not soon,"

"Well you'll have to work on your patience," A large chime made her turn to the clock standing in the park. "It's lunch time Momoko, let's get going,"

"Coming!," She turned away from her mother and opened her hands, the butterfly flew off into the distance and she hurried after her mother.

"So Sasuke? Can I ask you something?," Suigetsu asked, turning to him as they walked along the water. "I heard you got married, is that true?,"

"…Yeah, what about it?,"

"Hm? That's bit surprising, I want to meet this woman, she's got to be something to get you of all people to ask her to marry you,"

"Eventually," He said. "So after we get Juugo, where to next?,"

"We're going to go get Kaori,"

"Alright," Suigetsu smirked. _'This will probably get __**her**__ upset, I'll wait to break the news,'_

The next day, Kaori and Momoko sat on their futon, preparing for their day. "Momoko, your hair is getting pretty long, do you want to cut it?,"

"Alright,"

"We'll cut it before bed time," Kaori said. Someone knocked at the door. Kaori walked over to it and opened it. "Hello Miss Ryuichi, I've come to take your trash,"

"Well, thank you," Kaori smiled at the young man. Kaori walked back to Momoko. He blushed and pulled the trash bag from the can. " Hey, miss Ryuichi, have you heard of a man named Orochimaru," Her hand flinched and smiled at him. "I can't say that I do,"

"Well apparently there's a rumor that seems to be pretty popular, someone named Sasuke Uchiha kill him," Kaori stopped combing Momoko's hair. _'He's dead? Sasuke, killed him, what in the world is he planning?'_

"Well, since you don't know them, I'm guessing it won't bother you any," Kaori snapped back and looked up at him. "Right?,"

"Say, aren't you due in a few weeks,"

"Um… Yeah,"

"So…Um, so who is going to be there for the delivery?,"

"I'm not sure yet," She said. "Really? Well if you weren't bus tonight, how about a meal?,"

Momoko turned to him and glared.

"Well, actually, I have to watch Momoko so…,"

"She could come with us, would you like that Momoko?,"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, she turned away from him. "No way! When papa get's here he'll take us out,"

"Momoko, be nice," Kaori whispered. "Sorry about that Kotaro,"

"N-no it's fine, I know what it's like to be a child and have your father abandon you," Momoko got up, grabbing her pillow. "He didn't **abandon** us! Get out!," She threw the pillow at his face. Kotaro hurried out of the room with the trash bags. Kaori sighed and put her hand to her forehead as she watched her steaming daughter. _'Her personality has changed recently, did I give her something bad to eat?,' _

That afternoon came and Momoko pulled on her purple dress and Kaori tied her peach pink hair in two braided pigtails. "Put your shoes on Momoko," Kaori said from the hallway pulling on her long green dress. "Why do we have to go out with that guy?!,"

"Because it's polite," There was a knock at the door. "Momoko, get that, it's probably Kotaro," She just huffed and crossed her arms. _'I don't want to see him, he's not going out with my mama,' _The knocking continued. "Go away!," She shouted. The knocking persisted. She growled and unlocked it. The door slowly opened. "I thought I told you to go away!," Once the door opened she felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing hitched.


	49. Chapter 49

Once the door opened, she felt tears building up in her eyes.

"What a brat! Sasuke who is this kid?," A woman with long red hair asked pushing up her glasses. "She's my daughter,"

"Pa….PAPA!," She ran into him and hugged his waist.

"Momoko, it's been a while, you've grown a lot," Momoko grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Papa! You have to stop mama,"

"Stop her from what?,"

"She's going on a date with a really bad man,"

"A date?," Kaori walked out of the bathroom fixing her hair. "Momoko what's all the yelling about-," Kaori felt as if her heart somehow plunged it self in her throat. "Sasuke?,"

"Hey," Kaori hurried over to him and kissed him. "Your gone for six months and all you can say is hi, you jerk,"

"I'm sorry," He whispered gently into her ear. "Now that papa's here, you can't go on your date,"

Kaori pulled away from him and leaned over. "It isn't a date,"

"Yes it is!,"

"He's only taking us out and I said it would be nice, considering he's been cleaning after you,"

"I'm not dirty,"

"Yes you are, you left all of your socks on the bed last night,"

"That's because you said you were going to clean up,"

"I never said that Momoko!," Kaori sighed.

"And Kotaro is not strong like papa, he's a real wimp, so I'll scare him off," Momoko turned to Sasuke. "Papa, mama is not smart enough to think before going on dates, you two are married after all, it's why you told me to protect her isn't it?," Momoko turned back to Kaori.

"What did you say?! Momoko, I'm the one who gave birth to you!,"

"Some job you did,"

"Your such a brat, I'm going to smash you," Momoko crossed her arms and huffed again.

Kaori and Momoko turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Papa," They both pointed to each other. "Say something to her," They said in unison.

Sasuke watched in shock as the two mirrored each other. "Momoko, since when have you developed such an attitude?," Sasuke asked, Kaori brought her fist up. "I don't know either, but it's getting on my nerves,"

Momoko huffed and crossed her arms once more.

Kaori noticed the three people behind him. "Um, Sasuke who are they?."

"This is Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo,"

"Nice to meet you, So, it must be true, you really killed Orochimaru?,"

"Yeah I killed him,"

"Don't say it so casually!,"

"So your Sasuke's wife?," Suigetsu asked. "Yeah," Suigetsu turned to Karin and smirked.

"Wh-what?!,"

"Nothing, Sasuke gathered us all together to form a team," Suigetsu stated. "What for?," She asked Sasuke,

"It's simple, I want them to help me locate Itachi and make sure no one interferes while protecting you and Momoko,"

"Speaking of protecting, are you expecting?," Juugo asked. "Um…Well yes," Kaori blushed and turned to Sasuke. "And in a about two weeks Sasuke,"

"I know that, which is why I came to pick you guys up?," Momoko's eyes lighted up. "Really? We're going with you papa?,"

"Yeah," Momoko turned away and began to pack her bag. "Yay!,"

"Sasuke, Where are we going now?,"

"I'm moving you closer to me,"

"Moving us? So we can stay locked up again, uh-huh, no way, we might as well just stay here,"

Momoko hurried over to Kaori. "No way! I don't want to stay here, I wanna go with papa,"

Kaori sighed. "Kaori, If your giving birth soon, I don't want to leave you alone,"

"Fine…I'll go with you, only if you don't leave me behind again, got it?,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Alright, ready to pack Momoko?,"

"You bet!,"

Kaori walked into the lobby. "Ah, Kaori," She turned to Kotaro, who was dressed handsomely with flowers in his hand. "Oh there you are Kotaro, well, sorry Momoko and I are leaving,"

"Really? Aww, well next time then?,"

"Was this a date?,"

"A d-date?,"

"Yeah, my husband came back to get us,"

He turned to see him and Momoko standing next to him. Momoko was glaring at him and she turn and said something to Sasuke. He glanced at him in the corner of his eye and glared. "Well n-no! I just thought these flowers would look nice in your room,"

"Really? Alright," She smiled. "well good-bye Kotaro," She smiled and walked over to her family. 'Sasuke's back…I couldn't be any happy,' Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand and they began walking, Sasuke hurrying a bit. "Sasuke, Don't walk so face you'll make me trip,"

"I can't help it, I got to see you again," Kaori blushed as he smiled a bit. "I won't let you leave my side, ever,"

Kotaro hurried over to the tree where his master stood. "So?,"

"Sasuke Uchiha has come and he retrieved them,"

Kaku chuckled. "So what now?,"

"We wait of course, just following them is the only thing that's requested of us from the leaf,"

"I still don't see why you pledged your alliance with them," Chou said. "It would be easy for us right?,"

"Whatever, you just wanted to see Kaori again,"

"Oh Shut up,"

* * *

As I wrote this chapter, I've come to realize, Kaori and Momoko's fights are similar to those of Usagi (Sailor Moon) And Chibiusa (Rini). I laughed.


	50. Chapter 50

"Nekobaa!," Momoko ran and jumped onto her lap. "Well, well, Momoko you sure have you grown recently,"

"Momoko, don't just go jumping on people like that, it's rude," Kaori said walking in. "It's alright Kaori, she's a sweet girl in her own way,"

"My, Kaori, you're huge,"

"I know, this one is a big baby,"

"Well, Sasuke, what do you plan on doing once the baby comes?," Tamaki asked.

"I'll just move us far away,"

"I guessed that it'll be a baby girl," Momoko said. "Are you sure now? Males run very often in the Uchiha clan Momoko," Momoko gave her a confused look.

"Oh, here I have something for you Momoko," He pulled out of her pocket a necklace, it was a shape of a cat and it was white. "It's so cute! I love it!,"

"I'm glad," Momoko put the necklace around her neck. "Momoko has began to look more and more like Kaori," She said to Sasuke. He glanced at them and smiled.

Sasuke wrapped his supplies up. "I'm truly grateful granny cat,"

"So, your still going after Itachi?," She asked. He didn't replied he just grab some money from his pocket and gave it to her. "Thank you for all you've done,"

"Granny! Don't we have bigger clothes that will fit this one?,"

"Wrap him up in that curtain, we're not a clothing store,"

"Granny, we're being paid!," Juugo just grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around himself. "Quite a cast of characters Sasuke," Kaori giggled. "This is for you Kaori, it's for the baby that's coming soon,"

"Oh? What a beautiful blanket," She grabbed the long blue blanket and it had an Uchiha crest on two corners. "Thank you,"

"We'll be going now," Sasuke said and they all turned to him.

The large team ran threw the forest. "So? Kaori's having more kids and she's even married huh?," Shibaki sighed. Naruto smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't get so depressed Shibaki!," He chuckled. "Yeah, whatever, you'd be depressed to if the girl you loved up and got married, that's it, I'll just win Kaori over," He smirked. "Yeah I don't think you can beat Sasuke Shibaki," Kiba said. "Don't just determine that without even seeing my skills!," He groaned.

"Suigetsu, do me a favor and take Kaori and Momoko to the town up ahead," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave it to me," He said. "Thank you Suigetsu," Kaori said.

"Not a problem,"

"Sasuke, be careful alright, don't do anything dangerous," Kaori said to him.

"I know," Kaori kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Papa, good luck!," Momoko shouted. He smiled at her and they left.

"Hey, Suigetsu,"

"Yeah?,"

"Sasuke? Did he say anything to you about returning to the leaf village?,"

"No, nothing like that, why what's up?,"

"No reason,"

"Seeing as you and Sasuke are officially married what do you guys plan on doing after he defeats Itachi,"

"I wanted to return home, but, Sasuke would be seen as an outcast there, so, I have to follow him where he feels suits us the best," She said touching her stomach. "I want us to be happy,"

"Your strange you know that,"

"Huh?,"

"Nothing,"

"Mama, who's Itachi?,"

"Ah, well…He's your uncle,"

"My uncle? How come I've never met him,"

"Well, it's extremely complicated kid," Suigetsu said. "Hey I'm not just some kid, I'm Momoko Uchiha, remember that!,"

"You're a heck of a lot different from your dad," Suigetsu said raising an eyebrow, Kaori sighed.

Once they got to the inn, Kaori laid down on the futon. "Mama, I meet Itachi?," Kaori narrowed her eyes at the floor. _'Unfortunately, I don't think you will get the chance to Momoko, I haven't met him either,' _

Kaori sighed. "Just don't talk about him in front of your dad okay?,"

"…Alright,"

"As of right now, I'm more worried bout the baby, he,"

"Or she," Momoko cut in. "Or she, has been kicking a lot lately,"

"I can't wait to seem her," Momoko squealed.

"Or him," Kaori cut in.

"Or him," Momoko sighed with irritation. Kaori smiled and looked down at her stomach in concern.


	51. Chapter 51

"You want to explain to me, **how**, you got injured so quickly," Kaori asked with anger in her tone. "I couldn't be helped, he wouldn't talk," Sasuke said as Juugo wrapped him up. "Sasuke!,"

"I'm fine, so don't get so angry Kaori,"

"I'm not angry!," She snapped. "Yeah, So Karin did you find anything on Itachi?," She just shrugged.

"I found a few locations where the Akatsuki would be hiding," Suigetsu stated.

"The birds told me they only sense strange chakra hidden in the forest, other than that, nothing directly about Itachi,"

Kaori looked back up at Sasuke. "Sasuke you in no shape to be worrying about this," Karin said. "She's right, sleep and we'll talk when you wake up," Kaori winced in pain. "What is it?,"

"It's…Nothing, relax,"

"Kaori," Sasuke said in a warning tone. "It's nothing the baby is kicking a hell of a lot recently,"

" I see," He eyed her carefully. Momoko slept next to him silently. 'For a girl who's hyper she get's wiped out so soon' Kaori smiled.

Shibaki turned to Kiba. "Sasuke's scent has stopped, so has Kaori's,"

"They must be resting," Shibaki stated. "Yeah, let's go!," Naruto shouted with determination.

Later that day, the team rested in the room. The door was suddenly kicked in, Suigetsu groaned from under it. "Sasuke! We're being followed now what?!," Karin shouted.

Sasuke opened his eyes. "We're leaving,"

"Sasuke are you in any condition to be moving around?," Kaori asked. "I'm more concerned about you Kaori,"

"I'm fine,"

"Is it the Akatsuki or the leaf following us?," Kaori asked Karin. "If it's a group then it's the leaf," Sasuke said. "The Akatsuki only travel in pairs,"

"So where to Sasuke?," Karin asked. _'I wonder? Is Kyoko and Riana with them?'_

"We'll go to the locations marked from Suigetsu's information,"

"Kaori, Momoko, stay close to me," She just nodded and grabbed Momoko's hand.

Shibaki noticed Kiba had a troubled look on his face. "What's the matter Kiba?,"

"Sasuke and Kaori have begun moving!," He shouted at them. "Well then let's hurry!,"

"Wait! His scent is scattering all at once!," Naruto growled at this.

Momoko sat next to Kaori as they stood next to the hideout of the Akatsuki. She looked up at her mother who look extremely worried. "Don't worry mama," Kaori looked at her. "Papa's strong, so he'll come back,"

"Yeah, I know, Hey, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, I know Sasuke asked you wait here but, could you go check on him?,"

"We don't receive orders from you!," Karin said.

"Shut it you old hag!," Momoko shouted. "Why you little,"

"Sure, we'll go check," Suigetsu said. "Really, thank you so much,"

"Sasuke!," He turned to them in the darkness. "I thought I told you guys to wait outside,"

"We wanted to but Kaori was getting really worried,"

"It's fine, she won't have to worry anymore, let's go,"

Kaori smiled as Sasuke came out of the hideout with a serious look on his face. "Sasuke," Kaori hurried over to him. "We're going a bit further Kaori, can you make it,"

"Of course Sasuke, just remember your promise,"

He touched his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Kaori,"


	52. Chapter 52

Kaori stroked Sasuke's hair gently as his head rested on her lap. Momoko slept in the bed behind them. _'I've never seen him cry so much before…Sasuke, what are thinking right now?' _Her hand stopped and he opened his eyes. "Why did you stop? I was just starting to feel good," His voice was very deep and dark. He sounded a bit tired.

"…I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep,"

"Hmp, I don't want you to stop Kaori," He closed his eyes again. She smiled a bit and kept stroking his hair gently. "How are you feeling, Sasuke," Sasuke reopened his dark eyes. "I'm fine, I've never felt better,"

"Sasuke, you need to rest, your going from battle to battle, it's going to wear you down,"

"Kaori," He turned his head to her stomach. "How are **you** feeling?,"

"I'm fine, but a bit tired is all,"

"I want to see him,"

"Or her," Kaori giggled. "Yeah," Sasuke rubbed her stomach in a circular motion and she blushed. "Your getting pretty big,"

"What? Shut up!," She grabbed a pillow and covered his face playfully. Sasuke grabbed it and sighed.

"…I'm sorry Kaori,"

"What for?,"

"Because of what's going on, you will have to wait a little bit for the life you wanted,"

"Oh, Sasuke, don't worry about that, I may not be able to get the life I want for our family, but I do have the family I've always wanted, I love and Momoko, No matter what, so…Don't worry," Sasuke smiled and kissed her stomach. "I love you Kaori,"

"I love you too,"

The door opened, Karin and Suigetsu walked in. "Sasuke, are you ready?,"

"Yeah, I'm coming,"

"Sasuke where are you going?,"

"I'm going out for a bit Kaori, just stay here,"

"Sasuke, if this is another battle! I swear,"

"Kaori relax, it'll be fine,"

"Sasuke please!,"

He sat up and kissed her. "Relax! I'll be back and when I do, I'll spend some time with you and Momoko alright?,"

"…Al-alright Sasuke," She released a long tired sigh. "Just, be careful,"

"I will," With that he stood up and left, and the room grew quiet, leaving Momoko's gently snoring.

"Sasuke your hurt!," Kaori straddled Sasuke and pulled open his shirt.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine in a few days," He watched a tear roll down her face onto his wounded chest. "I…I can't…Take this anymore Sasuke, every time you come back to me your seriously injured! Please stop this fighting,"

"Kaori, if your hurting this much, why don't you leave?," He asked and she took a deep breathe.

"Mama, papa, don't fight,"

She grabbed his shirt and rocked him back and forth. "How the hell should I know?! A small part of me wants to go back with everyone and the other part of me couldn't bear to be apart from you, not now, not after we've through so much," Sasuke looked up at her, taken by surprise by her sudden out burst. "How many times do I have to say it?!," Her cheeks turned pink. "I'll stay with you, but, as soon as the baby is born, I'll make you regret ever walking towards me injured, a hundred times over,"

"Hmp, you sound so strong Kaori, but your crying the most,"

"Just shut up! I hate your teasing," She shouted wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're a bastard you know that! Your teasing me even when I'm like this," She sobbed. "Your such a baby Kaori," She began to him on the chest. "Jerk, Jerk, Jerk, Jerk!," Sasuke grabbed her wrist and she watched as his lips form a very erotic smirk. "What? Stop looking at me like that!,"

He forced himself to sit up and she blushed when he kissed her forehead. "Stop crying,"

Kaori got off him slowly and watched as he stood up. "Momoko, Kaori, I won't make a promise to stop fighting, I have a new resolve and I don't plan letting others step in the way," Momoko just watched him and made a worried face.

"Can you handle this Kaori?," She just sniffed and turned away. "I don't really have a choice do I?," His lips formed a small smile. "Sa-Sasuke I swear! I'll knock that smug look right off your fac-," He leaned closer to her and she moved back in a knee jerking reaction and blushed. "Your very cute when your angry,"

"Go away! Sasuke!," Momoko laughed at them. "Papa, teach me one of your special techniques',"

Sasuke gave her a look. "So I can help you,"

"Momoko, there's no way I would bring you to battle with me, ever,"

"But Papa!,"

"The answers no,"

"I wanna! I wanna learn!," She shouted. He sighed. "I'll teach you something easy,"

"No! No! Mama already taught me all the easy baby stuff, I wanna learn the older stuff," He turned to Kaori who had turned completely around, her back facing him. "Kaori!,"

"Wh-What? Okay, I taught her something's, but it was only to keep her occupied, and besides, you used a real kunai on her!,"

"That was different!,"

"How?!," Sasuke looked down at Momoko, she was giving him a puppy dog face with big, wide pleading eyes.

"Fine,"

"Yes!,"

Sasuke and Momoko trained almost everyday, and Momoko smiled everyday.

"So? Your leaving again?," Kaori asked, her sadness couldn't be hidden. She felt Sasuke standing in front of her. "Kaori, I'll come back, I promise,"

"I just want you to come back safe Sasuke,"

"I will, Kaori, you and Momoko stay here, I'll come back and get you,"

"Yes, Papa," Momoko said with a heartfelt smile. Sasuke touched her head. Kaori stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his cheek to hers. "Don't come back to me without being prepared to get the beating of your life, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"I'll be prepared for it Kaori, Uchiha,"


	53. Chapter 53

A night after Sasuke's fight at the summit and his long battle with Danzo, Kaori welcomed him back he of course was a bit depressed. After his eye transplant Kaori took care off him be it night or day. "Does it hurt at all Sasuke?," Kaori moved his hair from his cheek. "No, I'm fine,"

"Do you want anything?,"

"No, I'm fine Kaori," His lips formed a small smile. "I'll help you to papa," Momoko said puffing up her cheeks. "Momoko, shouldn't you be in bed?," Sasuke asked.

"Well, I can't sleep so I thought I would help Mama,"

"She's been a big help, but Momoko if you don't sleep you won't be able to get up on time," Momoko pouted and laid down next to Sasuke, who brought her close to him, so her head was on his chest. Momoko made a pleased face. "I'll be back Sasuke," Kaori got off the bed and walked out of the room. _'I wonder, where's Suigetsu and Juugo, and Karin and what's everyone doing?,'_

"You want Riana and I to be **paired up **with Shibaki and his team?!," Kyoko asked in a grumpy face. "Kyoko, don't get so worked up, we're in this for Kaori remember?,"

"Yeah! And you and I, can also look for Kaori by _ourselves_!," She snapped crossing her arms. "Kyoko, I know you're a bit upset but think about the enemy, if you at least have Shibaki, Chou and Kaku with you, at least you'll be prepared in strength," Sakamoto stated.

"Exactly," Kakashi started. "Kaori's a strong girl, she won't leave Sasuke's side without a fight,"

"Fine, then it's best that **I **go after Kaori," Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura, but we need you here in case something happens," Shikamaru cut in.

"It's settles, Team Kyoko will go after Kaori," Shikamaru finished the argument. Kyoko made a fist with both her hands. _'Kaori, we'll come to get you and bring you home whether you like it or not,'_

Riana noticed her intense gaze. "Sakamoto-sensei, we promise to save Kaori," Riana said grabbing Kyoko's hard fist. Sakamoto smiled warmly. "Thank you, once we're all together, I'll make sure we have the time of our lives together," Naruto smiled at them and chuckled.

Days had passed and Team Kyoko was ready. Shibaki, Chou, Kotaro, Kaku stood in front of the two girls. Kyoko sighed. "Shibaki? Just what reason do you have for going to go get Kaori?,"

"Well isn't it obvious? This is idiot is a fool in love," Kaku giggled poking his face.

"Don't you know Kaori got married to Sasuke?," Riana asked.

"All of you shut up," He said with a blush. "Who said anything like that?," Riana sighed. "Well for whatever reason, don't do anything suspicious, We're bringing Kaori home got it?!,"

"What about her daughter?," Chou asked. "Oh, that's right Momoko, is with her, she's going to et in the way too right?," Riana asked, turning to Kyoko.

"She's like what? Five? How much trouble can she be?,"

"Well, she's a hyper one that girl, she even bit me once,"

"Damn, well whatever, we'll just bring them both back with us,"

"Kaori might not be able to put up much a fight anyway, she's expecting another child,"

"Exactly, which is why we should hurry to the location Kiba and Naruto told us about," Kyoko said.

"Alright! Team Shibaki and Kyoko, let's go get our girls!," Riana shouted with extreme enthusiasm.

Kyoko smiled at her friend. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who's a bit excited,"

"Kaori, Momoko, let's go," Sasuke said pulling his sword from it's sheath and pulling off his bandages. "It's raining, Kaori, Momoko be careful, don't catch a cold," Kaori pulled the hood on her cloak over her head and zipped up Momoko's. "You too Sasuke,"

"We're leaving on another adventure?," Momoko asked. "Yeah, are you ready Momoko," Kaori asked with a smile. "Of course!," Sasuke pulled Momoko's hood over her eyes. "Hey!,"

Sasuke looked up at Zetsu with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Your in our way!,"

'_So there's a war going on? I won't let anyone touch my family'_


	54. Chapter 54

A person with great sped ran past the three, this person seemed to have caught Sasuke's attention. "Kaori, you and Momoko stay here!," And he hurried after him. "Sasuke!," Before her voice could reach him, he was already gone. "Papa?!," Momoko had ran after him. "Momoko wait! Damn," Kaori sighed and hurried after the two.

"So? Do you sense Kaori?," Riana asked Chou.

"I can sense a very dim source of her chakra, we're really far from her,"

"Well then everyone! Let's hurry it up," Kyoko shouted to them.

"Shibaki! Are you prepared to fight Sasuke?," Kaku asked. "Of course, I'm not weak, I, will fight Sasuke, one on one," He said with determination. "Just be careful, Sasuke's probably really strong now," Kaku stated.

"Obviously, he isn't the kid he was back then,"

"Say, Kyoko, Riana, how do you feel about Kaori, I mean she left the village to be with Sasuke,"

"It's not like Kaori choose this life, she wanted to live peacefully in the village, but Sasuke got her so mixed up with everything…She can't just abandon him now, she's not that kind of person,"

"Kaori loves Sasuke and Momoko more than anything," Riana stated.

"As soon as we find them then maybe Uchiha Sasuke will return to the village,"

"Naruto says he won't, he's hell bent on destroying it," Riana sighed. "I see…,"

"Papa!," Momoko hurried through the hole. Itachi turned to the child. "Momoko! I thought I told you to stay with your mother," The girl hurried to her father with a big smile. "I want to help you papa," She turned to see a taller man with long hair standing in front of her. "Ah, she's cute Sasuke," Momoko blushed and stepped back. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," Momoko whispered. Itachi leaned over a bit. "Momoko this is my brother," Momoko's face seemed to have lighted up. She grabbed his hand, "Your uncle Itachi, I know you! My mama told me about you,"

"I see," He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Mama wants to meet you too! Will you stay with us, we're going on an adventure," Momoko giggled. "I'm afraid, I can't stay long,"

"Momoko?! Sasuke?!," Kaori felt her breathing becoming short, She walked through a hole and glared at Momoko. "You! You ran off without me," Kaori shouted. Her eyes landed on a tall man standing in front of Sasuke. He showed a strong resemblance to her husband. "Sasuke, who's this?," Kaori asked. "Mama look it's uncle Itachi!,"

"Itachi?…,"

"Your Sasuke's wife huh?," He walked towards her and lifted his hand. He touched her stomach and she smiled at his warm hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Itachi,"

"Kaori, you've taken great care of Sasuke,"

"Will you be staying with us?," She asked. "I don't have a lot of time, I'm sorry," Kaori put her hand over his. "I won't question that your alive, but I wish you could meet him or her,"

"Thank you, please take care of Sasuke for me?,"

"Of course, he can't do a single thing without me," She laughed. "Take care Sasuke,"

"Farewell, brother," A bright light shined and he slowly disintegrated with a smile on his face. The room seemed to have brightened and become quite warm.

"You!," Kaori grabbed Momoko's cheeks and pulled them. "Ow! Mama! That hurts! What did you do that for?!,"

"You ran off without me and you could have gotten hurt,"

"But I want to help papa," She shouted. "Your to little to help your father during these sort of times!,"

"Hmp!," She huffed and turned away. Sasuke smiled at them. "You two,"

Kaori felt a shooting pain in her stomach and she winced. "Mama? What's wrong?,"

"I-it's nothing,"

"Kaori, did you run all the way here?,"

"Ye-yeah," She whispered. "Let's go," Sasuke lifted her up on his back. "Sasuke…I'm not sure why, but my stomach is killing me,"

"I'll get you somewhere safe, let's go Momoko, keep up with me,"

"Alright,"


	55. Chapter 55

"I found her! She's close by!," Chou shouted to them. "Alright, let's go,"

"Sasuke and Momoko are with her so we can't rush in," They all nodded and hurried through the rain.

Kaori was placed on a blanket in a hut. Sasuke leaned down and touched her forehead. Her body was hot and sweaty. "Kaori, are you still in pain?," She simply nodded and her breathe became rapid. "Mama, what's wrong?,"

"I-it's nothing…I'm fine," Kaori winced in pain and let out a low moan. "Sasuke, I think there's something wrong, with the baby," He pulled open her cloak. He stopped moving and looked in the corner of his eye. "Who's there," They all turned to the door.

Kaori watched her friends walk into the hut in surprise. "K-Kyoko? Riana?,"

"Sasuke, we came to bring Kaori and Momoko back," Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his sword. "But…There's no time for that, Kaori looks like she's in pain,"

"She is…What do you want?,"

"We came to help of course," Riana smiled. "Sasuke…Don't," Kaori whispered. He released his hold on his sword and looked back at her. "Kaori we'll check on you so relax," Riana said taking off her cloak along with Kyoko. "Thank you…," She winced again and closed her eyes. "H-Hey! Don't pass out on me Kaori!," Kyoko shouted. "Kaori! Hey, Wake up!," Sasuke frowned. "She said there's something wrong with the baby,"

"Well even if she is going into labor we can't do anything without her,"

"We'll have to do a C-section," Kaku said walking into the hut. "Kaku,"

"Sasuke, you and Momoko go outside and wait for us,"

"No…I can do it," Kaori whispered. "Mama's awake," Momoko said.

"Kaori are you sure?," Sasuke asked. "Y-yeah, I have no other choice, right?,"

Kaori let out an ear piercing shriek. "Kaori, don't you pass out again or I'll slap you!," Kyoko shouted from below her. "Shut! Up!," Kaori leaned against Sasuke for support and he held her hands tightly. She let out another scream and gasped.

"It's out!," The crying began. Kaori remembered this, like the time Momoko was born. "Ah, Kyoko, it's a boy,"

"Is it?," Kaori asked weakly and closed her eyes. "Damn she passed out again," Kyoko groaned. Sasuke put her down again and stood up. "Do me a favor and stay with Kaori until I get back,"

"Hey we came here to do a mission!," Kaku shouted.

"Your mission was to get Momoko and Kaori right? You've got them, for now, just take care of them,"

"But Papa!,"

"Momoko, if you want to help me, take care of your mother and your baby brother," Momoko nodded and gave her father a stern look. "Yes papa,"

Kaori turned to Sasuke as he left, her vision was blurry, she reached out for him. _'Sasuke, don't go…,' _

Kaori opened her eyes and winced in pain. "Kaori? What is it?!," Kaku asked. "I don't know, I'm in pain again,"

'_What's going on? Sasuke, just where did you go?,'_


	56. Chapter 56

Kaori panted and laid back down, the crying in the room seemed to have doubled. She sat up, looking down at the baby in Kyoko's arms and the other one in Riana's. _'So…that's why? Twins,'_

"Mama are you alright?,"

"Yeah I'm fine, where's Sasuke?," She asked.

"He left a while ago," Kaori growled. "Your all stitched up, I managed to heal a little bit of the cut, the pain should be there for about a few days but just relax until we get-," The cloak Kaori used was thrown a side. "K-Kaori, lay back down are you crazy!?,"

"I'm fine, Someone, take me to where Sasuke is," Kaori stared down at them with a look of angry and determination.

They heard a ripping sound. Kaori ripped the longer part of her green dress and it reached her thighs.

"Kaori are you crazy you can't battle in your condition!," Kaku exclaimed.

"Say's who?," She asked Kaku. "We do, you just gave birth for goodness sakes,"

"Speaking of which, You three, take care of Momoko and the twins for me," She said turned away from them and out of the hut. "Just us three?,"

"Yeah, I'm taking the other three with me," She said pointing to Kotaro and Chou and Shibaki. "Hey Kotaro, long time no see huh?," She smiled.

"M-miss Kaori, it's nice to see you again," She turned to Chou and Shibaki. "You guys too, it's been a while,"

"You really plan on going to the war?," Shibaki asked.

"Of course, I'm not letting Sasuke off so easy, that bastard, how dare he make me suffer for so long?!,"

"Kaori, your forgetting something," Kyoko said. She turned to her friend who held a headband in her hands.

"Kyoko…I'm not-,"

"Just wear it alright! Sasuke said we had you guys until he came back, so that means, your officially apart of the leaf again," Kyoko smiled big and bright, holding her friends shoulder. "You guys….Fine I'll wear it," She sighed and pulled her long pink hair into a high ponytail with the ripped fabric of her dress. Kaori tied her head band around her forearm. "Alright, Shibaki, Kotaro, Chou, let's get going!,"

Shibaki sighed. "Your crazy you know that?,"

"Oh Shut up! I'll do anything to protect my friends and family,"

"Mama!," She turned to a teary eyed Momoko." You can't leave yet!," Kaori smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You, take care of your brothers, I'll be back with papa, and we'll go on that adventure together alright?,"

"A-alright Mama, you better be safe okay!?,"

"You sound like you're **my **mother, geez,"

"I'll see you guys later!,"

"Let's go Taka!," Kaori shouted to the large hawk. "Sasuke and the others are straight ahead,"

"Got it,"

"So Kaori, are you really ready to fight, the enemy is powerful,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She said to Shibaki. "Don't you care about the outcome of this battle?!,"

"My plan is simple,"

"Plan?," She gave him a thumbs up. "I'm going to smash everything,"

"That's not a plan you moron!," Chou shouted. Kotaro sighed at the three as they began to bicker.


	57. 2nd EXTRA Chapter 57

The second extra of Sweet Love, Enjoy, there's more on the way.

* * *

"Kaori, who is this old hag?," Kyoko asked as a woman stood in front of them. "I defeated her a while back, she was taking control of the minds of lords and counselors' so she could get to their profits, she very powerful and a user of black techniques',"

"I see, so then in other words, we have to be careful," Sasuke said stepping up and activating his Sharingan. _'Sasuke's so cool' _Sakura blushed.

"Beat it, all of you! I want that pink haired wench,"

"Listen lady you aren't making another step towards Kaori got it," Naruto shouted as he stood next to Sasuke.

"You guys, I can handle this." Kaori said to her friends. "Kaori, there's nothing wrong with help," Riana stated.

"No it's not that, I just know what she's capable of,"

"It's fine Kaori, just sit there, this will be over in a second," Sasuke and Naruto hurried off towards the woman. Shiori lifted her hands and around her appeared, black golems. "What the hell are those things?!," Sakura shouted in disgust as they spat black ooze. Kaori cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Everyone stay away from those things, once they touch you, you'll be stuck to them," Kaori shouted. She watched in irritation as her friends began to make their way to Shiori. When Riana got her leg caught in a golem Kaori hurried to her aid. She lifted her fist and a large gust of wind blew it away in the form of a blade. "Kaori! Be careful! Don't rush in like that," Sasuke shouted to her.

A golem approached and she moved back. Shiori smirked as Kaori's back was pressed against a golem and it grabbed her arms. "Kaori!," Kyoko turned to her friend and ran over to her.

"Your finished Kaori, Ryuichi!," Shiori pulled her hand up and a golem ran towards her Kaori.

As if time had stopped Kaori felt her breathe hitch in her throat. Sasuke was stabbed through the heart by the golems arm. _'Sasuke?,'_

Sasuke groaned, Shiori smirked. _'This is interesting, how about we change plans then…' _The golem slowly began to insert itself into Sasuke body. "Sasuke!," Kaori tried to get away from the golem she was stuck. "Sasuke!,"

Naruto ran toward him and caught him in his arms as he grew limp and fell to the ground. "Sasuke!, Hey, Sasuke, wake up!,"

"What did you do to Sasuke?!," Sakura shouted running towards him with tears in his eyes. The golem that held Kaori melted away and she dropped to her knees. "Sasuke?,"

Shiori's smirk didn't fade. _'It's time to go, this should be very entraining'_

* * *

Sasuke was pale and his body was hot. _'Sasuke…Please wake up,_'

"This is your fault…," She heard Sakura whisper. Kaori didn't even look up at her, she kept her head down next to Sasuke's arm on the bed. _'Sasuke, I'm sorry,'_

"Sakura we can't blame Kaori for this," Kyoko snapped. "…If something happens to Sasuke, it's her fault…," A sharp twinge was felt in her heart. "Sakura, that's enough!," Kyoko shouted at her.

Kaori gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. "But… it is my fault," She muttered. They all turned to her with surprise look on their face.

* * *

'_This voice….It's Kaori, why is she crying?'_

"Sasuke…Please wake up," He opened his eyes a bit and he stared at the ceiling before looking down. "Kaori?," She gasped and sat up. "Your okay?! Sasuke," She hugged him and he looked up at her. "I'm fine, Kaori,"

"I'm so glad your okay! I thought I lost you,"

"Heh, are you really crying? I figured you would get up and yell at me," Sasuke leaned against the bed and crossed his arms with a smug look.

"Shut up Sasuke!," He looked up at her and she kept sobbing. "Losing you, would alter my life so drastically, I don't think I could live without you,"

He grabbed a little bit of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "Kaori, I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm fine now," Her face was entirely red. "You were crying a lot huh?,"

"Of course I was,"

"How long have I been in here?,"

"Two days, Sasuke get back into bed!,"

"I'm getting out of here,"

"Just where are you going?,"

"I'm going home,"

"Sasuke you aren't cleared to go home,"

"Who cares about that, I want to see you smiling, so let's go out," He smiled at her. Kaori blushed and Sasuke picked her up bridal style before jumping out of the window.

* * *

"Sasuke be careful!," Kaori shouted. Sasuke stood on top of the large gates over looking the village along with Kaori. "I said I'm fine, I haven't felt this good in a while,"

"Really? That's pretty strange considering you got stabbed through the heart Sasuke," He just touched her head. "Your worry to much,"

"And like you wouldn't if the person you cared about got seriously wounded," She said crossing her arms. Suddenly Sasuke picked her up again and leaped off the gates. Kaori screamed as they landed below. He began laughing really hard while looking at her shocked face. Kaori detached her fingers from his shirt and stood up from his arms. "Are you crazy?!,"

"I'm sorry," He laughed. Kaori's anger washed away. _'He's smiling so much today,' _

"Sasuke, Kaori," They turned to Sakura and Naruto running to them. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your okay!," Kaori felt her eye twitch. _'This girl'_

Naruto smiled at them. Sasuke pulled away from her. "Sasuke, do you think you should be walking around?,"

"Yeah, I want to spend the day with Kaori, so I plan on going home with her tonight,"

Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist. Strangely, Kaori looked at Sasuke in the corner of her eye.

'_Kaori, Naruto, Sakura, get away…From me' _

"Well if you really want to spend the day with me, we're going straight home and to bed,"

"Bed? Your certainly moving a bit fast Kaori," She blushed when he leaned closer to her ear and whispered into it. She back away, "Stop teasing Sasuke! Let's go home, geez," She mumbled and grabbed his hand. "Naruto, Sakura we're leaving," Kaori said looking back at them, dragging Sasuke behind her. _'Sasuke's awfully touchy today too' _Kaori groaned.

* * *

That night Kaori sat in her bed, Sasuke was taking a shower which left her to ponder. _'Maybe Sasuke had been too close to death today and that's why he's acting so strangely, nah, no way Sasuke's had closer death experiences…but, something about him seems a little bit different today'_

"Hey…Snap out of it," She looked up to see Sasuke standing next to her and completely naked. Her face flushed. "It's your turn,"

"Turn?,"

"The shower,"

"Well you didn't want to take one together, It's okay, I'll take one tomorrow morning," She turned away and smashed her face on the pillow. "What's gotten into you?," He looked down at her and walked over to some clothes' sitting on the edge of the bed. Once he put them on, he crawled into the bed and plopped down next to her with a loud sigh. "Good night Kaori,"

She lifted her head from the pillow and glanced at him. _'Sasuke…Something isn't right with him,'_

"You haven't slept in two days right,"

"Well…No, I haven't,"

"So sleep then, we'll do whatever you want tomorrow,"

"Whatever I want?," She smiled. "Who am I to turn that down," She smiled, Sasuke leaned over and cupped her cheek.

'_Don't touch her!'_

His hand became shaky. "Sasuke?,"

"Sorry, I'm still a bit weak Kaori,"

"It's fine, good night Sasuke," He watched her close her eyes and he did the same.

* * *

After making sure she was completely asleep, Sasuke slowly got off the bed and turned to her with a smirk. "Pathetic,"

He silently walked out of the house and hurried off into the darkness.

'_Who the hell are you? What do you want with Kaori?'_

"Don't worry about it, you two will be dead soon enough, Lady Shiori needs you alive though, so she can kill that girl,"

'_If you make any sort of move towards Kaori, I'll destroy you' _Sasuke grabbed his trembling arm. "Damn, this boy is pretty strong to be able to fight against this jutsu lady Shiori," The woman appeared in front of him. _'Don't worry boy, I'll make sure you both die together,' _Shiori spoke to him.

'_Damn it, I said stay away from her!' _Sasuke grabbed his forehead and winced in pain. "This brat…," "Hmp, he wields the sharingan, don't underestimate that one, keep your chakra repressed against him at all times"

"Yes, Lady Shiori,"

"Now, then, I want you to steal something for me," she said. "Yes, anything you wish, It's the least I can do since you freed me,"

Kaori opened her eyes to see Sasuke sleeping next to her, she smiled at him and moved his hair from his face. He moved a bit and opened his eyes. "Kaori, are you awake,"

"Of course," She sat up and crossed her arms. "We're supposed to do anything I want today remember?,"

"Yeah I do, well, get ready or I'll leave you behind!,"

"Wa-wait Sasuke!,"

* * *

The day was bright and warm, Kaori and Sasuke had went to all of her favorite places mainly clothing stores. "Hey, let's go meet up with everyone Sasuke!," Kaori said. "I thought it was suppose to be just the two of us?,"

"I know, but why not eat in a group? It'll be fun right?,"

"Sure, I guess so…,"

"Don't be a party pooper,"

"Sasuke, Kaori," They turned to their friends. Naruto, Riana and Sakura were walking towards them "Hey, Naruto, Riana, what's going on?,"

"Well actually, we came to ask you guys to meet us for some dumplings at the Dango Shop, Choji is taking us all out for a celebration," Riana said.

"Do you want to come Sasuke?," Sakura asked. "Sure, I would eat some," Kaori let go of his arm.

"Let's get going! I'm starving!," Naruto smiled big and they began to walk away. "Wait," They all turned around and met Kaori's intense gaze. She suddenly ran towards Sasuke and punched him, everyone gasped at the scene as Sasuke was pushed back away from them and Kaori stood where he once was. "Kaori what was that for?!," Naruto shouted at her. "Sasuke was injured trying to save you and suddenly you do this?," Sakura yelled.

"This guy isn't Sasuke," Kaori scoffed. "What? Of course he's Sasuke," Riana said. "No, he isn't,"

Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I've noticed Sasuke was a bit different lately,"

"Kaori, what are you talking about?," Sasuke asked.

"Stop pretending! It's making me sick, first of all the Sasuke I know would have tried to make a move on me last night after his bath like he does every night and second, Sasuke doesn't like sweets," They looked at Kaori in surprise. "Kaori, I only said a bite,"

"Fine, if you really are Sasuke, where was our first date?," He grew silent and sighed loudly. "Shit, I really thought I had fooled you all, I guess you really are just as smart as lady Shiori said," Sasuke said with an evil smirk and dull black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!," Naruto shouted.

"Well, you'll all die soon so there really isn't any need for me to introduce myself," Naruto and Kaori charged at him. "Where's Sasuke?," She shouted. "I wouldn't run in without thinking, I may not be Sasuke but this is still his body," Naruto and Kaori stopped at a screeching halt.

"Dear Kaori, if you don't want this boy to die, then you'll go to Lady Shiori tonight, alone," He said.

"Damn you! If Sasuke get's hurt I'll smash you!,"

"So aggressive, well, you'll have to see you get to her temple, won't you?," He held up a few scrolls in his hands. "Those are the missing scrolls Lady Tsunade told us about!," Riana gasped.

"Later," He suddenly began to metal away and vanished. "Kaori…," Riana watched as her friend began to tremble. "Using Sasuke for their own amusement, I won't forgive them,"

"She said for you to come **alone** Kaori, it's a trap," Riana said to her gently. "I know that, but what choice do I have?,"

"We'll all go!," Naruto said. "Right?!,"

"I'll go too, we're his team after all," Kaori smiled at him as he gave her a fierce look. "Thank you, Naruto, Sakura,"

"I'll go report to Lady Tsunade," Riana smiled and hurried off.

"I'm not waiting for anyone, Sakura, Kaori, let's go get Sasuke back!,"

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in a large temple. He was sitting up with his body against a wall, he tried to move but his wrist and ankle's were completely bound to a together by a large chain that was stuck to the ground. "Your awake I see, my that was fast," Sasuke turned his head to see Shiori and another Sasuke who was completely black expect his red eyes, standing next to him. "You!,"

"Don't move now, or you'll really began to feel pain," As Shiori spoke Sasuke tried to stand up and a large wave of electricity ran through his body and he screamed in pain. Sasuke sat back down_. 'A barrier? It's strong…I can't move'_

"That barrier can't be broken through, so you should take it easy," The Black Sasuke said with a smug look.

"What are you planning?," Sasuke asked. "Well, your girlfriend is someone on the top of my list of things to get rid of, she knows to much about me, also she foiled my plans that were soon going to be preformed perfectly…So in the end I tasted the bitterness of defeat and for that I detest her and what other way to get my revenge other than destroying the man she holds dear to her," She chuckled. "How about I show you her deepest desires and deepest fears Sasuke Uchiha," Shiori touched his forehead with two fingers.

"Where am I?," He was surrounded by pitch black, nothingness.

"Look ahead of you," He looked ahead of the dark tunnel to a bright light. Inside of the light was Kaori and Sasuke kissing and holding each other tightly. "Her deepest desire is to be at your side for the rest of her life, why don't you turn around," He turned to a darker end of the tunnel to see Kaori sobbing violently and screaming silently. Sasuke was walking away from her with his back completely turned to her and not looking back. "Her deepest fear is to lose you, be it death or the two of you separating," Sasuke was brought back to reality and he glared at her. "So as you can see…I plan on killing you first, just to see her face, Then my revenge will be nothing but sweet." She let out a loud cackle. "At first I was worried, her original deepest desire was to become, Hokage,"

"Hokage?,"

"Yes, so you can imagine my surprise to see her desires had completely changed, the moment my golems touched her, I could see into her very soul,"

'_At that time…So that's why she decided to keep me alive' _

"Her defeat will be painful and I'll see to it myself if I have too,"

"Lady Shiori, there's someone approaching,"

"Let me see," The dark Sasuke opened a large hole. What could be see was Naruto, Sakura and Kaori rushing towards the temple.

"So she brought back up, after I said to come alone…No matter, Sasuke, I want you to defeat the blonde Jinchuurik and I'll take care of the two girls,"

"Yes, my lady," The black Sasuke disappeared and the large hole closed. "Well, let the show begin," Shiori's smile was big and menacing, she to disappeared.

* * *

"So this is where Shiori is huh?," Naruto looked the dark temple up and down, the moon was able to light it up a bit. "Let's go," Kaori hurried up the stairs with the two behind her.

Once Kaori kicked the door down they stepped inside the darkness. "Welcome," The lights' in the temple turned on and in the center stood the dark Sasuke. "Your that guy who impersonated Sasuke," Sakura shouted.

"This' guy's chakra is incredible," Kaori touched her arm. "And cold,"

"I'll fight him," Naruto said. They two girls turned to him. "We can't let you fight him on your own Naruto," Sakura gave him a worried look. "He's strong, I can feel it, and I want to fight this guy, he's impersonate-,"

"You all keep saying I'm impersonating Sasuke Uchiha, I **am** Sasuke Uchiha," The three turned to him in surprise. "Shut your mouth, your not Sasuke!," Kaori shouted at him. "Believe what you want, I'll kill you all in one blow," Naruto stepped in front of them.

"Sakura, Kaori, Go!," Sakura and Kaori nodded and hurried off to the corridor next to them. The doors to the passage closed behind the girls.

Sakura and Kaori had been running for a while as they approach a larger room from the one downstairs. "Sasuke!," Sakura smiled and ran towards the barrier. "Sakura! Stay back!," Sasuke shouted. Suddenly a black arm grabbed her by her leg and lifted her up and threw her towards Kaori with incredible strength. Sasuke rolled and flew violently, Kaori leaped up and grabbed the girl. Kaori growled and leaned Sakura against the wall. "That's one down…," Shiori appeared from a black puddle from the ground. "Now it's only the two of you left, perfect,"

"Shiori," Kaori said her name as if it were venom. "My, aren't you fired up," Shiori stared into Kaori's intense and heated blue eyes. "I'll smash you completely,"

She chuckled. Kaori was suddenly gone and in front of her. Shiori gasped and as Kaori threw her fist up, she slid back and her kimono was sliced.

"You've improved since then, and you've got such fire in your eyes,"

"Good, then you know I'm not messing around, let Sasuke go,"

"And if I don't," Kaori was gone again and this time she was behind her. Shiori turned only to be met with her fist. Shiori flew into a wooden pillar and through it, slamming against the wall. Kaori ran towards Sasuke's barrier and leaped up and brought down a powerful punch, a bright light shined and the barrier cracked. Sasuke's eye widen. _'She's breaking it!,' _

Kaori brought down another fist and the crack began to grow. "Damn you!," Shiori's arm grew long and black, grabbing her ankle and bringing her up into the air and down into the wooden floor, the power made the ground shake. "Kaori!," Sasuke tried to move only to be shocked from the barrier and he sat back down. Shiori smirked and the dust began to go away. She gasped when she saw nothing but a log.

"What?! How?!,"

"Your slow!," Kaori flew from the ceiling with her hands together and brought them down and smashed her face in, sending her through the floor. _'If she manages to throw me down like that, I'm finished' _Kaori said to herself. Kaori quickly ran towards Sasuke and she lifted her fist. "Sasuke this may hurt!," The wind surrounded her entire arm and she punched the barrier and the crack grew again. "No! You won't beat me again," A black arm grabbed her from under the floor and brought her up. "No, Kaori!," Sasuke tried to pull the chains from his arms. Kaori gasped when she was in the air and brought down with a large slam. Shiori appeared from a black puddle and smirked. "She's done…But I wanted to kill you first, oh well,"

Kaori groaned and sat up. Shiori felt her anger rising. _'How?! How is she getting up?!, No way, I'm shaking….this girl…I'll kill her!,'_

"I said….I came here to save Sasuke, and that's what I'm going to do, so…you better prepare yourself," Kaori stood on her feet and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go!,"

"Then I won't play with you anymore!," Shiori's kimono opened and dropped to the floor and her entire body began to change black and her eyes red.

* * *

"Rasegan!," Naruto met Black Sasuke with a Rasegan as he met him with a chidori. "Heh, your strong!," Sasuke said. There was an explosion and they both flew back into a few pillars.

"You, you said your Sasuke!," Naruto shouted running towards him

"That's because I am, I'm a apart of him, the dark Sasuke,"

"Dark Sasuke?,"

"That's right, I'm made from the darkness of Sasuke's heart,"

"There's no way your Sasuke!,"

"Like I said believe what you want, honestly I don't care, I'm here to defeat you,"

"Even if you are Sasuke…I'll drive you out of Sasuke's heart for good," Black Sasuke let out an evil laugh. "Drive me out, there's no way, ever, to drive the blackness out of this heart!,"

"If I can't drive you out, I know Kaori can,"

Black Sasuke's smiled faded and he glared at him. He clenched his teeth and ran towards Naruto.

Kaori fell to the floor with a thud. _'She's gotten strong, no, she changed her body into a golem, that's where this power I coming from,'_

* * *

"Your done," Shiori smirked and brought down her foot onto Kaori's stomach. Kaori smirked as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Another Kaori ran towards Sasuke quickly. "It's just a clone I don-," Her eyes widen as the Kaori under her foot was turning into a dummy. "Sorry you hag, but unlike you, I have my own power," Kaori brought her fist down on the crack. It began to fall apart, She could sense Shiori running towards her. "Open, damn it!," She brought her head down onto the barrier. Sasuke watched as his girlfriend began to bleed from her forehead and the barrier shattered. Shiori stopped and her eyes snapped open. "No! No! No! This isn't supposed to be happening!," Sasuke smirked as Kaori did. Kaori broke his chains with her foot. Shiori ran and grabbed Kaori with her long black arms and pulled her to her body and electricity shocked her entire body. Kaori screamed and fell down as Shiori dropped her and kicked her away. "Now, it's over!," Sasuke's grabbed Kaori from mid air and moved over to Sakura. "Kaori…," She had blood falling down from the center of her forehead to her chin. "It hurts…Sasuke…," He felt his heart twinge. "I'm sorry Sasuke I can't fight anymore…,"

"Hmp, I'll finish you all off," Shiori watched Sasuke closely as he began to stand up and the room grew cold. Sasuke turned to her, his body covered in black markings. _'This is…Orochimaru's curse mark! That bastard!'_

"I'll kill you! I told you I would didn't I?,"

Black Sasuke laid limp on the ground with Naruto standing over him. "It's happening…Like I said,"

"What?," The building began to shake.

"The darkness in Sasuke's heart, will never, fade away," He closed his eyes and he began to disappear.

Naruto hurried to the passage doors.

Sasuke's chidori was big and dark. It faded and Sasuke pulled his arm out of her chest. _'Th-this boy…he's strong…,' _Shiori's black form faded away and blood fell from her mouth. "So…I failed again?," He grabbed her throat and squeezed it. A hideous crack was heard and he dropped her to the ground. Sasuke panted and winced in pain as his curse mark receded. _'This power…it's incredible…,' _He looked at his hand where Kaori's blood had fallen and where his chidori left it's mark. The door opened and Naruto walked in. "Kaori! Sakura!," He looked up to see Sasuke standing over the body of Shiori and he turned to Naruto slowly. The roof of the temple began to fall piece by piece. "Sasuke! Let's get out of here!," Sasuke hurried towards Kaori and Naruto grabbed Sakura. _'Orochimaru….you betrayed me….'_

* * *

Sasuke held Kaori on his back. "Sasuke…," He turned to Naruto. "I'm not sure what went on up there but, Kaori, was really eager to save you, I'm pretty sure she would have risked her very being to save you, so, don't throw your life away, after what she's done,"

"You don't have to tell me that," Naruto looked up at him. "I know what she did, I already promised myself that I won't hurt her, I'll protect her no matter what, she's someone precious to me…I love her,"

Sakura overheard their conversation and watched Sasuke smile. _'Kaori…I really am jealous of you,'_

* * *

"You three went on a dangerous mission without any permission or back up! I have a good mind to punish the three of you!," Tsunade shouted at the three wounded ninja. Sakura had a arm in a cast, Naruto was wrapped in bandages and Kaori had a broken arm and bandages on her face and legs. Sasuke stood next to them with his hands in his pockets. "But…You brought Uchiha Sasuke back and returned the stolen scrolls, so, I'll ignore your recklessness and give you a few days off in return,"

They all smiled. Naruto slapped Kaori on the back and she leaned over in pain.

"Kaori, let's go talk," Sasuke said. She nodded and walked with him out of the Hokage's office.

"How do you feel," She smiled and reached her good arm up. "Great," A noise was heard and she groaned. "I-I'm okay,"

"You went through a lot, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you,"

"Sasuke, enough with that alright, I told you, there will come times that I will step in and protect you like you protect me, understand," He leaned over for a kiss and she blushed and put a finger to his lips. "I haven't touched the real Sasuke, for three days…I'll make up for that later tonight okay," He smiled. "Even with a broken arm?,"

"Of course!," She smiled brightly. Sasuke hugged her gently. This bright girl could never follow a dark path, no matter what.

* * *

"It seems the plan with Shiori was a success, she managed to bring out the dark Sasuke, he was certainly strong," Kabuto said. Orochimaru licked his lips. "Wonderful, that woman was of use to me after all,"


	58. 3rd EXTRA Chapter 58

Sakura and Naruto stopped and gave the two suspicious girls a look. Riana and Kyoko hide behind a street light. Naruto walked up behind them. "Hey, Kyoko, Riana!," They jumped and turned to him. "Sssh!," Kyoko pulled him behind the light. "What are you guys doing?," Sakura asked.

"We're spying on Kaori," Riana whispered and pointed ahead, Kaori and Sasuke were a few feet away having a conversation.

"What for?,"

"We're on a mission," Kyoko said. "We're going to find out Kaori's weakness and greatest fear,"

"That's all?," Sakura asked. "If you knew her like we did, you would be interested!,"

"Well how did this spark your interest in the first place,"

_(Kaori and Riana's memories)_

Kyoko and Riana let out a loud shriek. "Would you two relax, it's just a white bed sheet with a face cut out," The girls looked closely at the ghost and Kaori shined her flash light at it. They kept walking through the dark haunted house with her two friends clinging for their life on Kaori's arm. A man with a white mask and fake blood jumped out and screamed at them. The two girls screamed and Kaori lifted her fist.

"I'm so sorry, It was a reflex," Kaori said to the injured man as the medic carried him away and he groaned.

"Well, how was the haunted house?," Sakamoto asked.

"It's was fun," Kaori smiled. Kyoko and Kaori were leaning against wall, holding the place where their hearts were.

"If you move I'll blow this whole place up in an instanc-," The man was suddenly grabbed by the wrist which held the bomb and a loud cracking noise was heard. Kaori picked up the bomb as he dropped it. She brought her knee up and into his stomach, he fell over. Kaori turned to the window and threw the bomb into a lake. "That's dangerous do go blowing places up you bastard!,"

'_Says the girl who picked it up and threw it out of the window!,' _Kyoko said in her head with a shocked expression.

_(End)_

"And that's why!," Kyoko nodded. "And if we follow Kaori all day, we'll find out what scares her, there's got to be something,"

"Okay, Kyoko, it's time for Operation, sneak attack," Riana whispered.

"Got it,"

* * *

Sasuke sat next to Kaori on the bench. "Here," He opened the lunch box and frowned. "I see you've already eaten your half huh?,"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, ehehe," She chuckled nervously while rubbing her head. "I got a bit hungry, so I ate while you were in the bathroom,"

He sighed, "Can't you control yourself? You're the one who said you wanted to eat together,"

"I know! I said sorry okay," There was a rustle in the bushes and they turned around. A large person in a scary mask and cloak jumped from the bushes and cackled like a witch. Kaori and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "_**Who **_are you and _**what **_are you supposed to be?," Kaori snickered. The person ran off without another word. "Well, that was strange," Kaori said slowly dipping her fingers into the box and popped what was left over of the omelet into her mouth. "Your such a glutton!," He snapped.

* * *

"So, how was it?," Sakura asked. Kyoko just blushed and scratched her temple, she suddenly threw her mask down in a fit of rage. "They didn't even blink, those cocky bastards!,"

Riana sighed. "Well, it's my turn!," Riana said. "Operation, sharp objects!,"

Naruto and Sakura gave her a worried look. "Do we want to know what that is?,"

"It's simple, I'll run up to Kaori with a kunai! And I'll see if she's afraid of the sharp edge,"

"She's a ninja! Why would she be afraid of sharp objects!," Sakura shouted.

"…Well, actually I'm afraid of sharp objects," Riana admitted with a blush.

* * *

Kaori skidded back from Sasuke, he took this chance and kept up the attack. He grabbed her forearm and slammed her into the ground, she rolled over and crouched down. _'Damn him!,' _She ran towards him, suddenly a Riana appeared in between, she turned to Kaori and held up a kunai. Kaori couldn't stop her running, she ducked low and grabbed Riana's forearm, flipping her over her shoulder and into the ground with a loud thud. "Hey! Sorry, about Riana…Reflexes' ya know,"

Riana saw birds flying over her head and her back ached in terrible pain. Sasuke walked up to them. "What was that all about?,"

"How should I know?,"

"She's your friend,"

"That's doesn't mean anything, I maybe her friend but I can't read her mind,"

* * *

"What happened to you?!," Kyoko was surprised to see Riana beat up and hunched over touching her back. "I failed…,"

"So, what's the next plan?,"

"It's operation drowning,"

"What?!,"

"Yeah. Another simple one, we try to drown her and see if it freaks her out," Kyoko smiled.

"That would freak anyone out!," Naruto shouted.

"Go for the easy ones first," Sakura said. "Like, bugs, heights, being surrounded by the enemy,"

"Oh, we never thought about that, we went for the hard core ones,"

"That's a good idea Sakura, maybe blood, her hair being cut, someone lifting her skirt,"

"That's not what I meant-,"

"It's settled, let's start all over! Thanks Sakura, Naruto, we're off!," The girls left leaving Naruto and Sakura to let out a loud sigh.

* * *

Sasuke and Kaori walked together through the village. "Okay, the skirt thing first, and then we'll counter with-,"

"Hey!," They turned to Naruto who was crouched down next t them. "Naruto!, hey we could use your help," Riana smirked.

"So? Where are we training tomorrow?,"

"I don't know, how about we relax instead?,"

She blushed. "Well…I gue-," Her skirt suddenly lifted and she turned to it, patting it down. "On windy days like these, this is why I love shorts,"

"Huh?,"

"Oh nothing,"

"You've got to be kidding me!,"

"Calm down Kyoko, we'll go to the next phase in our plan,"

"Which is?," Kyoko turned to Naruto with a sneaky smile.

"Huh? What's up?,"

* * *

The next day, Kaori stood in the cent as all of her opponents surrounded her. Kyoko, Riana and Naruto and Sakura sat in the trees.

"Naruto!, who knew you could make so many clones!,"

"You're a genius Naruto!,"

He smiled. "Thanks guys!, Say, this won't hurt Kaori right?,"

"Nope! Go all out!,"

"Um…Alright,"

Kaori dodged the sword and kicked him in the abdomen, the men began to close in on her. _'There's a lot of them…' _A few men were throw in the hair. "Fire ball Justu!,"

She watched some of the men fall and others dodge the fire. "Kaori!," Sasuke leaped from the crowd and stood in front of her. "Sasuke? What are doing here?," He stood in front of her. "When you didn't come back I got a little worried,"

"Sasuke!," He just looked at her. "I was gone for like five minutes!,"

"Wh-whatever, let's just do this!,"

"Shit! It's Sasuke!," Kyoko whispered harshly.

"Plan failed huh?," Riana asked with a exhausted sigh.

Kaori and Sasuke stood in the center of the men who were on the ground. "So who are these guys?," Kaori asked.

"How should I know, they were after you,"

"I didn't attack anyone today," Kaori shrugged.

* * *

Kyoko banged her head against the dirt. "That's it! I give up!,"

"Hey I have a question," They looked up at Naruto. "Why don't you guys just ask her?,"

"That was the first thing we did," Riana said. "And all she did was think for a long time so we decided to step in,"

"Wait…Why don't we ask Sasuke!," Kyoko beamed. Riana's eyes opened in realization.

* * *

Sasuke and Kaori walked towards Sasuke's home. "I think I sprained my wrist a bit,"

"That's because you go around smashing things without thinking,"

"Well for your information-,"

"Kaori!," Naruto was running towards her a full speed. "What's up Nar," Before she could finish Naruto lifted her up and ran off. "Naruto! What the hell has gotten into you!," Sasuke shouted.

"Hey Sasuke!," He turned to Kyoko and Riana. "I'll be back, I have to go get Kaori,"

"No wait, we told Naruto to take her,"

"What for?,"

"Well we wanted to ask you something," They got closer to him with their eyes sparkling. "What's Kaori's weakness?,"

"And fear?!,"

"…Her weakness is her friends," They stepped back. "Huh? I'm confused,"

"Alright, let me put it this way, Kaori fights for the people she's close to, her friends, you two, Naruto, Sakamoto, us," Kyoko and Riana's eyes began to water. "One of her fears is not being able to protect those precious to her,"

"Darn it Naruto, couldn't you have just dropped me somewhere else, I'm dirty now," Kaori wiped the mud from her clothes.

Suddenly Kyoko and Riana wrapped their arms around Kaori tightly. "Now what?! What's up with you two?," They just sobbed.

"We love you two Kaori!,"

"We'll never betray you!,"

Kaori turned to Sasuke who had a smug smirk on his face. "Sasuke, fill me in here guy,"

"I don't know either,"

"Yes you do! **Ugh! Can this week get any weirder**!,"


	59. 4th EXTRA Chapter 59

"Ah, the mission was perfect, no fighting, no hidden request," Kyoko sighed as she sat against the bath. "Yeah, say, Kaori's birthday is tomorrow, what are you getting her?," Riana asked.

"What a best friend would, a beautiful necklace she's been wanting,"

"Wow, as a best friend, I'm getting the one best make up set for her, she's been wanting it for so long,"

"Cool, **I** actually remember the first time I met her," Riana raised an eyebrow.

_(Kyoko's memory)_

The kids stood in the courtyard. "Alright, next is Kaori and Kyoko,"

"Ugh, it's Kyoko, she's that trouble maker,"

"She's always picking fights!,"

"I hope Kaori beats her down,"

"Go Kaori your so amazing!," Riana cheered.

The students were in awe as Kaori stood over Kyoko, she had defeated her in an instant. Kyoko glared up at her, Kaori put her hand out. Kyoko sat up and slapped it away. "I don't want your help! Get away from me,"

"Uh…Well,"

"Well what?,"

"It was fun finally getting a chance to face you, I heard you were super strong so I got to see it close up," Kaori smiled big and lifted her arm, Kyoko was surprised to see she had bruised her arm. "Maybe we can fight again?,"

"…We-well my dad owns a dojo, we can…ya know, fight there,"

"Your family owns a dojo?! That's so cool, I wanted to see one but my master is a jerk, he says only the experts can enter those grounds," Kyoko pressed her lips together but ended up giggling. "My father says the same thing, I want to became the head of the dojo and train other ninja,"

"Wow! That's a cool dream,"

"Do you have dream?,"

"To become Hokage!,"

"Hokage?,"

"Yup!," Kyoko stuck her hand out with a blush and a pout. Kaori smiled and got it, they shook hands and smiled at each other.

_(End)_

"Wow, my first encounter of meeting Kaori was way different," Riana blushed and stuck her tongue out.

(Riana's memory)

Riana fell into the mud. _'Oh no! mama just made me this dress! How am I supposed to go home like this?,'_

"You think just because your rich you can act like a brat?!,"

"N-no, I just meant that, if you wanted to, my mother makes dresses if you wanted to wear one for the festival I can help you get a disco-," The girl kicked mud into her face.

"Are you saying we're poor?,"

"N-no, I just thought that we could be friends and I could get you the dresses if you wanted them,"

Another girl grabbed her long hair and pulled it up. "Ow!,"

"Let's cut her hair off,"

"Yeah! Look at her she's so pale,"

Riana felt tears rolling down her face. _'I can never make friend no matter what…I hate this!,'_

"Hey…," The girl turned around only to find that a rock had been throw at her face. "Ah!,"

"That's Kaori Ryuichi!,"

"Leave her alone, she's just trying to be nice,"

"Shut up! Don't but in our business," Kaori clenched her fist. "Business! Your picking on her! Get out of her or I'll smash your faces in!," The girls shuddered and ran away. Kaori leaned over and held her hand out. "Are you okay?,"

Riana blushed and took her hand. "I'm okay…,"

"Your dress is pretty, hey, I can help clean it," Kaori smiled.

"Really?!,"

"Yeah follow me,"

Kaori opened her door to her home. "Are your parents home?,"

"Um…No," Kaori walked towards her mirror and pointed to the seat. Riana slowly walked over and sat in the chair. Kaori stood behind her and grabbed a brush.

"Your hair is pretty, it's really soft too," Riana blushed. "Re-really?,"

"Yeah," Kaori pulled her hair into a ponytail. "It looks even better up," She was right, Riana touched her face.

"Okay, let's get your dress cleaned,"

"Wow, your mom owns a clothing store? That's got to be cool,"

"Yep she even makes the dresses there, I can get you one if you want?,"

"You mean those pretty ones! I love them! Please?!," Kaori put her hands out in front of her. Riana laughed at her puppy dog face. _'Mama, I think I found a friend'_

_(End)_

The two girls smiled. "And then the day we graduated and officially began genin!," Kyoko said.

_(Kyoko and Riana's memory)_

"The next team, Kaori Ryuichi," Riana flinched. _'I wonder who's in her team…Please let me be in Kaori's team, I'll do anything!' _

"Kyoko Sato," Kyoko's face brightened and she turned to Kaori, they gave each other a high five with a smile. Riana dropped her head a bit.

"And Riana Amaya," She felt as is her heart had skipped a beat she looked down at Kaori who turned to her with a smile and a thumbs up. Kaori mouthed the words _'I told you,'_

_(End)_

"I was so happy I thought I was gonna pop," Riana squealed. Kyoko laughed. "Yeah, I even became best friends with her,"

"You? I did,"

"Not really, I'm her best friend,"

"What are you saying Kaori prefers you to me? I met her first I hope you know,"

"It doesn't matter who met who first, I became closer to her,"

"What's her favorite color?," Riana asked.

"Black, what's her favorite food?,"

"Anything, as long as it doesn't have onions, or garlic, what's her favorite dessert?," Kyoko smirked.

"Anything that isn't eggy or the icing it too puffy, what's her favorite animal?,"

"The tiger," Kyoko countered

"Hah! Wrong it's the dragon,"

"No it isn't!,"

"Yes it is!," They glared at each other. "There's only one way to settle this, we'll have to ask her,"

Kaori and Sakamoto sat with Team 7 in the Dango shop. "Kaori slow down your gong to choke,"

"But it's so good," He looked at her food in disgust. She had several dumpling sticks. He held his tea cup. "Why did I come here?,"

"Because you said you wanted to treat me for my birthday," Kaori smiled. Sasuke smiled a bit

Kyoko and Riana ran into the shop and skidded to a halt. "I beat you here," Kyoko panted.

"Yeah, right, I'm way faster than you everyone knows that,"

"What's with you two?," Sakamoto asked. Kyoko and Riana held out two presents to Kaori's face.

"Happy Birthday, Kaori!," They shouted in unison.

"Why are you fighting?," Sakura asked. They glared at each other as Kaori took her presents. "Kaori, tell us who's you best friend?,"

"Huh? Is that why your fighting, truthfully, your both my best friend,"

"Both of us?,"

Of course, we've got some triangle thing going on,"

"Fine, what's my favorite color," Kyoko asked. "Yeah, mine two, since you think you know us so well," Kaori frowned at them, she grew quiet and took a deep breathe.

"Kyoko, your favorite color is silver, not the silver like a iron or the iron glittery silvery because you hate glitter but the one in between the two colors, Riana your favorite color is a light blue, not the light blue of the normal sky or the ocean blue, no, you prefer the blue of the sky on a beautiful spring day during the cherry blossom viewing, Kyoko, your favorite food is Maki-sushi, no cucumber, only tuna, Riana your favorite food is Takoyaki you like the octopus so you eat it first, Kyoko your favorite hobbies are practicing your Bojutus and cleaning the dojo, Riana your favorite hobbies are making stuff dolls and practicing you Hensojutsu and Sui-ren, Kyoko your favorite animal is the tiger, Riana your favorite animal is the rabbit, Kyoko you hate gamblers and drunks, Riana you hate those who take from the poor and ugly fashion sense, anymore questions?,"

"She knew things I didn't know about myself," Riana whispered to Kyoko. "Right?,"

"So? Are we friends again?,"

"Ye-yeah," Kaori smiled at them. "Good, aren't you going to join us?,"

"That sure was surprising," Sakamoto said.

"Yes, if anything I would assume Sasuke was best friends with Kaori," Sasuke blushed and looked at her. "Yeah, what do you know about Kaori," Kakashi smiled. Sasuke's blush got brighter.

"I know a lot about her…," He whispered. "So, tell us," Sakamoto teased.

"Her favorite color is red and black, she likes any kind of food, she prefers her foods not have onions or garlic, or her desserts to be puffy or taste eggy, her hobbies are training and cleaning, her favorite animal is the lion, she hates anything that involves her friends or family," Kaori smiled at him. "Your favorite animal is the lion?," Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, well actually, it was the tiger then it was the dragon but I fell in love with the lion," Kaori said. Kyoko and Riana smiled at their friend, their best friend.

"Hey, open your presents," Kaori pulled up a box. "It's so pretty, Sasuke look it the necklace I wanted,"

"Now I see why it was sold out," She opened the next one. "The make up set!, Thanks you two,"

"Did Sasuke give you a gift? Yeah, he's taking me to my family's grave, he's going to help me clean and burn the incense,"

"Wow, I wish we could have thought of something like that," Riana said putting her finger to her chin.

"It's fine Riana, at least you thought of me right? That's just as good, thank you,"

Kyoko watched her smile. A sincere smile.

"I love you guys,"


	60. 5th EXTRA Chapter 60

"Kaori are you sure you don't want to get a check up?," She shook her head at Riana. "No, I'm fine, really, stop worrying,"

"Kaori, I strongly suggest you go to the hospital, I'll let Sasuke know,"

"No, don't do that, I'll go," She sighed and began to walk away. "I'll let you guys know if I'm cleared for the mission tomorrow, don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Kaori sighed and hurried away.

By the time she got towards the hospital her vision was getting bad, everything was distorted. Kaori shook her head and kept walking. Her skin was pale and hard and her blue eyes were becoming pale. _'Sasuke,'_

"Kaori!," She stopped and turned to see a distorted Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke in front of her.

"Kaori! Your back, want to go get some ramen with us?," Kaori forced a smile and waved at them. "N-no, actually, I'm not feeling up to it," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "You aren't hungry? What's wrong Kaori?," She stepped back and kept smiling. "N-nothing's wrong, I've got to go though, so can we talk later Sasuke," She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and she stopped. Sasuke looked down at her arm. _'Her arm is ice cold,'_

"Kaori?," She turned and her head fell on his shoulder. "Kaori did something happened on your mission,"

"Mmh…," Her voice was low and soft. "I got hit, with poison,"

"Poison?!," Naruto and Sakura hurried to their side.

"Sasuke we have to get Kaori to the hospital so Lady Tsunade can look at her," Sakura said in a panicked tone. "I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm really tired," Kaori's head slipped off his shoulder and onto the ground. "Kaori!,"

* * *

Everything was dark.

"Hey! Sakamoto-sensei! Kyoko….Riana! Sasuke! Is anyone there!?," Kaori looked around. "I can't just sit here," She groaned and ran through the dark.

After what felt like hours of running she saw a small light. "Is that a way out?," She hurried towards it but stopped shortly. A woman with long pink hair stood in front of her. Kaori felt herself smile and she ran towards her. "Mom!,"

* * *

"Lady Tsunade her heart rate is slowing down a bit," Shizune said. Tsunade looked up at Kaori. _'When you pull through I'm going to break you in half, so you better wake up Kaori'_

* * *

"How is everything?," Kaori smiled as her mom rubbed her head while it rested on her lap. "Amazing,"

"That's really good to hear, I'm so glad, you've become just a beautiful, strong woman Kaori,"

"Really?!,"

"Yup, just like your father wanted you to be," She smiled at her. Kaori sat up with tears in her eyes. "That's great! Thank you mom,"

"I wonder if your going to catch a man's eye soon," Kaori blushed. "Actually, I do have someone very special to me,"

"Oh? Really, I hope he's handsome,"

"Mom," Kaori groaned. "So that must mean he is?,"

"Well, ye-yeah he is,"

"Oh wow! I wish I can meet him, I hope I get grandkids soon!," Her mother squealed and flushed. "Your saying that now too? I can't catch a break,"

Her mom giggled and grabbed her cheeks and pulled them roughly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom! That hurts!,"

"Why are you here?!,"

"Here where?!," Kaori screamed as her mom released her cheeks. "….Why are you dying?,"

"I'm dying…?,"

* * *

Tsunade growled and bit her lip. "Her heart rate is dropping Lady Tsunade!," Shizune shouted.

"Don't you dare die on me Kaori!,"

* * *

"Tha't s not right! I was just with everyone a few second ago!," Kaori paused. "That's right, I got poisoned…,"

Kaori felt a stinging pain on her cheek. Her mother had slapped her. "Don't you dare! I won't have you ending up like us! You better wake up or I'll give you the beating of your life you brat!,"

"Yes! I understand!," She covered her head. "But, how do I get out of here, no matter where I run, It's all dark…,"

"Kaori, what do you have to live for?,"

"That's an easy question," Kaori giggled. "I want to live to be with my friends, I want to live to see Sasuke everyday, I want to be happy," Her mother smiled at her. "That's a good answer, I like that answer," Kaori felt something warm against her back. She turned to a light shining brightly. "So? That must be this Sasuke your talking about?," Sasuke stood behind her and smiled at her, he turned away and began walking away. "Sasuke?! Where are you going?," Kaori got up. "It's scary, It feels like he, leaving me behind…,"

"Well, what are you waiting for?," She turned to her mother who was smiling big. "If you don't hurry, you'll get left behind,"

"But what about you?,"

"I'm already gone, you know that, but you still have a chance to see your friends, don't give up on that so soon," Her mom patted her head and they touched foreheads, Kaori felt her heart beating. 'I haven't done this with her since the day she died...'.

"Now go or I'll get mad!,"

"Yes ma'am, good bye mom," She began to run away. "And the next time I see you here, you better be extremely old! Like a hundred!," She shouted to her daughter as she waved at her with a smile and ran away into the darkness.

Kaori felt the darkness closing in on her like walls. She ran behind Sasuke. "It's no good, it feels like he's getting fast!," Her eyes widened and as Sasuke suddenly disappeared. "No way! Sasuke don't you dare leave me behind!," She hurried and leaped into air and brought her fist up.

* * *

"She's okay!," Shizune gasped and sighed of relief. Tsunade smiled as her heart was pounded gently.

* * *

The darkness shattered and the light returned. Sasuke, Riana, Kyoko, Sakamoto, Naruto, Shibaki, Sakura, Kaku, Chou, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune stood smiling at her. Sasuke still had his smile on his face. Kaori ran towards him with tears in her eyes and into his open arms. "Everyone!,"

"Stop causing me trouble Kaori,"

"I'm sorry!," She sobbed.

* * *

Sasuke stood next to Kaori's bed. He squeezed her hand. "…Sas…Uke….," Kaori opened her blue eyes half way. "Sasuke?," He felt himself relax and he leaned over the bed. She met his eyes and they grew quiet. "Sorry, Sasuke you look angry,"

"Your damn right I'm angry! You idiot, Why are you so reckless?!,"

"Sorry, Sasuke,"

"Your such an idiot sometimes! I don't know what to do with you!," Kaori balled her hands up and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sorry Sas-," He pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Kaori moaned and he pushed himself down on her. Sasuke pulled away. "Damn it!," He pushed himself back down on her lips. Sasuke grabbed her hands and held them down next her head. His tongue darted past her lips and she gasped. His tongue danced with hers. Kaoru pulled away and covered her mouth with her arm, her breathe was hot and her face was flushed. Sasuke looked down at her defensive form and leaned over to her ear. He bit down on her ear lobe and she shuddered. "Sa-Sasuke, enough," She felt her body getting hot. He quickly got off her and stood up. The door opened and Riana and Kyoko walked in holding flowers. "Kaori your awake!,"

"H-hi!," She cleared her throat and smiled at them. " So pretty!," Kaori saw Sasuke with his head turned away and a hand covering his mouth. _'Damn, this is insane, I'm losing it,' _Her defensive face flashed and his blush brightened a bit.

* * *

A few days passed and Kaori gradually began to get better, She was able to walk and her skin returned to it's natural color. She also encountered a few problems on her way to recovering from the poison.

"Just go to bed! It's nearly two in the morning," Sasuke grumbled in a tire tone. Kaori sat up and stared down at him. "I, but, Sasuke…," Kaori got closer to him. "Just spit it out…,"

'_Sasuke has been acting really sweet lately, he's been kind and gentle with me, somehow, it's been a turn on and now I can't sleep, and not only that, he hasn't touched me in a while' _She bit her lips and watched his chest rise and fall, his shirt was open and showing off his chest._  
_

Sasuke had his eyes closed and trying to sleep quietly. "Hey, Sasuke…," He opened his eye half way and looked at her. _'I can't say it so I'll just do it,' _He opened his eyes all the way as she began to pull open her blouse. "Wh-what are doing?," Kaori crawled over to him. "We-well it's just that you haven't touched me in a while so I thought I would make the first move this time,"

"Right now?,"

"I can't sleep so I thought it would be okay," Her face was entirely flushed and she felt herself getting nervous. "No," She looked up at him. "What, why not? Wait, Your not cheating on me right Sasuke?,"

"Of course not! Kaori your recovering, it's not a good idea to push yourself,"

"I'm fine,"

"It doesn't matter, go to bed," Kaori pouted as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Sasuke jolted when he felt her climb under the sheets. "…Ngh, Kaori," He pulled the blanket off him. To his surprise he found Kaori sucking on his length slowly. _'Damn it'_

"Kaori…Stop…," She sat up.

"No! I want to do this with you, so I'll force you into the mood," She moved her hair behind her ears, Her lips surrounded his length again and he moaned, Sasuke put his hand over his forehead. His breathe quickly became hot. "Kaori…,"

She pushed him in a little further and bobbed her head up and down, she stroked the rest of him with her fingers. Kaori looked up at him and he shivered at bit. _'Her eyes,'_

Sasuke suddenly flinched and clenched his teeth. Kaori pulled away slowly and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Sa-Sasuke," Kaori moaned his name softly. She straddled him and grabbed his erection and lowered herself down. Kaori arched her back and moaned, electricity shoot throughout her entire body. She stayed still for a few minutes. Sasuke grabbed her waist and growled. He sat up and kissed her. "Move properly," Kaori felt him thrust into her roughly and she yelled out his name. "Sorry, Kaori, I can't wait anymore," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I love you,"

"I love you too Kaori," He brought her hips down to meet his thrust, she said his name over and over into the dark room. Sasuke held her waist and thrust into her heat faster. "I can't hold back anymore Kaori,"

"Please, harder," She leaned over and kissed his neck and cheeks over and over. "I like this side of you Kaori, your really feeling it aren't you?," She answered with a long moan and kept feeling him thrust into her, sending her over the edge. "Sasuke,"

"Yeah," He bit down on her forearm and she felt him stop as they both released Kaori sighed and relaxed against him. "Sasuke," She sat up and grabbed his bangs in each of her hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He smiled and slowly put her down on the bed and he hovered over her. "I swear, I'll protect you, no matter what," Kaori sighed. _'He's still on this,'_

"Sasuke,"

"I know what your about to say, but it doesn't matter how strong you think you are, I'll be by your side where ever you go, I'm not going to lose you Kaori,"

"Sasuke…," She felt heat at the edge of her eyes. "Are you crying Kaori?," He asked in a teasing tone. "Shut up, your such a jerk," She pouted. "Am I?," He grabbed her breast and she laughed. "Sasuke! Stop it! That tickles," He smiled at her. "I love you Kaori,"


	61. 6th EXTRA Chapter 61

Kaori kicked off her shorts, leaving her panties and white t-shirt. "It's hot…I feel like I'm going to melt away," She fanned herself with her paper fan and glared at her air conditioner. It broke down after it's constant use on the worse day possible. She sat up and smiled. _'I've got an idea,'_

* * *

Sasuke looked over the papers and scrolls' laid on the table in from of him. He grabbed his cup of tea and looked into the cup. "What's Kaori doing right now? It's her day off too, maybe I should stop by?," He took a sip of his tea.

"**I'm coming!**," A girl screeched and slammed opened the door. "**In!**," Sasuke spit his tea out from the sudden screaming and coughed a bit while holding his throat. "Ka-Kaori…," He growled.

"It's so nice and cool in here, just as I expected," She smiled and waved at him.

"Close the door, the ac is on," She closed the door behind her, Sasuke watched as she trotted over towards him. "Why did you suddenly come over?,"

"A girl can't drop by and say hi to her boyfriend?," He sighed and closed his eyes. Kaori got on her knees and leaned over. She gently pecked his lips and he blushed. "Truthfully, the air conditioner broke down at my place,"

"I knew it for something like that," She stuck her tongue out and giggled. Kaori sighed and put her head on his lap. "I'm so tired and hot,"

She watched as he lifted a glass to his lips. He met her eyes and sighed again, Sasuke took some of the tea into his mouth and leaned over to meet her lips. She felt the tea go down her throat, Sasuke sat up and watched her lick her lips. "It's good and cold, thank you, I didn't want to get up,"

"Your beyond lazy,"

"What do you expect, it's my day off Sasuke,"

"That's beside the point!,"

She laughed a bit. "Your really troublesome," He grabbed her arm and she sat up. "Wh-what is it? Don't grab me so suddenly,"

"Here, drink it," She grabbed the tea as he pushed it into her hands. "Say Sasuke,"

"Yeah?,"

"Do you want to go swimming?,"

"Right now?,"

"Well yeah, I mean we're not doing anything," She said. "**We're** not doing anything?," He questioned glancing at the papers on the table. "Com'on please? I mean, summers almost over," She stuck her lower lip out. "Ugh…Fine only for a few minutes,"

"Yes!," Kaori got up and walked over to Sasuke's bedroom. "What are you doing?,"

"I left a swimming suit here!," She shouted from the other room. He stiffened when he heard a loud crash. "Oops, Sorry,"

He got up and ran to his room. "Kaori!,"

"I said sorry okay!,"

* * *

Kaori pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a blue ribbon. She wore a blue two piece bathing suit that was tied around her neck. "Ready Sasuke?!," She shouted holding a pink tube.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaori blushed when he came out with blue swimming trunks and no shirt. He held a basket and a beach ball. "What?,"

"I don't know, without your forehead protector…your forehead somehow looks cute…Never mind let's go,"

* * *

They reached the large blue lake. "No way! How come everyone's here already?," Kaori growled. Riana smiled. "Sorry, I went to your house but you weren't there So I figured you were with Sasuke,"

"Hmp," Kaori puffed her cheeks up. "It's fine isn't it," She turned to Sasuke. "You wanted to come with me right?," She blushed and nodded. Sasuke followed Kaori into the water and she smiled. "It feels so good," Kaori turned to Sasuke he took her hand and they smiled.

"Let's play teams," Riana giggled. "Teams? Is that really okay, there aren't that many girls," Riana turned to Neji. "Come on Neji don't be like that, we can play mixed teams,"

"I'll be on Sasuke's team!," Ino shouted. "Why you? I'm going to be in Sasuke's team," Sakura countered.

Kaori stood in front of them with a funny look. _'Somehow they must keep forgetting, I'm dating him,'_ Someone caught her attention as he approached her from behind, she turned around as she felt the familiar presence, and her skin turned pale. "Shi-Shibaki?!,"

"Yo, booby bombs," He winked at her. "Why are you here?,"

"I came to enjoy my vacation,"

"Here?,"

"Of course, The Hidden Leaf Village has beautiful woman here," He leaned closer to her. "He's lying, he came to see you after he heard about the poison incident," Kaku said as she and Chou appeared from behind him. "Kaku? Chou, you too?,"

Shibaki blushed. "Would you shut it?," He glared at Kaku. "Anyway, Kaori, how about I give you a little sun screen for that beautiful skin of yours," Sasuke broke free of Sakura and Ino, he pulled Kaori behind him. He and Shibaki glared at each other. "Hmp, so the little brat interferes again,"

"I thought we already settled this, stay away from Kaori,"

"Or what's you'll glare me to death,"

"I'm beat you to the inch of your life if you think about touching her," He snapped. "Sasuke, come on, we came to have fun remember, just ignore him, he's just trying to get to you,"

Sasuke scoffed and turned away from him and turned to Kaori. "Whatever," She took this as an 'Okay Kaori, I'll stop' and she smiled at him.

* * *

"In coming Sasuke!,"

"I see it," He leaped up and hit the ball back at her. Kaori smiled and hit it back to him. "Neji, stop it," Kaori turned to Riana and Neji in a sweet embrace. _'That reminds me of how Sasuke and I are in our relationship' _

She felt a pain in her face and turned to see the ball in front of her. "**Sasuke, you did that on purpose!**,"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," She growled. _'Forget that crap! He's such a jerk!,' _Kaori leaped up very high from the water and hit the ball back at him. Sasuke didn't even flinch, the ball flew past him and Kaori gasped. Naruto flew back as the ball collided with his face. "Naruto! I'm so sorry!,"

"See? Pay attention," Sasuke sighed and picked up the floating ball. Kyoko laughed at Kaori. "Your such a hot head,"

"Look, who's talking!," Kaori shouted. "See, your mad again? Shikamaru, want to play a round with them?,"

"As if, it's to hot to be moving,"

"We're in water!," Kyoko shouted. "And your point being," Kyoko began to growl. " Hah, Who's a hot head no-," The ball once again smashed into her face. Kaori regained her composure with a red mark on her face. "Sa-sasssukee!," He just smirked.

"How about it Shibaki? Want to play me in a game?," Kaku asked.

"As if, you'll just replace the ball with some jutsu and cheat again,"

"You can manipulate objects Kaku?," Kaori asked.

"Yeah, other than breaking bones, it's another specialty of mine,"

Kaori's arm twitched. _'I know, You broke my arm' _

"Well, why don't you play me?," Chou giggled. "You either, your just as bad,"

"Hmm? Shibaki, your surrounded by beautiful girls all day why don't you go on a date with one of them?," The three blushed. Kaku growled. "Are you crazy?! We're siblings!," Kaori's mouth opened in surprise. "Your siblings'? You look nothing alike!," Kaori said.

"Not all siblings do," Chou sighed. "Oh I see, So? Chou who do you like?," She blushed and glared at her. "That's none of your business!," Kaori smiled. "Is that person here?,"

"Shut up!,"

"Hm?," Kaori smirked. "Believe me, I'll find out who it is," Chou shivered as she leered at her with a sinister smirk.

"Hey!," Kaori gasped and turned to Sasuke as he called out to her. "Sorry, Sasuke I got distracted,"

"Which is why your battle techniques' are also below the average level,"

"What?!,"

"Saaasuke, you want to rub sun screen oil on me?," Ino asked with a blush and a sexy tone. Kaori lifted the ball up. "Uh, no thanks," Sasuke said. Ino fell over when the ball hit the sun screen out of her hands and onto her and the ball flew back to Kaori. "Oops sorry, Like Sasuke said, I need to pay attention,"

"Why you! Who do you think you are?!," Kaori glared at her. "You've been flirting with my boyfriend since we got here, shouldn't that be my line?,"

"Speaking of sun screen," Sasuke walked over to Kaori and grabbed her arm. "Ow! What was that, it stings?,"

"Your going to burn, come on," He pulled her to the shade and she sat on the blanket. "What is it?,"

"Roll over," She just did what she was asked. Kaori felt Sasuke lean over her. She shivered when something cold fell on her back. "Cold!,"

"Just relax," He smiled and she felt him rubbing her back. "Sunscreen?…Thank you," She muttered. "It's fine, I just didn't want to hear you complain later,"

"Sh-shut up," As he rubbed her back up and down Kaori began to relax and she closed her eyes.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Mm? Did she go to sleep?," Sasuke laid down next to her and stroked her face gently. _'Your really beautiful Kaori,' _

Kaori smiled in her sleep and held Sasuke's hand. _'This summer was the best!,' _

* * *

"Naruto if you write on their faces they'll get mad," Riana said in a sing song tone. "It's fine, they're the ones who fell asleep first," Naruto pulled out a marker and snickered.

* * *

Kaori sat in the bathtub and leaned against the side. "It feels good, It's not hot anymore, I'm glad,"

"Yeah, what do you plan on doing during the winter?," Sasuke held up a strand of her soapy pink hair, he stood behind her washing himself with the shower head.

"Hm?,"

"You complain about it being to hot, then you complain about it being to cold,"

"We-we'll that's the reason why I like the fall, it's not to hot or too cold, and there's lot's of roasted potatoes!,"

He smiled at her and sprayed her with the water. "Sasuke!," He just smiled at her. "Want to go on a date before summer ends?," Kaori's face brighten. "Yeess! Thank you Sasuke,"


	62. 7th EXTRA Chapter 62

_Sasuke and Kaori walked through the dense forest. "I think we got separated from our team Sasuke,"_

_He turned around and glared into the darkness. "They were just behind us,"_

"_Sasuke up ahead," He turned around to a see a man staring at them. He was nothing but black. "Who are you," He just ran towards Sasuke with a sinister smile. "I'm you!,"_

"_Sasuke look out!," Kaori ran in front of him. Sasuke, stunned watched himself pierce Kaori through the heart. Confused and distorted he pulled his arm from her chest and held her before she fell. "Sasuke….Why…Did you?,"_

"_Kaori….I didn't…,"_

_He looked up to see himself chuckling with pure evil and a sinister smile. "Your covered in her blood, you killed her,"_

"_No, I wouldn't kill her!,"_

"_I thought you…Supposed to protect me?,"  
_

_He looked down , her eyes had closed and her breathing stopped._

"_Kaori!? Kaori!? Kaori!,"_

"Kaori!," He sat up, the bed under him drenched in his sweat, his breath was shallow and weak. Sasuke turned to see Kaori slowly turning over with a small smile on her face. "Sasuke…I can't eat anymore…,"

'_Just a dream, a dream,' _He pulled the blanket over her bare body. He gently pulled her close to him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura, have you guys seen Sasuke?," Kaori asked approaching the team. "No, haven't you seen him?," Kakashi asked. "Well yeah, he was acting strange this morning,"

"Strange?," Kaori bit her lip. "He just wasn't himself,"

_(Earlier that Morning)_

"Sasuke? Are you hungry?," He didn't answer, he just sat on the bed and stared out of the window blankly. Kaori watched him and crawled on the bed and sat in front of him. "Sasuke? What is it?," He snapped back and turned to her. "Its nothing Kaori, what were you saying?,"

"I asked if you were hungry,"

"No, I'm not, thanks," He turned back to the window. Kaori looked at him concern. "Well, I'll get breakfast started just in case you change your mind," As she got up Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Don't,"

"Sasuke?,"

"Don't go," He pulled her down on the bed and flipped her on her back. "Sa-Sasuke?," He separated her legs with his knees and grabbed her long white shirt. Kaori held it down. "Sasuke! Don't,"

He moved her hands and lifted her shirt up. He quickly grabbed her breast and squeezed them. His thumb circled her nipples and she shook from the light touches. "Sasuke…,"

He bit on her breast and she yelped. Sasuke sat up and grabbed the waist band of her shorts and began pulling them down. Kaori grabbed them and held herself up with one elbow, her face was flushed as she watched him. He was staring at her with intense eyes.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into an open mouth kiss. While their tongues danced Sasuke successfully pulled her shorts off, leaving nothing but her shirt. He pulled away and Kaori looked at him in a daze. Sasuke grabbed her legs and lifted them up, Kaori fell back on the bed, Sasuke lowered his head. Kaori nearly screamed out when his tongue began rubbing against her clit. "Sasuke! Sa…Sa…Sasu,"

Kaori arched her back and her fingers were tangled into his hand and the other hand gripped the sheets under her. She panted as his mouth quickly went to work and he sucked on the bud. "Sasuke!,"

He felt her relax and he sat up. Kaori's eye were half open and droopy. "Sasuke, enough, I can't come anymore,"

"I know, you did a lot last night," She blushed and looked away. He chuckled and grabbed her legs again. "Sa-Sasuke! No, don't," He pushed past her folds. Sasuke fell over her, his arms holding him up.

"You feel great Kaori…," He moaned. "Sasuke!," Kaori grabbed his waist as he began to push deeper into her. Her body grew hot from his kisses around her neck. He quicken his pace and Kaori moaned loudly. She cupped Sasuke's cheeks and he stared into her blue eyes. Sasuke was hitting her walls over and over she felt her body feeling pleasure with each thrust. "It's coming, Sasuke!,"

"I know," He felt her walls squeeze around him and they both moaned out loud. Sasuke pulled away from her and she fell on the soft bed. After a few minutes Kaori fell asleep, Sasuke watched her sleep and he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Kaori,"

_(Present)_

"Sasuke! Sasuke where are you?," Kaori shouted into the forest. She ran from tree to tree. Kaori saw Sasuke in an open area of the forest. She smiled and landed it front of him. Sasuke's eyes widen as he ran towards her with his chidori. Kaori gasped, Sasuke nearly hit her head but he moved out of the way and hit a tree behind her. Kaori turned to Sasuke and he turned to meet her eyes. "Are you crazy!? I could have killed you!,"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke I got worried so I came looking for you,"

"I'm fine," He said quickly.

"No, your lying to me," Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Sasuke, why aren't you talking to me?,"

"I said it's nothing, go back home,"

"No!," She snapped and grabbed his shirt. "Sasuke, please talk to me," She pleaded and put her head against his back. He released a loud sigh and turned to her. "Sasuke?,"

"I love you, Kaori, that's all,"

"Sasuke your scaring me,"

He smiled, "It's nothing Kaori, not anymore,"

"So you **were** upset about something?,"

"No, shut up!

"Tell me Sasuke! Tell me, what was it?,"

"Nothing, shut up!,"

"How many times are you going to tell me to shut up?!,"

"Until you shut up, your such a thorn," Kaori huffed and glared at him. "Fine, then," He watched her get into her fighting stance and he felt himself smile inside. "I'll just beat you until you spill,"

"Hmp, thinking you can beat me, your so full of your self,"

"I have every right to be," His smile grew bigger. "I'm not some weak chick ya know, I can handle myself without you having to worry," She said proudly with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that's right you aren't…That weak," He muttered.

Kaori watched him close his eyes and lower his head. "Are you listening Sasuke?!,"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do this already," He pulled out a kunai and smiled. Kaori giggled as she saw his sharingan activate. "Good, that means your taking me seriously, right?,"

"Of course, I'm coming Kaori," He ran towards her.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sasuke stooooooppp!," Kaori whined loudly. "Just relax will you?," He gently applied ointment to her thigh and ankle. She had several cuts on her arms and legs, and even small ones on her face.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura walked and stopped. They saw Kaori sitting on a bench with Sasuke kneeling down between her legs. "My, I didn't know you were so bold Sasuke," Kakashi teased.

"Sa-Sasuke, Damn you! What are you doing in public!?," Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Kaori turned to them. _'Like he has any right to talk with that sexy jutsu of his!' _Kaori said to herself.

"Shut up you idiots'! It's not like that, I was wrapping her wound," Sasuke stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kaori groaned and stood up Sasuke watched as she winced and keeled over. "Ow…!,"

"It's your fault, I told you not to get so into it," She shot up.

"You're the one who used the fire and burned the edges of my hair!,"

"Because you wouldn't calm down!,"

"That's your fault, you nearly took my head off,"

"No, your just to clumsy!,"

"Sasuke!,"

"You want to fight?,"

"Bring it!,"

"Any day, I'll just beat you over and over," He smirked. "I'll knock those lips right off your face!," Kaori shouted.

"Your empty threats are like a child's teasing,"

"Sasuke! Shut up!,"

"Kaori stop yelling at him, act like his girlfriend should," Sakura cut in.

"Butt! Out!,"

'_That's right she's not that weak, there's no way she could die so easily' _He thought to himself as he looked up at Kaori as she began arguing with Sakura._ 'I can't believe this…I'm letting a stupid dream get to me, but...,'_ Sasuke reached over and grabbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Kaori blushed and watched as he began to walk away. "I'm going home, I'm exhausted,"

"Wa-wait! Your leaving me behind?!,"

"Maybe if you were faster I wouldn't be,"

"Sasuke! Hold on, stop being so cold!," Kaori shouted and ran after him. He just smiled as he walked home with her shouting from behind.


	63. 8th EXTRA Chapter 63

"Hey Kaori!," Naruto shouted, She looked up and to see Team 7 walking in front of her. "Where are you going?," Sasuke asked sternly. "And on your own,"

"I've got a solo mission, so I'm heading out to take something important to an elder a little ways from here,"

"Kaori, it's dangerous to go at it alone,"

"I'll be fine,"

"I'm going with you," Sasuke said suddenly. "What? Didn't you just get back from a mission,"

"Sasuke, you can't, you used up to much Chakra in the last mission," Sakura said.

"It was nothing, I'm not letting Kaori go off by herself,"

"Stop talking to me as if I'm a child," Kaori sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going!,"

"No you aren't!," Sakura stepped in between them. "I'll go with you as well Sasuke,"

"With **him**? It's **my **mission,"

"Then, I'm going too," Naruto joined in. "Kakashi say something," Kaori watched as he began to walk away. "You coward get back here!,"

"Sorry Kaori, I'm leaving them in your hands,"

Kaori let out a loud stressed groan. "This is so annoying!,"

"Kaori, don't get so far behind," Sasuke said turning to see Kaori behind him staring at the ground.

"Sasuke! I've been on dozen of missions, so get off my back," Kaori snapped, Sakura turn around and meet Kaori's eyes. "He's just concerned, stop yelling at him," Sakura shouted. Kaori felt a knot appear on her temple. "Ever since you've been poisoned, Sasuke's just been worried about you,"

"Shut up!," Sasuke watched Kaori's face beginning to turn a bit red from anger. "This is the only time I'm going to tell you Sakura, stay out of our business,"

"It's not business your always picking a fight with Sasuke,"

"I'm not picking a fight with him, this is how we talk? So keep your nose out of it," Kaori shouted. "I'm sick of you always touching and squealing over him like a school girl," Kaori got closer to her. "Let's get one thing straight, **I do love **Sasuke whether you see it or not, He's **my** boyfriend, understand?,"

Sasuke and Naruto just watched the two fight. Sakura clenched her teeth. "His girlfriend,? You treat him like a pest, your always fighting with him, how do you call him your boyfriend, a girl friend is supposed to make her boyfriend happy and smile," Kaori let out a loud annoyed groan. "And just what the hell do you know about Sasuke and I?! You don't know a thing about him, the only reason why you like him is because you think he's cool and good looking! You barely scratch the surface when it comes to down to Sasuke, Tch, He doesn't smile huh? He's not happy?, Well if he wasn't happy he would have broken up with me a year ago,"

"You act like such a child! Your not even the same age as Sasuke,"

"A year older, who cares?,"

"When your off running around recklessly all he does is worry and when you return all you do is fight again and again, he's cares so much about you," Kaori crossed her arms.

"Like I said! When we fight it's sometimes a good thing," She muttered with a tiny chuckle. "I'm around Sasuke everyday," Kaori flinched and her face grew dark. "And you **still** don't know a thing about him! The only thing you can honestly say about Sasuke is that he's in your squad, isn't that right?," Sakura's frown hardened. "If I'm reckless it's because I'm trying to look out for my friends, I want to protect them no matter what, Unlike you I actually make a difference in my team,"

"What's that supposed to me?,"

"Your dead weight! All you can do is easily get captured and hope that Sasuke-kun comes to save the day, don't you?," She said the last part in a girly voice.

"Sasuke shouldn't we stop them?," Naruto whispered is a scared tone. Sasuke just looked on with a hard face. _'Sasuke?'_

"I'd lose an arm and a leg to protect Sasuke any day,"

"Protect him? During the Chunin exams," Sakura began but Kaori already cut him off.

"I already know everything, Sasuke told me,"

"….It must hurt?,"

"What are you getting at Sakura?,"

"You wish you could have my place," Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I'd take my own eyeball out and chew is slowly before I wish I can become you," Naruto made a retching noise.

"That's not what I mean, you want to be on Sasuke's team so bad, I can tell, when your home he's on a mission, and vice versa,"

"You better, **watch** it Sakura," Kaori snarled. "I was friends with you," Sakura lowered her head. "…I confided in you and, to only find out you were dating Sasuke behind my back,"

"We weren't friends, stop making it sound like I was out to get you, Sasuke and I dated behind everyone," Kaori said coldly. "To keep psycho's like you under control," Sakura looked up at her.

"You just hid your relationship from everyone because you were ashamed he would date someone like you," In a flash Kaori grabbed her by her collar. Sasuke and Naruto jolted and ran towards them. "I told you to watch it, because you don't know a damn thing about me either," Sasuke grabbed Kaori's arm and she let go of Sakura. Naruto stood in-between them. "The next time you say something like that, I'll smash you until your broken,"

"Just try it, I'm not that same weakling you seem to think I am,"

"That's enough you two!," Sasuke shouted with an angry tone in his throat. "Sasuke's right, this is dumb, why are you fighting over someone like **him**,"

"Not what I meant you idiot!," Sasuke glared at him. "The both of you apologize," Sasuke said sternly. "You both went to far,"

They stayed silent. "Sasuke, please let go of my arm," Kaori whispered when he did Kaori stepped back. "The three of you go home, I'll do my mission on my own from here,"

"Kaori I told you I'm not letting you go by yourself,"

"…Do what you want," Kaori walked passed Naruto and Sakura without another word. "Damn, Naruto you and Sakura get back to the village," Sasuke quickly went after Kaori.

"Yeah…," Naruto turned to Sakura who's head was lowered and she had tears in her eyes.

"Kaori, I said stop," Kaori kept running through the tree branches. Sasuke groaned and grabbed his wire from his pouch.

Kaori felt something wrap around her ankles and she fell forward. Kaori's face hit the ground and she screamed. She rolled over and held her face. "Sasuke you did that on purpose!,"

"Well, you wouldn't stop," He said jumping down in front of her. "Are you alright?," He asked as she wiped her eyes. "You cry baby,"

"Cr-cry baby? I **am not** crying,"

"You are,"

"I'm not,"

"You are,"

"Shut up, you sound like a kid!," Kaori whined. "Look who's talking," He squatted down and took the wire off her foot. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her knee. "Wh-what?,"

"Just relax and talk to me,"

"The thing that hurts the most, is that she's right," Sakura whispered. "I don't know a thing about Sasuke, just that he's on my team and I only wanted him to acknowledge me and talk to me, he and Kaori are inseparable no matter what," Naruto just watched Sakura with a sad look. "I can tell Sasuke how I feel more than a hundred times and he would still turn me down,"

"I'm afraid to lose anyone, Sasuke, if I lost you," She lowered her head and sighed. "I'd probably just…," He smiled and elbowed her in the rib. "Ow?! What?!," She looked up and saw him smiling. "You really are a child,"

"I'm not crying,"

"That's not what I meant," He chuckled. "I know, I sound selfish, but you know what it feels like to lose those who are close you, right in front you, your someone I hold in my heart, It would leave a huge hole in me Sasuke, you know that, I know I sound selfish but I have a reason to be,"

"I know, I don't want to lose you either Kaori, which is why I go a bit-,"

"Crazy?,"

"I wasn't going to go there but yeah, crazy when your on you own or alone with Shibaki," Kaori wrinkled her nose. "Your jealous of Shibaki? That's disgusting Sasuke,"

"How?,"

"Why would I go out with Shibaki?! He's a pervert," She then slicked away from him a bit. "But he's not the only pervert,"

"Shut up," He blushed. Kaori smiled and laughed a bit. Sasuke stroked her cheek and she leaned against his hand. "I'm sorry Sasuke,"

"Don't be," He got closer to her and their lips touched. Kaori pecked his lips a few times before leaned against him. "Let's just finish this mission so we can go home,"

"Alright,"

"Sasuke! Kaori!," Naruto waved by the gates of the village. "Naruto you waited for us?," Kaori smiled. "Thank you, but you didn-," Sakura appeared from behind him, she didn't even look up at the two. Kaori frowned and stopped walking as she approached Naruto. The two girls just huffed. Sakura raised her head and walked away as did Kaori. Sasuke just put a hand on his hip and sighed. "Geez those two are scary, this is your fault Sasuke!,"

"Mine?,"

"Yeah it is!

"Naruto! I don't have time for this!," Sasuke hurried after Kaori.

Kaori leaned against the head board of Sasuke's bed and sighed. _'All you do is fight with him' _She bit her lip. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to see his girlfriend sulking. "Are you still mad about today?,"

"Not really, we don't fight a lot do we?,"

"Yes we do,"

"Huh?! No we don't!,"

"Yes we do, do you even remember our arguments Kaori,"

"Of course not, they were just meaningless disagreements not fights," She sighed. "That's why I don't consider it fighting Sasuke," He smiled and sat down next to her. "Whether we fight or not, I still love you, you're a very interesting woman Kaori,"

She blushed as he put his forehead against hers. "It's true, our fighting is nothing but anger less disagreements', so of course they aren't important,"

"Good, let's keep it that way, anyway, we were supposed to train today, sorry about that,"

"It's fine, there's always another day,"

He got off the bed and walked over to his dresser, taking off his towel. "Thank you Sasuke,"

"What for?,"

"I've never really realized that you worried so much about me,"

"Well your completely reckless and hot headed so someone has to be around to look over you right?,"

"I'm not hot headed,"

"Oh really, what would you have done if I wasn't there today to stop you and Sakura," She puffed up her cheeks. "Sh-shut up,"

Kaori looked up as she noticed Sasuke crawling over her. "N-no!,"

"What is it?,"

"I have to go see Lady Tsunade early tomorrow morning, and I have another mission," He sighed an collapsed on top of her. "Sasuke your heavy, get off," She growled as she strained herself to keep him off her. Sasuke put all his weight on her and put his lips by her ear. "Let me stay like this for a bit,"

"Hm?," Kaori blushed and slowly embraced him. "I don't mind I like having you to myself," She snuggled in closer to him. "No matter how selfish I sound,"


	64. 9th EXTRA Chapter 64

Sasuke leaned against the tree with his arms around Kaori's waist. "How did you sleep?," Sasuke asked as she yawned. "I'm surprised you didn't come over last night," Kaori said. "I would have but I fell asleep too,"

"Sleepy," Kaori whined. "I woke up to early, I need something to open my eyes,"

"Your just so lazy,"

"Sasu, I'm to tired to argue," Kaori whispered. "Say my whole name, That sounds girly,"

A small black ball rolled over to them. Sasuke grabbed Kaori's waist and leaped away. An explosion blew them a bit back. Kaori and Sasuke landed on their feet. "Wow! Who did that?!,"

Out of the dust Chou sighed and put her fingers to her forehead with irritation. "That's it, I'm beginning to think my sister and brother are obsessed with you,"

"Chou?," Kaku stepped up from behind her. "Don't compare me with Shibaki! I'm here for one reason only!," Kaku stared at Kaori. "I want a rematch!."

"What for?,"

"You beat me once Kaori, but that was the last time you'll beat me in a fight,"

"I'm in no mood for this Kaku, wait, if you two are here, then that pervert brother of yours isn't to far behind, right,"

"Who's a pervert?," Shibaki blew in her ear and Shibaki leaped away, barely dodging Sasuke's fist. "Whoa, settle down Sasuke, I'm just here to watch the match,"

"There isn't going to be one," Sasuke said stepping in front of Kaori. "Move it you brat, I want Kaori," Kaku shouted. "Sasuke! Kaori! Are you guys alright?!," Naruto shouted running towards them with Sakura close behind. "Great, it's the idiot," Shibaki sighed.

"What did you say?!,"

"What are you guys doing in our village?," Sakura asked. "Kaku wants a rematch with Kaori," Chou stated.

"A rematch? You mean like from the Chunin exams,"

"Well duh! Now move it Sasuke Uchiha or I'll just beat you to a pulp," Kaku growled. Kaori bit her lip. _'Hm, she seems pretty serious this time, this could get interesting,'_

"Alright your on!," Sasuke turned to Kaori. "I said no,"

"Well Sasuke, she's pretty damn determined to get her ass kicked, so I'll go up against her,"

"Kaori you'll eat those words," Kaku said.

"She broke your arm last time, if it get's to serious, I'll end it, got it,"

"Got it!,"

Kaori and Kaku stood in the large open area. Kaku took a step forward, Kaori gasped as Kaku was suddenly in front of her._ 'She's gotten faster…,' _She dodged her leg sweep and leaped up. Kaori landed behind her Kaku quickly turned around and lifted her own leg up to kick her.

"Kaori! Look out," Naruto shouted.

"Hmp!," Kaori blocked Kaku's kick. Kaku's foot rested on Kaori's hands above her head. "Sorry, but compared to Sasuke's lion barrage, that's a child's kick,"

Naruto and Sakura turned to him with scared expressions. "You used the lion's barrage on her?,"

Sasuke looked at them and shrugged. "What? I didn't have a choice, she wanted to see it,"

Kaku started into her eyes. Kaori smirked and grabbed her ankle, Kaku screamed as Kaori twirled and threw her. "Reppushou!," She kept up her assault with a strong gust of wind pushed Kaku through the trees, several kunai mixed into Kaori's wind and shredded Kaku's clothing and grazed her skin.

"Kaku!," Chou and Shibaki watched as Kaori flipped backwards when several shuriken flew from the area Kaku sat in. Kaku flew behind them. Kaori scoffed and leaped up, Kaku smirked and grabbed Kaori's ankle.

'_She's really fast!' _Kaku slammed her into the ground and Kaori felt her back sting sharply in pain and blood dripped from her forehead. Kaori lifted her free leg and kicked her in the face , quickly getting up. Kaku skidded back and a large cut appeared across her face. "You…Bitch! Just stay down,"

Shibaki chuckled, Sasuke glared at him. "What's so funny?,"

"Nothing, it looks like Kaori isn't doing to good this time,"

"Don't you dare distract Kaori again," Naruto warned. "I won't, I wont,"

Kaku growled and ran towards Kaori. _'Damn, She's so much faster than me…I got it, her legs!' _Kaori ran towards her and slide down and tried to sweep her legs from under her. "Hah,! I knew you'd try something like that," Kaku leaped up and brought her knees down on Kaori's shoulders' and a loud cracking sound was heard. "Kaori!," Sasuke, Naruto and, Sakura ran towards them but Shibaki and Chou stood in their way. "Sorry, let's have those two settle their differences,"

"Shibaki! Get the hell out of here!,"

Kaku smirked as Kaori groaned and winced in pain, her entire body was shaking. Kaku stood up and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her on her knees.

Sasuke heard Kaori scream out. They all turned back to see Kaori's head locked into Kaku's legs. "She's choking her! You guys go to far!," Sakura shouted. Shibaki smiled as Sasuke activated his sharingan.

'_This is bad, this is bad, I can't breathe, I've got to do something….Sorry, Kaku, but this is going to hurt, the both of us,' _Kaku chuckled. "How does it feel? Your entire body is going numb isn't it? I'll knock you unconscious just like you did me,"

"Sorry…But I have no plans on losing to you…Kaku," Kaku raised her eyebrow as Kaori closed her eyes for a few seconds while taking a small inhale.

Shibaki kicked Sasuke away from him. "Sasuke!," Sakura ran to his aid as Sasuke held his stomach. "Bastard! Shadow clone just-," Chou grabbed his hands and brought her head to his mouth and flew back a bit. "Naruto!,"

"Like I said, we'll let these two settle out their-,"

A loud explosion startled them and they turned back to Kaori and Kaku. Kaori was high in the air and falling down to the ground. Sasuke ignored his pain and ran towards her falling body. Kaku was in a large hole in the ground with a bruise on her stomach and legs, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Sasuke caught Kaori in his arms, she had large bruises around her neck and a bruise around her mouth, she to was unconscious and not moving.

"Kaku! Hey, wake up!," Kaku opened her eyes half way. "…Damn her, she won again…,"

"What happened?,"

"She used a wind jutsu and countered my lock…But it damaged her throat a little," Kaku winced in pain as she touched her stomach. "Don't move, I think you have a broken or bruised rib," Chou said inspecting her cuts.

"Kaori!," Naruto shouted her name as Sasuke shook her a bit. "Don't bother," Kaku whispered.

"She's not going to wake up until that numbing effect goes away,"

"Numbing effect?,"

"Kaku's lock can numb a person for at least an hour," Chou explained as she pulled Kaku onto her back.

"You guys are going to pay," Naruto growled. Sasuke slowly put Kaori down on the ground. "Fine,"

"Sasuke?," Sakura turned to Sasuke as he stood up. "That's just enough joking around, I'll destroy you," He glared at Shibaki who had a smug look on his face. "Don't get mad at me? I was only requested to make sure no one interferes,"

"You make me sick! As many times as I told you not to get involved with Kaori,"

"Oh, is someone getting jealous? Well you know, Kaori can choose whoever she wants to date," Shibaki began, Sasuke growled. Chou turned to him. "That's enough Shibaki, we have to get Kaori and Kaku looked at," Shibaki ignored her and kept talking "But it sucks you know, Kaori settled for a kid with **smal**l features and very **little** skills,"

"Sasuke don't!," Sakura shouted. Sasuke was already running towards him.

"Shibaki!,"

"Sasuke that's enough!," Kaori snapped her eyes open and she sat up slowly holing her arm. She looked up at the scene, Sasuke and Shibaki were clashing over and over again, her eyes widen to see Shibaki bleeding from his arms and several cuts on his cheeks.

"About time you woke up," Kaku was sitting against a tree holding her stomach.

"Kaku? What's going on?,"

"Your boyfriend is losing his cool, Shibaki's constant teasing set him over a bit," Kaori stood up and shook off her pain.

Sasuke quickly stood up and his Chidori ready for the final blow. _'Shit!, I can't move' _Shibaki's knees shook, he glared at Sasuke.

"Can't move to well huh? Too bad, I can move just fine," Sasuke's face darkened and he charged towards him. "Sasuke, please stop!," Sakura called out. He ignored her pleas and kept going.

Kaori quickly ran in front of Sasuke before he could reach Shibaki with his chidori, Sasuke stopped in a screeching halt, Kaori looked into his eyes and slapped him.

They all looked at her in shock. "Sasuke, why don't you relax a little?," He recovered from his shock and looked up at her. "Why are you defeating him again?!,"

"I'm defending anyone, I just want you to level your head,"

"I'm perfectly fine,"

"Your angry,"

"I **am not **angry!," He snapped.

"Sasuke please stop, Shibaki is hurt pretty bad,"

"He wanted a fight so I gave him one,"

"Forget about him, he's just messing with you Sasuke and you keep letting him get to you," Kaori stepped forward and put her head on his shoulder. "I just want you to think a little, when you get angry for some reason my voice can't even reach you, it scares me," She muttered gently. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Stop crying,"

"I **am not **crying," She whimpered. Shibaki watched as the two embraced and he clenched his fist. "Let's go," Shibaki said to Kaku and Chou as he got up and walked towards his two sisters.

"Kaori," Kaku called out, She looked up at her and wiped her eyes quickly. "Who's the person who trained you?,"

Kaori felt her eyebrows twitch. "His name is Takara,"

"The Wind Jutsu master?,"

"That's him,"

Takara sat up and sneezed. "Are you catching a cold Master Takara?," Tomoyoshi asked. The man wiped his nose and smiled. "No, some beautiful damsel is probably talking about me, you know, I was a handsome man back in those days,"

"Yeah, whatever," The boy sighed.

The next day Kaori came home with only a few bandages' over her wounds.

"Sasuke! Are you seriously still mad at me?," Kaori asked as he ignored her and laid on the couch on the other end of her room.

"I'm not mad at anyone,"

"You're a liar, your so mad,"

"I'm not,"

"You are!," Kaori got off the bed and walked over to him, she crawled over him and he opened his eyes. Kaori had a small hint of pink in her cheeks. "Your so cute when your sulking," He sat up a bit. "Who's sulking?," She cut him off with a kiss, and another. Sasuke grabbed her waist and kissed her back. Kaori pecked his lips over and over.

"Are you still mad?,"

He darted his eyes away and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'm not," Kaori smiled and put her index finger on the area between his eyebrows. "Stop frowning, you'll get a headache," He sighed and smiled at her. "Fine, now will you get off me,"

"No,"

"No?," His frown came back. "I have a request,"

"For what,"

"Make me faster,"

"Faster?,"

"Yeah, you saw my match with Kaku, compared to her I was practically pacing Sasuke,"

"Why do **I **have to?," She stuck her lower lip out. "Because if you don't, I'll cry…,"

"How is that supposed to get to me? Why not just get Sakamoto to do it, she's fast,"

Kaori sniffed and her eyes watered. "Sakamoto isn't faster than you…Saasuke!," She wailed.

"Alright! Stop crying and get off me!,"

"Success!," Kaori smiled and got of him and began to skip towards the door. "I'm going out to bring back some provisions Sasuke!," She said with bubbly eyes and an excited voice.

"…Yeah right," She walked out with the door closing behind her. Sasuke sat up and touched the area between his eyebrows._ 'She's a strange woman,'_


	65. 10th EXTRA Chapter 65

Kaori panted as she laid on her side of the bed, her body was glisten with sweat and she was exhausted. "Hey, at least go to the bathroom to shower,"

"I'm…to tired Sasuke…I don't want to walk all the way home either," He sighed. "Your so lazy,"

She whined, he looked down at her red flushed face, his eyes trailed down to her breast as her long pink hair slowly fell over them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "Damn it," He got off the bed and grabbed his shorts, pulling them on then walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke swallowed down a glass of water. He looked out of window at the full moon shining into the kitchen.

"Sasuke?," Kaori lifted her head off of her pillow and looked around the empty dark bedroom. She gently got off the bed, noticing the kitchen light on she smiled and walked over to the door.

Sasuke sat at the table with a serious look on his face and his eyes closed. "Sasuke?," He looked up at her. "Why are you up?," He asked as he stood up from the table. "That's my question,"

As he stood his face flushed. "Where are your clothes!?,"

"Oh, I guess I didn't put them back,"

He bit his lip. "Well go pick them up at least!,"

"But I'm so hot Sasuke, can't you turn the ac on?,"

"No, it's almost winter!,"

"Saaasuke!." She moaned. "Don't say my name like that," He grabbed the cup of ice cold water from the table. "Well fine give me this," She walked over to him and took his cup. Sasuke watched her lift her head back and take a sip.

"Hey Kaori,"

"Yeeah?,"

"It's been a while since we've gone on a date hasn't it?,"

"I guess so," She smiled. "We've both been busy,"

"So how about it? A date I mean,"

"Really Sasuke?,"

"Of course, I'm not one to joke about that,"

"I'd love to! I really would Sasuke," She blushed and smiled sweetly. "Heh, your so cute," He muttered. "Hm?,"

"Nothing," She took another sip and Sasuke watched as a few drops rolled down her chest. "First things first then," Sasuke walked over to her. He took the glass from her hand and threw it on her. "Sasuke! What was that for?!," He put the glass down and grabbed her forearms, pushing her against the wall. "Sasuke…,"

He gently released her arms and trailed his fingers on her smooth skin and cupped her breast. He put his thumbs on her nipples and moved them in a circular motion. "Sasuke, enough…we already did a lot just a few hours ago,"

"So what? You're the one who provoked me,"

"I didn't provoke you, pervert," Sasuke's lips were inches away from her breast. "Well if you had put clothes on like I asked," She gasped when he bit down on her hard nipple. "Sa-Sasuke, don't, I'm to tired"

He smiled. "Sorry Kaori," He stood up and kissed her cheek and licked some of the water away from her mouth.

"You really are a pervert Sasuke,"

"Well, look who my girlfriend is," She smiled at him.

The next day Sasuke and Kaori walked side by side. "Wah! It's so beautiful!," Sasuke and Kaori stood over a large waterfall. She looked over the edge and smiled. "It's huge! I wonder how tall it is,"

"Hey, idiot!," Sasuke called out, she turned to him with a frown, Sasuke sat on a blanket next to a tree and the river. "Sasuke! You called me an idiot!," He just waved her over and she smiled, blushing a bit while running over to him. She sat down next to him. "Why didn't you want to go to a restaurant or something, we could have sat there to talk,"

"I wanted it to be someplace quiet and isolated,"

"For?," He blushed and glanced at her. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders' and he put all his weight on her. Kaori gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You brought me all the way out her to do this?,"

"Of course not," He sighed and sat up on his elbow. "Kaori,"

She looked up at the grey looking sky. "Yes?,"

"What do you see in your future…With me?,"

"I see us with a beautiful family, living in our village, happiness, you can say that," She smiled with a blush. _'Yes, I truly want to settle down with no one but Sasuke,' _

"What's with that smile?,"

"It's nothing," She giggled. "Your so weird,"

"We-weird?,"

She felt a raindrop fall on her face. "Aww it's raining,"

"Yeah, let's get going," She pouted. "We'll go on another date, I'll spend the entire day with you," He muttered and sat up and so did she. "Thank you Sasuke, I would really love to,"

"But I have to go all the way home now so do you think we can stop by my place for a bit,"

"…Yeah, while we're there, let's just pack your things too,"

"Hm? What for?,"

"It's tiring right? For me to go all the way to you r house and yours to mine,"

"Sure, I guess, what's with the serious face all of a sudden Sasuke?," He grabbed her hand and led her back to the village. "Move in with me,"

"Today?! Right now?,"

"Yeah, so move it," He said yanking her arm a bit. "Sasuke," She grabbed his arm and squeezed it a bit. "I love you,"

"I love you too, by the time we get to your house, we're going to get soaked," She laughed as the rain began to fall down on them harder. "It's okay, I'd rather be soaked with you any day,"

Sasuke blushed and turned to look at her. "What?…Kaori that sounded really perverted,"

She fumed. "Sasuke! Stop thinking like that!,"

"You said it,"

"Who cares!,"

"I do, because your such a **pervert**!,"


	66. Authors Note!

Hello Everyone, Sorry for the crazy long wait, but I'm back! I moved to a new house, then when I plugged up my computer it told me I needed a new harddrive, Lucky me, I save my chapters so I should be uploading soon. I'm using my step-dads 2005 windows computer and it's sooo slow, if anyone knows how to reset a 2005 dell computer then please let me know. Haha. I have a lot to do so please be patient with me for a little while and until I get my computer fixed.


	67. Chapter 67 (Cont from Chap 56)

Hey Everyone, I wanted to update this story before I finish the other stories I have to finish. Have fun reading.

* * *

"So who's all involved with this war?" Kaori turned to the three.

"Everyone," Kotaro spoke up. "The Ninja Alliance,"

"Naruto Uzumaki has been holding the front lines for quite a while," Chou stated.

"Amazing! Naruto has? I can still see him as a prankster and a loud mouth brat," She laughed. "We're almost their Kaori," Shibaki looked ahead.

Kaori locked eyes with Kotaro who flinched and blushed when she leaned over, centimeters from him. "So I take it your friends with them?"

"We-well, actually, Master Shibaki just wanted me watch over you that's all," Kaori turned to Shibaki and smiled as Shibaki sighed. "Listen Kaori, If we don't make it out alive, I want you to know something," Chou and Kotaro made a shocked face as they watched Shibaki touch her butt and gently stroke it._ 'Annnd just like that, he's a complete ass again,'_

"I've been in love with you for a long time, I don't think I'm strong enough to overcome this feeling of love,"

Kaori began growl. Chou and Kotaro flinched when the sound of a loud slap echoed.

"Overcome **that** you friggin' pervert!" Shibaki sighed and touched his red cheek. "Damn,"

Kaori sighed and looked down at her hands. "Even if it comes down to it, if it means I have to protect my friends and family, I'll do it, I have to protect them no matter what," Shibaki smiled. "You certainly are a strong woman Kaori, that being said…I haven't felt the pain of your harsh punishments in a while,"

"What are you a masochist?" Chou snapped glaring at him. Kaori gasped as Shibaki groped one of her breast. "You son of….,"

They charged at the grotesque monsters forming from the beast. Sasuke and Naruto stopped as something landed in front of them and made an enormous hole in the ground. "Sh-Shibaki?! Where did you come from?!" Naruto asked. Shibaki weakly lifted his hand but something with the same enormous force landed on him. Sasuke blocked the small rocks and dust from his face. Naruto was moved back a little and he exclaimed something.

"**I smashed you****, you bastard! **If you touch me again and I break your neck next time!" The dust disappeared and Sasuke's eyes narrowed bit. "Th-that's Kaori!" Sakura said with a small gasp.

"Got it…," Shibaki rasped. "Kaori…," She looked up at meet Sasuke's eyes. "Ah! Sasuke!? You're hurt!"

"It's just a few scratches,"

"Kaori, Shibaki! Look out!," She turned to the weird formed monster and she dodged it's arm axe with a handspring all at once grabbing Shibaki's shirt and pulling them away. "What is that thing?" They charged at her and the dizzy Shibaki. Kaori lifted her fist and the wind quickly formed around it, she punched it and a large wind blade was sent through the monsters and cut them in half one by one. "Kaori! Don't overdo it," Sasuke said to her.

"I'm fine Sasuke," He looked her up and down as she retreated back, still dragging Shibaki. She was a bit pale and under her eyes were small dark circles.

"How is the baby?"

"It's actually babies' Sasuke, after you left, I had another boy," She smiled.

"Twin boys, they're safe, and pretty far from here,"

"But, I can't leave my good for nothing husband doing all the work, we are a team aren't we?" She teased.

Sasuke felt himself smile. "Shut up,"

"Damn it, Shibaki are you going to get up?!" When he didn't move , she kicked him a far distance from them. "You're completely useless!" She snapped. _'She's so scary!' _Shibaki thought as he flew away.

"Kaori, it's really you," Naruto chuckled. "Naruto! You've gotten so much taller," Sasuke gave them a look. _'These idiots, talking casually at this time'_ Sasuke sighed and called to them. "Hey!" Kaori and Naruto turned to look ahead, more monster were forming.

"Chou, Kotaro! Can you go ahead and inspect everyone, oh and Chou throw down your hip pouch!"

"I'm not made of weapons Kaori!" Chou shouted from the hawk. "Do it as a favor, I'll do you a favor in return," Chou sighed and threw it down at her. Kaori waved at her as they flew away.

"Kaori, do you intend to fight alongside us?" Sakura asked walking up to her.

"Of course, as long as my family and friends are involved I will fight until every bone in my body is broken,"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I would let that happen,"

"Sasuke! Don't get reckless," She shouted in a warning tone. "Alright, everyone let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke stood in front of Kaori and pulled out his sword.

"Shouri and Hiro," Sasuke said.

"What's that?"

"The name of our sons,"

"Alright, Shouri and Hiro it is!" Kaori smiled brightly.

"Sasuke, I don't want you screwing around, let's hurry so we can see our kids,"

"I know, don't lecture me," Sasuke grabbed her hand as she stood next to him. "…And that should be coming from me, not you," Kaori smiled. "Looks like I beat you to it,"

Kaku sighed. "She started crying as soon as Kaori left!" Momoko's face was completely red and tears rolled down her face. Kyoko leaned down by her side and grabbed her hand. "Hey, Momoko, It's nice to meet you again, I'm a close friend of your mom, you just like her, and you're probably strong like her too huh?" Momoko sniffled and sobbed. "Your brothers need you right now, you have to become strong for them, just like your mom and dad would," Momoko's crying seemed to have died down and she looked up at the babies sleeping in their blankets peacefully. She nodded and lowered her small hands into the one of the twins' hands, he immediately grasped it and yawned. Momoko smiled at him. "See? They love you already,"

'_Mama, Papa, I'll do my very best,'_

Kaori stared down Sasuke and Naruto. _'It's been a long time, Seeing those two together brings back so many memories,'_ Sakura appeared by her side. "Kaori,"

"Sakura," The air grew somewhat tense. "I know we haven't really gotten along Kaori, but, this battle is even bringing rivals together," Kaori sighed gently. "Sakura, let's just deal with what's up ahead of us first…Together," A smiled appeared across Sakura's face. They stood side by side and their fists raised high, to protect the ones they love.


End file.
